Lyncan
by Lourdes P.S Yanez
Summary: Bella tiene una habilidad especial que puede ser la clave para resolver una serie de asesinatos en serie… Edward es el detective de homicidios encargado de resolver la serie de crímenes y poner tras las rejas al culpable… Ambos deberán unir fuerzas para salir vivos de lo que se avecina mientras luchan contra la intensa atracción que los envuelve y mantienen sus secretos a salvo…
1. Prologo

**Hola, esta historia es el resultado de una idea que se me ocurrió y quise compartirlo con todos ustedes...**

**Quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephenie meyer... solo la historia es mía...  
**

**Espero que les guste y pues de ante mano muchísimas gracias por leer...**

**Sinopsis**

Hechos dolorosos y experiencias cercanas a la muerte pueden exteriorizar habilidades dormidas en nuestro interior… Isabella Swan siempre ha estado consciente de lo diferente que es y siempre ha mantenido oculta su más extraña habilidad, pero muy pronto esta puede ser la única que pueda salvar su vida…

Edward Cullen es conocido como "el duro" del departamento de policía de Seattle, como detective y jefe de la unidad de Homicidios es un hombre estoico con un pasado doloroso y un secreto muy peligroso…

Un asesino en serie que amenaza la vida de muchas mujeres jóvenes y hermosas, los enfrentara a los dos en una guerra de caracteres y personalidades…

Ha Edward lo irrita su aptitud independiente y lengua afilada, se niega a demostrar cuanto le atrae Isabella Swan y mucho menos enamorarse de la irritante mujer… pero cuando la atención del escurridizo y cruel asesino se centra en Bella, tendrán que unir fuerzas para resolver el misterio que envuelve los terribles asesinatos y encerrar al horrible perpetrador…

Muchos secretos pueden salir a la luz y amenazan con destruirlo todo a su paso…

Tendrán que aprender a confiar en el otro y mantener sus mentes muy abiertas, porque nada es lo que parece y muchas cosas están por cambiar…

**Prologo**

**9 años atrás…**

Las gotas de lluvia que se deslizan por el vidrio de mi ventana me hacen sentir algo claustrofóbica, dos meses después de llegar a Forks para vivir con mi padre aun no lograba reponerme del todo por la muerte tan repentina de mi madre y de Phil, aun me preguntaba constantemente ¿Por qué yo seguía con vida? ¿Por qué yo había sobrevivido y no ellos? Ahora había convertido a Forks en mi tumba personal y no sabía exactamente cuándo podría tener el valor para reponerme, nunca he sido una persona fatalista pero justo ahora me sentía con todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Mi mirada se perdió en el oscuro cielo mientras la lluvia parecía arreciar con mucha más fuerza, estaba inmensamente agradecida con mi padre por darme todo el espacio para que sintiera mi dolor e intentara superarlo pero sospechaba que era más su miedo a expresar sus sentimientos, lo había visto llorar en el funeral aunque llevaba las gafas de sol, Charlie Swan era un hombre muy estoico pero era mi padre y lo amaba aunque lamentablemente los dos éramos iguales con las demostraciones de afecto.

El aire se volvió helado y denso dentro de la habitación y sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo se tensiono, observe atenta como el vidrio de la ventana se empañaba con gran rapidez, podía sentir el frio recorrer mi piel, arrastrándose lentamente poniéndome la piel de gallina… cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando con todas mis fuerzas girar mi cabeza, mi curiosidad era un problema o una virtud dependiendo de en cuantos problemas pudiera meterme.

El frío se fue tan rápido como había llegado, deje escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo muy lentamente orgullosa de no haber sucumbido a las ansias de mirar como cada vez que esto ocurría, no estaba segura de querer darle un nombre a lo que me sucedía y mucho menos contárselo a alguien porque tal vez terminaría viviendo en un manicomio por el resto de mi vida.

Presione mi mano abierta contra el frio y empañado cristal de la ventana mientras dejaba escapar un lento suspiro, me sentía agobiada, ansiosa y muy asustada por toda la rareza que estaba invadiendo mi vida, mire el libro abierto en mi regazo y al que apenas había leído antes de perderme en mis pensamientos nuevamente, era algo que me pasaba últimamente, retraerme con solo la música de compañera… sin que lo evitara mi mente evoco de nuevo los dolorosos recuerdos con gran facilidad.

**Flash Back…**

_Renée había querido celebrar mi cumpleaños por todo lo alto, no soy muy dada a las fiestas y mucho menos el ser el centro de atención pero mi madre estaba tan feliz con mi cumpleaños que no pude decirle que no. afortunadamente le había pedido que por favor no se extralimitara y me alegraba que por una vez lo hubiera tomado con calma y yo lo había disfrutado bastante._

_Así que habíamos pasado toda la mañana en un Spa, almorzado he ido de compras, una actividad de madre e hija bastante normal, luego Phil se nos había unido para ver una película y cenar antes de regresar a casa, me había encargado de retratarlo todo con la cámara que Charlie me había enviado de regalo._

_No podía quejarme puesto que había sido un día estupendo y estaba feliz por ello, observe la cámara entre mis manos mientras una lenta sonrisa se apoderaba de mi rostro, no era una persona muy sociable así que no tenía amigos, graduarte de la escuela con solo 16 años no te hace precisamente popular entre los adolecentes._

_Nunca he sido muy normal si lo aplicamos a los estándares convencionales de cómo un adolecente debería ser, tengo lo que medicamente llaman __**memoria Eidética**__ o como le llamarían comúnmente __**memoria fotográfica**__ eso significa __que tengo la capacidad de recordar cosas oídas y vistas con un nivel de detalle casi perfecto y puede ser una maldición o un don depende de cómo se mire, en psicología las personas con __**Hipertrofia**__**de la memoria Eidética**__ pueden recordar cualquier cosa que hayan visto u oído, incluso aunque lo hayan percibido una sola vez y de forma fugaz, en general los recuerdos son menos claros y detallados que las percepciones, pero a veces una imagen memorizada es completa en cada detalle. Según mi psicólogo este fenómeno de la memoria ocurre en los niños y se pierde cuando se llega a ser adulto y son muy raros los casos como el mío, pues bien ser una rareza no es precisamente una buena cosa cuando se es un adolescente de 16 años. Ser diferente nunca era fácil, la historia de mi vida._

_- ¿Estás bien cariño? – levante el rostro, mi madre se había girado sobre el asiento del copiloto y me miraba expectante, le sonreí abiertamente alejado los pensamientos deprimentes de mi cabeza, hacía tiempo que había llegado a un acuerdo con mis rarezas y las había aceptado, yo era así y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo._

_- Si, mamá… gracias por un día extraordinario… gracias – tome su mano dándole un apretón cariñoso, sus ojos brillaron y me dio una sonrisa cegadora._

_- De nada Bells… – se giro de nuevo hacia el frente moviendo los botones del radio del auto intentando sintonizar alguna emisora…_

_Renée era una persona peculiar y maravillosa y yo estaba orgullosa de que fuera mi madre, el auto se detuvo abruptamente en un semáforo en rojo, Phil y mi madre comenzaron a reír mientras ella se burlaba de su casi infracción de tránsito… la cámara escapo de mi manos cayendo con un golpe seco en el piso del auto, me quite el cinturón de seguridad con rapidez y me incline para recogerla mientras el auto reanudaba su marcha…_

_El fuerte ruido de una bocina y el chirrido de neumáticos fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad…_

_Flotaba en una especie de limbo donde solo había oscuridad, flotaba en medio del vacío mientras susurros iban y venían a mí alrededor como un constante zumbido, me sentía perdida ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué había pasado? El murmullo se hizo más intenso, casi insoportable…_

_En un acto inconsciente mire hacia arriba, la intensa luz me segó por completo…. Y entonces caí de manera vertiginosa, mi corazón moviéndose tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí, todo se volvió oscuridad._

_El intenso pitido y el dolor en mi cuerpo fueron una clara señal de que estaba viva o por lo menos algo parecido, me removí incomoda contra la semi blanda superficie…_

_- Bella – luche por salir de la intensa bruma – bella…_

_Parpadee intensamente intentado enfocarme, manteniendo como ancla a la voz que me estaba llamando, juraría que era la voz de Charlie… mis ojos dolieron cuando por fin pude abrirlos, estaba en una habitación blanca, esterilizada, bien. Era obvio que estaba en un hospital, el rostro de mi padre apareció frente a mi ojeroso y preocupado._

_- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? – intente responder pero mi lengua se sentía pesada y pastosa así que solo asentí lentamente, estudie mi cuerpo lentamente solo para darme cuenta de que tenía demasiados cables y tubos en mis manos y pecho, mire a Charlie exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada – estas en el hospital Bells… Renée, Phil y tu tuvieron un accidente… una camión se paso un alto y los embistió… has estado más de un mes en coma…_

_- ¿Dónde está mamá? – mi voz fue ronca y mi garganta dolió por el esfuerzo pero pude expresar lo que quería, desvió la mirada y lo vi tragar saliva, mi corazón se oprimió y el pitido se intensifico con fuerza mientras me revolvía sobre la cama, mi mente repitiendo __**No**__ una y otra vez…_

_Fui vagamente consciente de lo que sucedió después, entraron médicos a la habitación y sacaron a Charlie, luego todo fue oscuridad…_

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Abrí los ojos en el presente, las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas calientes al principio y frías al final… podía recordar cada detalle, cada sonido por insignificante que pareciera de ese espantoso día. Mi vida había cambiado por completo a partir de ese día, jamás volvería a celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Me había mudado con mi padre a Forks abandonando todo lo que conocía y al sol de Phoenix, Arizona… ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de asistir a la escuela para distraerme porque ya me había graduado, ahora había decidido tomar un año sabático antes de empezar la universidad, intentar mitigar el dolor tan insoportable que siento en mi interior…

¿Cómo sobrevives al dolor? ¿Cómo puedes aceptar y sobrellevar tantas perdidas?... ¡Eso es imposible! Pero hay que aferrarse a la vida y hacer lo que sea necesario para seguir adelante, por los seres que tanto amas, porque estas consciente de que si ellos se derrumban eres tu quien debe convertirse en su apoyo y ser fuerte para ayudarlos a reponerse, porque tienes que ser su fortaleza, porque verlos sufrir solo te dolería mas...

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, estos no dejaban de vagar una y otra vez por los mismos recuerdos dolorosos, mientras mi mirada vagaba por mi habitación... no sabía cómo pero tenía que ser fuerte, por mi padre y por mí...

La figura atravesó la pared y se detuvo en medio de la habitación, jadee de la impresión y caí de la ventana aterrizando en el suelo con un ruido sordo, cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras enterraba la cabeza entre mis piernas.

El aire se volvió frio en la habitación como siempre sucedía cada vez que aparecían, me estremecí con violencia al sentir la mano fantasmal acariciar mi hombro, la sensación fría sobre mi piel, era como atravesar una telaraña… ¿Por qué tenía que sucederme todo a mi? Después del accidente los había notado a mí alrededor como una constante presencia que no me abandonaba, no sabía si estaba enloqueciendo pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, yo solo quería que se terminara…


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que se le ocurrió a mi mente, espero que lo disfruten...**

**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y pues solo la historia es mía...**

**Saludos...**

**Capitulo 1**

_Corría por el sendero completamente absorta y relajada, el trabajo en la oficina muchas veces resultaba abrumador, amaba mi trabajo pero de vez en cuando era estupendo poderme desconectar por completo. La música de mi Ipod le agregaba mucha más tranquilidad, el parque se mantenía solo a esta hora de la mañana pero eso me gustaba, era mi pequeño paraíso dentro de la ciudad y la locura moderna._

_Me detuve apoyándome en el árbol más cercano para beber algo de agua, respire profundamente llevando aire puro a mis pulmones, correr era un buen ejercicio cardiovascular y era el único que podía permitirme con mis apretados horarios._

_Tome la botella de agua que llevaba cruzada sobre mi torso en el pequeño bolso y le di un generoso trago, mi mente rememorando los pendientes que tenía que resolver y el nuevo caso que tenía que planear si quería ganarlo en la corte, ser la abogada más joven en la firma era un honor pero también un constante desafío._

_Fuertes brazos me aprisionaron por la espalda inmovilizándome, el pañuelo tapo mi nariz y boca llenándolos con un fuerte olor a amoniaco, luche por mantenerme consiente, intentando luchar con todas mis fuerzas contra el férreo abrazo pero fue inútil… mi cuerpo se aflojo y me deje llevar por la inconsciencia._

_Tome conciencia de mi cuerpo, mis ojos estaban abiertos y podía ver claramente la intensa luz brillante sobre mí, estaba despierta pero mi cuerpo no me respondía… intente gritar, moverme pero no pude, todo era completamente inútil… mi corazón se acelero hasta niveles insospechado, me sentía paralizada, atrapada._

_El fuerte silbido entonaba una melodía desconocida y sin embargo me erizo la piel, podía sentir el sudor frio sobre mi cuerpo… fuertes pasos haciendo eco en la habitación ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Los pasos se detuvieron, el sonido de cosas siendo removidas llenaron la estancia al igual que el creciente silbido… una mano se deslizo por mis piernas hasta mis senos y fui consciente de que estaba completamente desnuda, la melodía silbante se detuvo y unos ojos azules fríos y sin vida me miraron detenidamente, estudiándome como a un espécimen de laboratorio… la hoja del bisturí brillo contra la luz de la enorme lámpara, intente gritar pero me fue imposible, mi boca no pudo ni moverse…_

Desperté agitada y empapada en un sudor frio, mi respiración irregular mientras observaba el techo de mi habitación… el sueño había sido tan vivido, tan real…

No era la primera vez que esto me sucedía y había tratado de olvidarlo aunque técnicamente para mí era imposible, me gire sobre mi costado intentando por todos los medios volver a dormir pero sería una tarea difícil, me incorpore en la cama lentamente aun con algo de sueño. La suave y lastimera voz me puso la piel de gallina de inmediato.

_- ¡Ayúdame…! _– cerré mis ojos con fuerza, la figura estaba frente a mí al final de la cama ¿Por qué no podían aparecer sin toda la sangre? ¡Dios! Era grotesco, me estremecí mientras la temperatura bajaba en mi habitación, el frio parecía ser una característica constante de sus apariciones…

Con veinticinco años de vida deseaba más que nunca poder ser normal y era una lástima que no pudiera serlo, no importa cuánto lo deseara, la temperatura volvió a la normalidad y pude respirar tranquila. Yo no había pedido esta habilidad simplemente la obtuve después de despertar del coma luego de la muerte de mi madre y su esposo, aun me dolía pensar en ella pero había aprendido a vivir con ello, nunca superas el dolor de la perdida pero aprendes a aceptarlo y te haces fuerte con ello.

Salí de la cama a trompicones, el reloj en mi mesa de noche marcaba las ocho de la mañana y estaba segura de que no iba a poder dormir, camine por el pasillo con lentitud y baje las escaleras de dos en dos para dirigirme a la cocina por algo de comer.

Nueve años después había logrado obtener un título en educación así como también licenciarme en literatura, una por vocación y otra por pasión… unos meses después de mi llegada a Forks tras la muerte de mi madre me había reencontrado con Jacob y este se había convertido en mi ancla y fortaleza, nuestra amistad había continuado a pesar de mi partida a la universidad en Seattle, la camaradería había dado paso al amor y nuestra relación se había afianzado hasta el compromiso, pero todo había acabado seis meses atrás cuando había descubierto un lado de Jake que resultaba increíble para mí.

A mi querido prometido le gustaba el sexo, bueno como a todos seria una hipócrita si dijera que a mí no, pero lo de Jacob rallaba en lo obsesivo, también había descubierto que no solo le gustaban las mujeres, no, a él le gustaban los hombres también y por ultimo pero no menos importante el muy idiota era fanático de los tríos y las orgias, era un adicto consumado y no creo que quisiera curarse de dicha adicción, había descubierto todo de la peor manera posible y aun no lo superaba por completo, me estremecí, definitivamente tener una súper memoria muchas veces era una maldición.

Luego del enorme descubrimiento solo había tomado mis cosas y regresado a Forks dejando atrás a Jacob y su extraña singularidad, el anillo de compromiso y el comienzo de una vida que jamás terminaría de construir, muchos dirían que simplemente había huido pero yo le llamo instinto de conservación. Ahora que puedo pensar con la cabeza en frio me he dado cuenta que en realidad no amaba a Jake, por lo menos no como hombre porque si de algo estaba segura era de que extrañaba a mi mejor amigo, creo que tal vez no era el engaño en si lo que me había dolido tanto sino el hecho de que mi mejor amigo no hubiera confiado lo suficiente en mi como para contarme sus excentricidades.

Ahora de regreso con mi padre no me sentía precisamente una desdichada después de todo yo amaba a Charlie, el era todo lo que tenia y me agradaba volver al pequeño pueblo y alejarme un poco del bullicio de la ciudad, era una buena cosa para mi alocada cabeza aunque el único problema era que podía verlos a "ellos" con mayor facilidad.

Afortunadamente podía ocupar mi mente en mi trabajo como profesora de literatura en la secundaria de Forks, tenía un par de amigas maravillosas y trabaja como voluntaria los sábados en el centro cultural de Port Angeles, me gustaba trabajar con los adolescentes, era algo que me revitalizaba además tenía habilidades para la pintura y escultura así que podía llegar a ellos a través del arte.

Me prepare un sándwich con rapidez, llene un vaso con jugo de naranja y me senté en la mesa, mi vida había dado un giro de 180° grados pero no era el fin del mundo, no era propensa a echarme a sufrir sin remedio por cosas que siempre tienen una solución, la muerte de mi madre y todo lo que trajo a mi vida la experiencia cercana a la muerte me habían enseñado eso.

Devore mi desayuno en un dos por tres y luego de lavar los trastes sucios corrí escaleras arriba… el agua caliente relajo los músculos agarrotados de mi cuello y espalda, no había estado durmiendo nada bien los últimos meses y nada tenía que ver con mi reciente desengaño amoroso, eran las constantes pesadillas que poblaban mis sueños, eran tan reales, tan vividas que podía sentir el dolor, la angustia y el terror de las mujeres de mis sueños y luego al despertar las encontraba en mi habitación flotando sobre mi cama pidiendo mi ayuda ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarlas? No sabía que querían de mí exactamente.

Yo no era **Melinda Gordon**, las cosas no siempre eran tan sencillas como muchos podrían asumir, no era solo hablar con ellos o soñar con los acontecimientos antes de que pasaran o tener visiones, no, era un poco más complicado y aterrador que eso… normalmente mis pesadillas me daban una visión de los últimos momentos de las personas antes morir y la mayoría de las veces eran muertes violentas además todas estas pesadillas o visiones llegaban a mi cuando ya había sucedido, era algo que había comprobado por las malas.

Yo no lograba hablar con "ellos" puesto que la mayoría de las veces solo se quedaban allí suspendidas, con la mira fija en el vacío o sobre mí, atravesándome o cosas así, pero ahora por alguna extraña razón les había dado por pedirme ayuda mientras me miraban fijamente y aun no lograba entender porque lo hacían, me negaba a entenderlo, era escalofriante y me negaba a ser aun más extraña… tal vez estaba siendo egoísta pero ¡Demonios! Yo no era un mártir.

Me vestí con rapidez, unos jeans negros pitillo que se amoldaban a mis caderas y mis largas piernas, botines negros con un pequeño tacón cuadrado y un sweater de algodón azul, recogí mi largo cabello en una cola de caballo dejándolo caer en suaves bucles por mi espalda, no era muy adicta al maquillaje así que solo coloque un poco de brillo en mis labios y presto… la música de **Titanium** lleno mi habitación, tome el teléfono y no pude evitar sonreír al ver la pantalla.

- ¡Hey! Angie… ¿ya estas de regreso? ¿Qué tal la luna de miel?

_- ¡Hey! Bells… ya estamos de regreso_ – negué divertida mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y bolso y salía de mi habitación – _ha sido toda una aventura…_

- Bien, recorrer parís como mochilera es extremadamente divertido – no pude evitar bufar ante el sentido de romanticismo de mi mejor amiga… me detuve al pie de las escaleras preguntándome si había olvidado algo…

_- __Eres tan mala… algún día estarás tan enamorada que esas cosas no te importaran_ – podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz y era por eso que adoraba a Ángela, a ella no le importaba mi negro sentido del humor o que fuera tan cínica a veces, éramos amigas de forma incondicional no importaba que… ella siempre supo que Jake y yo no llegaríamos a ninguna parte pero tuvo el sentido común suficiente para no atosigarme con ello a sabiendas de que yo era una terca sin remedio, y luego estuvo para mi soportando mi llantos, los gritos y juramentos que me permití expresar mientras estaba furiosa con Jacob Black a causa de sus mentiras.

- Sí, me gusta la perspectiva de dormir en el suelo y todo lo que conlleva a ser mochilero en mi luna de miel, simplemente romántico – mi voz impregnada de sarcasmo al cuadrado, su risa a través del teléfono me contagio rápidamente, Ángela había sido la única persona con la que había podido llevarme bien mientras estuve en Forks antes de ir a la universidad, nuestro primer encuentro había estado lleno de lagrimas de mi parte y palabras de consuelo de la suya, luego de ello nos habíamos hecho inseparables, fuimos juntas a la universidad y ella había obtenido el título en medicina, le gustaba mucho ayudar a los demás, al final me había convertido en su madrina de boda y no en la novia pero estaba inmensamente feliz por ella – sabes que estoy feliz por ti Angie aunque te hayas casado con el abogado más extraño que he conocido en mi vida…

_- ¡Oh vamos! Ben no es tan extraño…_

- Aja, solo muy diferente – puse los ojos en blanco, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que yo dejara de pensar que su esposo no era extraño – ¿Cuándo podre verte?

_- Bien, ¿Qué te parece si me visitas en el hospital el lunes?_ – resople, ella sabía cuánto odiaba los hospitales, no solo por el tarumá del accidente sino porque era la única persona que conocía mi secreto y era gracias a ella que sabía que no podía cambiar las cosas que veía en mis pesadillas, mi corazón se apretó por un momento al igual que mi garganta, ese día había sido difícil para ella y para mi, carraspee – _¿Aun no lo superas uh…?_

- Sabes que no… además trabajo en una escuela secundaria ¿Recuerdas? Eso significa que trabajo los lunes también…

_- De acuerdo, Ben y yo vamos a una pequeña reunión con unos amigos este domingo ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?_

- ¿No intentas conseguirme un novio o algo parecido verdad? – fruncí el seño, no necesitaba de un hombre ahora me sentía muy bien con mi vida tal y como estaba…

_- No…_

- Ummm…

_- Lo prometo…_

- Muy bien, nos vemos el domingo… cuídate…

_- Tu también cabezota_ – la línea murió, guarde el celular dentro de mi bolso y estaba por salir de la casa cuando algo llamo mi atención poderosamente, entrecerré los ojos mientras me acercaba a la mesa frente a la televisión, recordaba claramente ver a Charlie revisar con avidez esas carpetas rojas esparcidas sobre la pequeña mesa, suspire mientras buscaba el teléfono y marcaba el numero de mi padre. Ordene las carpetas teniendo especial cuidado de no ver el contenido de las mismas esa era otra lección que había aprendido por las malas, había llegado a un acuerdo conmigo misma y me negaba a ser masoquista, era suficiente con los horrores que ya veía.

_- Charlie Swan_ – la gruesa voz de mi padre me hizo saltar en mi lugar.

- Papa, soy yo Bella… hay unas carpetas rojas sobre la mesa frente al televisor ¿Las necesitas?

_- Así que hay era donde las había dejado_ – sonreí, Charlie era el jefe de policía de Forks y como un pueblo pequeño era bastante tranquilo pero en los últimos meses había estado trabajado en conjunto con el departamento de policía de Port Angeles, según él mientras más manos pudieran ayudar más rápido se resolverían las cosas además Henry O' Brian jefe de policía de Port Angeles era amigo de Charlie – _no quiero molestarte Bells…_

- Te las llevare, igual voy saliendo para Port Angeles así que no hay problema.

_- Estupendo…_ – colgó, bueno ese era mi padre siempre tan elocuente…

Tome las carpetas y salí de la casa asegurando la puerta detrás de mí, avance con rapidez hasta mi **Jeep Wrangler** negro, el único lujo que me había permitido, era practico, funcional, cómodo y tenia estilo. Deje mi bolso y las carpetas sobre el asiento del copiloto y después de ajustarme el cinturón de seguridad me puse en camino.

No era muy dada a la televisión pero si sabía lo que estaba sucediendo por Charlie, no había entrado en detalles pero ahora sabía que había un asesino en serie acechando Seattle y dejando los cuerpos en Port Angeles y Forks, por lo poco que sabía ya habían cuatro víctimas y parecía ir en asenso así que ahora tenía gas pimienta en mi bolso y un padre policía demasiado paranoico ¿Qué posibilidades había de que el maniático buscara victimas en un pueblo pequeño? Tal vez ninguna pero había aprendido a no subestimar las cosas.

El Jeep era rápido así que estuve en Port Angeles rápidamente, el reloj del salpicadero del auto marcaba las diez de la mañana, bien, me había tomado poco tiempo llegar y eso era una buena cosa. Conduje por la calle principal antes de desviarme hacia el estacionamiento de la estación de policía, esperaba poder dale las carpetas a Charlie y seguir hasta el centro cultural rápido.

Había planeado darles a los chicos pintura en espray y dejarlos expresarse en la enorme pared blanca del patio, la veía tan deprimente que no había tardado nada en comprar la pintura junto con algunas otras cosas para la actividad de este sábado. El arte era genial para el alma y en el centro los chicos podían expresarse y ser ellos mismos sin miedos o restricciones. Divise un puesto en el concurrido estacionamiento, uno pensaría que estaba en un supermercado o un centro comercial y no en una estación de policía.

Frene de forma abrupta y mi cabeza reboto contra el asiento, cerré los ojos con fuerza siseando de dolor… una enorme **SUV** negra salida de no sé donde se había atravesado en mi camino y se había robado el puesto de estacionamiento. Fruncí los labios mientras intentaba mantener mi temperamento a raya, observe al conductor bajarse de la camioneta y dar la vuelta para abrir la parte de atrás de la SUV.

Jadee al observar al espectacular espécimen, de unos seis pies de alto o quizás un poco más, hombros anchos y cuerpo musculoso, podía ver los brazos y estomago marcarse bajo la fina tela de la franela gris que llevaba, jeans negros enmarcaban piernas largas y por lo que podía ver musculosas, las botas y la chaqueta de cuero lo hacían parecer peligroso y sexy… cabello marrón broncíneo enmarcaban un rostro muy atractivo aunque solo podía ver su perfil, lo observe atentamente sacar una caja de la parte trasera, cerrar la camioneta y adentrarse en el edificio. Sin una disculpa, ni siquiera una mirada en mi dirección, estaba furiosa e indignada y esas no eran buenas noticias para él.

- ¡Oh chico! Debes estar bromeando – apreté el volante con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se pusieron aun mas blancos, ¿Dónde rayos estaban sus modales?

Fruncí el seño mientras miraba la bonita, enorme y brillante camioneta negra, los engranajes de mi cabeza trabajando a mil por hora, no importaba cuan sexy y espectacular fuera el sujeto en cuestión necesitaba aprender modales y yo como buena profesora iba a enseñárselos.

Me quite el cinturón de seguridad con rapidez, rebusque en mi bolso y encontré el folleto que me habían entregado los chicos del último año sobre el rescate de nuestros valores y buenos modales, lo había metido en mi bolso el martes y era una buena cosa que hoy decidiera usar el mismo bolso.

Recorrí con la mirada todo el estacionamiento para asegurarme que nadie me viera, me gire sobre mi asiento para ver las cajas que contenían el material que llevaba hoy al centro, sonreí lentamente al ver las latas de espray, bien, muchas veces solía ser impulsiva y esta era una de ellas, no soy una mala persona pero lo justo es lo justo y la verdad es que soy muy vengativa.

Tome una lata que sabía que contenía un amarillo brillante y baje del auto, me balancee cual niña pequeña mientras avanzaba hasta la camioneta, mire a mi alrededor de nuevo para asegurarme de que nadie me vería después de todo no quería dañar la imagen de Charlie y ciertamente que me atraparan haciendo vandalismo no sería bueno. Era una mujer de veinticinco años, adulta, muy madura y seria pero de vez en cuando trogloditas sin educación sacaban mi lado estúpido e impulsivo, no era perfecta y eso me gustaba, mire su placa y pude vislumbrar la discreta etiqueta de policía que le permitía estacionarse en cualquier lugar, mordí mi labio inferior, así que el imbécil pomposo era policía, interesante.

Me moví hacia delante y coloque el folleto bajo el limpia parabrisas esperaba que pudiera verlo porque de otra manera la broma no tendría sentido. Sostuve la lata de espray en mi mano izquierda mientras daba pequeños golpes en mi mentón con la mano libre ¿Dónde era el mejor lugar para dejarle saber mi opinión? ¿En los costados tal vez? No, muy vulgar ¿En el capo? Muy obvio...

- Ummm… – observe el vidrio en la parte trasera, bueno había encontrado el lugar perfecto, agite la lata y usando mi mano izquierda para cubrir mi nariz y boca como protección al olor, mire alrededor una última vez para comprobar que seguía sin haber moros en la costa y comencé a escribir. Los autos y camionetas que llenaban el estacionamiento ofrecían algo de aislamiento a pesar de que las personas transitaban a pie o en autos por la carretera, nadie me prestaba atención suficiente y ningún otro auto llego mientras realizaba mi brillante trabajo artístico.

Realice trazos muy bonitos mientras escribía en mayúsculas **"Idiota Pomposo"** en el vidrio polarizado, el amarillo brillante creaba una bonito contraste con el negro de la SUV, asentí satisfecha una vez termine el trabajo, la sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro fue enorme mientras volvía a mi Jeep y emprendía la búsqueda de un nuevo lugar donde aparcar. Casi al final del estacionamiento encontré un puesto vacio.

Tome las carpetas e hice el camino hasta el edifico con rapidez, resople, bueno al menos tenia la satisfacción de que el sexy troglodita no olvidaría nunca este día. Sonreí a la recepcionista con amabilidad mientras le preguntaba por mi padre y le indicaba el motivo por el que estaba en la estación, hice una mueca de disgusto cuando me dijo que no podía pasar y que le dejara a ella las carpetas, no era una buena opción para mí, sus ojos negros no me inspiraban confianza y estas carpetas eran importantes… ella podía trabajar en una estación de policía pero eso no la hacía una persona de confianza para mí.

Afortunadamente un oficial se ofreció a llevarlas a la sala de reuniones, estaban reunidos y no se me permitiría entrar a mí, lo vi entrar mientras escuchaba la voz nasal y estridente de la recepcionista hablando por teléfono, era irritante y moleta y no necesitaba tener memoria fotográfica para afirmar que era una voz que no olvidaría jamás, no pueden haber dos seres tan molestos en el mundo.

Charlie se asomo por la puerta y me dio un saludo con la mano antes de desparecer dentro de la sala otra vez, bueno esa era mi señal de salida, además no quería tener que encontrarme con el sujeto de la camioneta que había modificado y de manera muy artística debo decir, deje escapar una risita tonta mientras salía de la estación y desandaba el camino hasta mi auto, para luego salir rápidamente hacia el centro cultural… justo ahora estaba de un muy buen humor.

El centro cultural era una pequeña edificación de una sola planta cerca del área turística de la bahía, esculturas abstractas adornaban un precioso jardín dándole una muy buena bienvenida a todo aquel que decidiera visitarnos, siempre con buena música y arte, era el mejor lugar para las mentes jóvenes.

Estacione mi Jeep y baje las cajas del asiento trasero, algunos de los chicos vinieron en mi ayuda y cargaron el material hasta adentro por mí. Amaba mi trabajo como voluntaria, ayudarlos y darles herramientas para que se desarrollaran de manera artística e intelectual me hacían sentir que lo estaba haciendo verdaderamente bien.

Mientras les explicaba detalladamente lo que quería que hicieran en la pared del patio no pude evitar reír abiertamente con ellos contagiada por completo con su entusiasmo, aunque recordar lo que había hecho con el espray amarillo brillante también mejoraba mi ánimo.

Los observe trabajar por unos minutos apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, tan llenos de vida y de sueños, estaba agradecida por todo lo bueno que recibía en mi vida a pesar de las rarezas y las tristezas. Extrañaba inmensamente a Renée y lo casi normal que era mi vida antes del accidente que la cambio para siempre, pero estaba consciente de que todas las experiencias, malas o buenas habían forjado mi carácter y me habían convertido en quien era ahora y yo estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

* * *

Hola, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, a medida que se desarrolle la historia conocerán más a este Jacob... bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer... en cuanto a nuestro sexy troglodita creo que ya sospechan de quien se trata...XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...

Saludos...


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo...**

**Como siempre Aclaro que solo la historia es mía, los personajes le pertenecen a la fantastatica stephenie meyer...**

**Capitulo 2**

Eran las diez de la noche, Charlie aun no había llegado a casa y enserio comenzaba a preocuparme, mire de nuevo el reloj de mi laptop para estar completamente segura, necesitaba comprarme un reloj con urgencia. Estaba algo cansada por el trabajo del día pero no por eso iba a dejar de esperar para ver llegar a mi padre sano y salvo a casa.

Me acomode en el sofá sentándome sobre mis piernas cruzadas en forma india, me había preparado ya para dormir, unos pans, franela, medias y calentadores, mirando detenidamente la pantalla de la computadora abrí el e-mail de Angela, bueno, pensé que se olvidaría de la cita de mañana pero mi amiga me conocía demasiado bien… sonreí divertida por las fotos de su viaje ellos eran una pareja tan extraña pero en el buen sentido y estaba feliz por ellos, por lo menos había disfrutado de su luna de miel antes de reincorporarse tan rápido al trabajo, la vida de un medico era bastante complicada.

- ¿Bella? – la voz de Charlie me relajo bastante y ahora podía ir a dormir tranquila… el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose me hicieron levantar la mirada de la computadora para mirarlo mientras entraba en la estancia, le di una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo examinaba detenidamente, podía ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos y el cansancio era claro en su rostro…

- Estoy aquí – me dio un amago de sonrisa que parecía más una mueca y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá dejando escapar un suspiro que me hizo estremecer, Charlie se veía agotado y eso se demostraba en el hecho de que aun no se había desprendido de su arma algo que hacía siempre desde que podía recordar, esta situación no me gustaba para nada – no preguntare que tal fue tu día, lo veo y no me gusta.

- Bells, yo soy el padre – resople, un sonido nada digno de una dama – y esto es importante…

- No es tu responsabilidad… no quiero ser egoísta pero mírate, estas demasiado agotado…

- Lo es – lo estudie detenidamente – eres lo único que me queda Bella y si puedo hacer algo para hacer el mundo un poco más seguro para ti, entonces que así sea… y solo necesito dormir.

- No a costa de tu salud – carraspee, mis ojos picaban por las lagrimas… Charlie y yo nunca demostrábamos nuestros sentimientos abiertamente y era conmovedor e incomodo escucharlo hablar ahora. Sabía que me amaba pero presenciarlo era aun más abrumador que saberlo a ciencia cierta.

- Te agradezco el esfuerzo papá… pero no quiero perderte a ti también – me removí incomoda en mi asiento mientras lo mirada sonrojarse – solo ten cuidado ¿Bien?

- De acuerdo – su sonrisa fue trémula al igual que la mía y ahora fue mi turno de sonrójame, sentí el calor recorrer mi cuello hasta agolparse en mis mejillas, carraspee incomoda y volví mi mirada a la computadora. Como siempre el silencio fue cómodo y se extendió por unos minutos, luego simplemente porque era Charlie encendió el televisor y los sonidos de algún partido llenaron la habitación, apague la computadora y lo mire atentamente mientras su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla del televisor parecía concentrado en el partido pero para mí era claro que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Entonces… ¿Qué tal la reunión? – sus ojos me observaron con detenimiento antes de suspirar.

- Es complicado…

- Sé que no debes hablar de ello, que es confidencial todo lo referente al caso pero…

- Confío en ti Bells es solo… – estudio mi rostro con una intensidad que me sorprendió, parecía debatirse entre decirme o simplemente ignorar mi abierta curiosidad – está bien, estamos completamente perdidos con este sujeto, ha este asesino le gusta la atención y parece que juega al gato y al ratón con nosotros, no hay ADN o alguna pista tangible que nos lleve a conocer su identidad, solo sabemos que es un psicópata cruel y sádico… que ha secuestrado y asesinado a sangre fría a cuatro mujeres y secuestrado a una quinta de la cual aun no sabemos nada…

- ¿Quinta víctima?

- Si… – mi mente viajo a la mañana de hoy, recreando fielmente el momento en que Charlie había asomado la cabeza por la puerta para saludarme con la mano, podía ver con nitidez y detalle la oficina en la que estaba, todo pareció suspenderse como si se tratase de fotografías… era como si estuviera allí en este preciso momento.

Pude avanzar fácilmente entre ellas hasta llegar a la enorme ventana de cristal, era extraño que no la notara antes, podía verlos alrededor de una mesa de madera discutiendo y observando hojas y fotos, desvié mi atención hacia la enorme pizarra de cristal al fondo de la enorme oficina… cuatro fotos en las esquinas y a su alrededor anotaciones en marcador rojo y negro, fechas de desapariciones, nombres, lugares donde las habían hallado, detalles de los cuerpos y justo en el centro estaba la foto de la ultima victima un signo de interrogación debajo de ella…

- ¿Bells? – parpadee hasta enfocar a Charlie, ahora tenía la piel de gallina y el vello de mi nuca se había erizado por completo ¡Dios! No podía ser cierto, sin embargo estaba muy claro y me era imposible negarlo y mi súper mente era la prueba de ello – ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida de repente.

- Si papá, creo que solo estoy cansada… y ya soy pálida…

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – asentí mientras sonreía intentando mantener a raya mi ansiedad hasta estar lejos de Charlie…

- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo han podido encontrar los cuerpos si el asesino es tan meticuloso?

- Por sus cartas…

- ¿Cartas? – a pesar de toda mi aversión al tema, allí estaba mirándolo con renovado interés y esperando por su respuesta con inquietud ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

- A nuestro asesino le gusta escribirle a Cullen y avisarle donde deja los cuerpos, se burla de él y lo disfruta – fruncí el seño, la pregunta clara en mis ojos – Cullen es el detective encargado del caso, el fue el que tubo la brillante idea de unir a los departamentos en cuya jurisdicción el asesino había abandonado los cuerpos… es un sujeto bastante peculiar pero es uno de los mejores detectives de homicidios que he conocido, por algo le dicen el duro…

- ¡Vaya! El duro ¿Huh? – ¿Qué clase de apodo era ese? Me encogí ligeramente de hombros porque en realidad ese no era mi problema y tampoco lo más importante para mí en este momento… ahora que escuchaba a Charlie hablar con tanta claridad de todo esto podía entender su preocupación y paranoia, me incline acortando la distancia para darle un torpe abrazo – estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias Bells – le di una pequeña sonrisa mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi computadora para subir a mi habitación – por cierto Cullen está furioso por tu bromita con el espray…

- ¿Uh…? – la expresión picara en su rostro me hizo enrojecer de nuevo, enseguida vino a mi cabeza el folleto que había dejado bajo el limpia parabrisas ¿La camioneta era de Cullen? Observe atentamente mis pies, estudiando con suma atención mis calentadores de colores como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, lo admito soy muy mala mentirosa, cuando lo hago tartamudeo y mis orejas se ponen tan rojas como remolacha, extremadamente vergonzoso.

- El folleto, el que fueras a la estación a la misma hora que llego Cullen… ha y no olvidemos que yo te acompañe por la pintura en espray… soy un policía de pueblo Bella pero te conozco y esa broma tenia tu firma por todos lados, el hombre estaba furioso…

- ¡Demonios! – enrojecí furiosamente mientras Charlie explotaba en carcajadas ¡Pillada! Me encogí de hombros, por lo menos mi padre estaba riéndose abiertamente y la tensión había desaparecido de sus hombros – se robo mí puesto de estacionamiento y no fue nada amable…

- Bien, el duro Cullen no es precisamente amable – no pude evitar la mueca _vaya con el apodo _ – es un tanto extraño y la verdad es que nunca sonríe pero como ya dije es un excelente policía…

- Ya… ¿Le dijiste que fui yo? – mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza mientras lo miraba, me dio una sonrisa divertida antes de negar, respire aliviada – buenas noches papá…

- De acuerdo, descansa Bells – subí rápidamente las escaleras con la ansiedad arrastrándose por mi cuerpo como una densa capa de piel ahora que no tenía que fingir normalidad frente a Charlie, me adentre en mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me apoye contra la madera y entonces solté todo el aire que había estado reteniendo de forma inconsciente… la historia de mí broma a Cullen olvidada por completo ante el giro de los acontecimientos, deje caer mí cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la puerta mientras mi mente corría a gran velocidad…

¿Cómo era posible que la mujer de mis pesadillas fuera la última víctima de un asesino en serie? Bueno era una pregunta demasiado larga y bastante obvia, sin embargo no tenía una respuesta completamente clara, respire profundo llevando aire a mis pulmones lentamente en un intento por calmar mi creciente miedo, esperando que mi corazón dejara de latir con tanta rapidez.

Mis pesadillas y las mujeres que había estado viendo, las que habían estado invadiendo mi espacio personal eran nada más y nada menos que las víctimas de un asesino enserie ¿Debería contarle a Charlie lo que sabía? Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que esa nueva chica secuestrada no regresaría con vida, ella ya estaba muerta.

Me aleje de la puerta y deje la laptop sobre mi escritorio tomando mi Ipod, camine con rapidez hasta la cama y me deje caer pesadamente acostándome derecha sobre la ropa de cama con la mirada fija en el techo _ el mundo es un pequeño pañuelo _esperaba que todo esto solo fuera una simple casualidad y no ocurriera de nuevo, no quería ser egoísta pero ya no quería seguir viéndolas, yo no podía ayudarlas…

Me coloque los audífonos y encendí la música a todo volumen, decirle a Charlie lo que acababa de descubrir no era una opción, yo amaba a mi padre pero no me sentía cómoda con el hecho de decirle la verdad que tan celosamente había estado guardando todos estos años, el tal vez creería que había enloquecido y yo no soportaría la mirada de compasión en su rostro, definitivamente era una conversación que no quería tener.

_ ¡Hey! Charlie sabes que la chica secuestrada no regresara y tampoco la encontraran con vida y te preguntaras como lo sé, pues fácil tuve este sueño con sus últimas horas de vida y luego cuando desperté estaba suspendida sobre mi cama, puedes creerlo… ¿una cerveza?_

Resople, esa no era una conversación viable con mi padre… No era que no confiara en Charlie solo era todo demasiado complicado de entender hasta para mí, podía contárselo a Angela pero no quería horrorizarla cuando estaba tan feliz después de su luna de miel… cerré los ojos por un momento dispuesta a relajarme, olvidar, eso era lo que quería hacer con todas mis fuerzas, lastimosamente para mí solo era una ilusión que jamás se haría realidad.

El sonido insistente de mi teléfono me saco del sueño profundo en el que estaba, en algún momento me había movido en la cama y los audífonos así como el Ipod habían terminado bajo mi cuerpo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente aun con mas ahincó ¿Quién rayos me llamaría a esta hora? El reloj despertador de mi mesita de noche marcaba las tres y treinta de la mañana, no recordaba en qué momento me había quedado dormida.

Tome el aparato de música y lo puse sobre la pequeña mesa tomando mi celular en el proceso, en la pantalla se leía claramente número desconocido, fruncí el seño, esto era muy raro normalmente... ¡Maldición!

- ¿Rose?

_- Tienes… que ayudarme…_ – cerré los ojos con fuerza, la angustia en su voz era alarmante – _descubrió el dinero que he estado guardando… me separo de Harper, estoy en el sótano y…_

- Espera, espera, ve más despacio…

_- El descubrió todo, por favor Bella _– me levante con rapidez de la cama y abrí mi armario de un tirón, tomando un par de pantalones y un sweater y lanzándolos a la cama – _se que ahora no está en la casa… se fue ayer a Seattle con Victoria… yo no sé qué hacer o como salir de aquí… el volverá, volverá y me castigara…_

- De acuerdo, voy a ir para haya… cálmate por favor ¿De dónde estás llamando?

_- El teléfono desechable que me diste la ultima vez, ayer me dejo subir y prepararle la comida a Harper, y sabes lo inteligente que es mi bebe… tuve que esperar a que se fuera para poder llamarte pero la señal es escasa aquí abajo y no lo logre hasta ahora, si no salgo de aquí hoy para la noche estaré muerta Bella, lo sabes y no sé qué sería de mi pequeña…_

- Tranquila Rose… voy a sacarte de allí, lo juro… solo... – el sonido de interferencia acuchillo mi oído – ¿Me oyes? ¿Rose? ¿Rose? ¡Maldición!

En el fondo de mi armario estaba el bolso que había preparado para cuando llegara este día, me vestí con rapidez, tejí mi cabello y rápidamente le escribí una pequeña nota a Charlie esperaba que no la cuestionara… tome mi celular, las llaves y moviéndome con cuidado salí de mi habitación.

Camine lentamente teniendo cuidado de no tropezar o hacer ruidos innecesarios, salí de la casa y sin perder tiempo acomode el bolso en el asiento de atrás del Jeep, el motor cobro vida con un suave ronroneo y rápidamente estaba tomando la carretera camino a Port Angeles, necesitaba llegar a Rose antes que el bastardo de James volviera…

Había conocido a Rosalie en mi primer año de universidad por casualidad mientras ella paseaba a su bebe recién nacida por el parque cercano al campus, era una chica dulce y de un carácter fuerte que se había enamorado de alguien que solo había jugado con sus sentimientos y la había dejado embarazada, ella había estado feliz a pesar del engaño pero su hermano no lo había tomado con tanta felicidad y se había encargado de hacérselo saber, rubia y de ojos azules era una mujer extremadamente hermosa pero James la había convertido en una persona demasiado asustadiza y vulnerable, las constantes golpizas junto al maltrato psicológico y las muchas amenazas contra la vida e integridad de Harper la habían mantenido presa en esa casa y bajo el completo dominio de James.

El nunca la había dejado terminar su carrera y luego del nacimiento de Harper la había mantenido encerrada en la casa y yo había perdido cualquier contacto con ella hasta que un encuentro fortuito me había puesto en su camino y desde entonces me había adjudicado el titulo de protectora, me las había arreglado para que ella pudiera titularse como profesora por internet, fue complicado y habíamos corrido muchos riesgos con James siempre vigilando pero pudo lograrlo.

Era su sueño y yo simplemente no podía permitir que el canalla le arrebatara la oportunidad de lograrlo, quería a Rose como a una hermana y era un sentimiento tan fuerte e inevitable que no podía ir contra él, Charlie solía decir que había heredado la pasión y la tenacidad de Renée y creo que tenía razón. Yo defendía a los que amaba con uñas y dientes, Rose era familia y nada me impediría ir en su ayuda cada vez que fuera necesario.

Siempre había esperado que Rosalie se armara del valor suficiente para enfrentarlo y comenzar una nueva vida junto a su hija lejos del bastardo, pero luego de intentarlo tantas veces sin resultados, simplemente se había rendido. Apreté el volante con fuerza, ahora que por fin se había decidido a escapar de ese infierno necesitaba sacarla de allí a como diera lugar.

Acelere hasta el fondo, volando sobre el pavimento aprovechándome de la hora y la soledad… jamás había entendido la maldad desmedida de James contra Rose, eran hermanos y sin embargo el se comportaba como si ella no fuera más que basura algo que no lograba comprender, cuando los había conocido su padre estaba muriendo de un cáncer de estomago, desahuciado por completo y su madre había muerto dos años atrás víctima de un accidente demasiado absurdo.

Después de la muerte de su padre, James se había mostrado cruel y despiadado con su hermana al punto de golpearla y dejarla sin comer o encerrada sin ver la luz del sol por más de una semana, no lo entendía.

Mientras más cerca estaba de alcanzar Port Angeles mas rápido trabaja mi cabeza en buscarle una solución a las dos preguntas que ocupaban mi mente ¿Cómo sacaría a Rose y a Harper de la casa? Bien, no tenía idea clara pero si mis cálculos no fallaba estaríamos al amparo de la madrugada y podríamos escapar sin ser vistas, la casa era hermosa y estaba lejos de ser una cárcel de máxima seguridad, ese hombre confiaba demasiado en todo el miedo que había infringido en Rose, bueno, yo le demostraría cuan equivocado estaba.

¿Ha donde las llevaría? Esa era un poco más fácil de responder, esperaba que Ben y Angela pudieran ayudarme con ello aunque aún no estaba totalmente segura de involúcralos. Bien podría llevarlas a un hotel y luego ir con mis amigos por algunas ideas más.

Sabía que por alguna razón James mantenía cautiva a Rose y que cuando notara que ya no estaba el primer lugar en el que buscaría seria en Forks, me conocía y sabia que yo lo detestaba y odiaba todo lo que le hacía a Rose así que estaría más que claro que sabría que yo había tenido algo que ver, después de todo siempre había sido una piedra en su zapato.

En cuanto entre a Port Angeles mi ansiedad creció con más intensidad, cruce la ciudad con rapidez, era una buena cosa que a las cinco de la mañana todo estuviera en completo silencio, en completa calma puesto que la ciudad aun no había despertado.

La casa estaba ubicada en una parte de la ciudad bastante aislada pero muy hermosa, cerca de la playa y de la montaña era un pequeño paraíso, siempre había admirado la vista y lo hermoso que era el lugar…

Estacione dos casas más atrás, era una hermosa infraestructura colonial de dos pisos y con una preciosa terraza perfecta para escalar, sonreí lentamente, ciertamente era muy impulsiva pero no se me ocurría una mejor idea además esta vez era por una muy buena causa, sinceramente esperaba no terminar sobre mi trasero.

Rodee la casa con lentitud evitando hacer ruido alguno o ser vista por algún vecinos afortunadamente la madrugada me ofrecía un buen camuflaje, el patio era extenso y se podía ver la bahía y la playa con bastante claridad.

Sin perder tiempo me afiance en el tronco de árbol más cercado a la terraza e impulsándome escale el árbol hasta la enorme rama que ofrecía una gran sombra sobre el lugar, con cuidado me balancee en la rama hasta que pude estabilizarme sobre el piso del parque, tome una respiración profunda me deje caer aterrizando con un ruido seco…

Me incorpore con rapidez, mi corazón latiendo a gran velocidad y tenía que confesar que estaba algo asustada y no precisamente por mis patéticos movimientos ninjas o lo que sea que fuera lo que acababa de hacer, porque no importaba que James fuera un bastardo esto era allanamiento de morada, dos delitos en un solo fin de semana esperaba que no me arrestaran o peor, que Charlie se enterara.

La manilla del ventanal cedió con facilidad y pude entrar a la casa _ confiado, confiado _ antes de la muerte de los padres de Rose esta era su habitación, al morir ellos se había convertido en un pequeño gimnasio, salí de la habitación y avance por el pasillo, por lo menos tenía la certeza de que James no regresaría y me encontraría infraganti.

El sujeto se marchaba los fines de semana a Seattle donde visitaba a su novia Victoria Adams una mujer con más ínfulas que dinero y sin embargo James creía que ella iba a darle clase y opulencia, bueno eso era lo que decía Rose… en mi opinión el dinero no vale nada si te impide mirarte al espejo y el era un ambicioso sin sentimientos _apuesto a que ni siquiera se refleja el muy desgraciado. _

Esta casa era hermosa, que extraño era que su fachada fuera tan normal y dentro albergara a un monstro tan despiadado y cruel. Me detuve en la puerta al final del pasillo en la pared a un lado de la misma estaba un pequeño perchero donde estaba colgada una única llave en un pequeño aro de metal.

- Pero qué bonito – deje que el sarcasmo se filtrara en mi voz – todo un carcelero…

Tome la llave y destrabe la puerta, la habitación que me recibió era digna de una princesa llena de unicornios y mariposas pero sobre todo pintada de color rosa…

- ¿Harper? ¿Princesa? Soy yo, la tía Bella – su pequeña cabeza se asomo tras la cama mirándome con detenimiento antes de correr hacia mí y pegarse a mi estomago, acaricie sus rizos negros con suavidad…

- Sabía que vendrías madrina…

- Lo prometí ¿recuerdas? Y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo – me arrodille frente a ella, dándole mi mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora… sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban con inteligencia, Harper era tan preciosa como Rose y podía jurar que era su copia en miniatura con la sola diferencia que mi pequeña salta montes había heredado el cabello negro de su padre sea quien sea el susodicho, mi amiga jamás había dicho su nombre y yo no se lo había preguntado – eres mi pequeña salta montes…

- Soy lista, muy lista – toque la punta de su nariz mientras ella reía encantada.

- Lo eres… ahora quiero que recojas algo de ropa… – me erguí rápidamente y camine hasta el closet rebuscando en el fondo encontré una pequeña maleta rosa de ruedas – y la metas en esta maleta mientras yo voy por mami ¿De acuerdo? – asintió enérgicamente, salí de la habitación desandando mis pasos por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras con rapidez hasta entrar en la cocina…

Parecía que todas las habitaciones tenían la llave colgada en la pared de afuera, eso me daba una clara imagen del poder de dominio de James sobre Rose, porque si yo hubiera estado en su lugar ya las hubiera usado para escapar…

Bien, yo no podía ponerme en el lugar de Rose… ella siempre ha sido fuerte y lo ha demostrado aguantando tanto solo por mantener protegida a su hija, Harper era como yo, muy inteligente y con tan solo nueve años tenía más capacidad de raciocinio y entendimiento que mucha gente adulta que conocía.

Lo primero era salir de aquí, luego conseguir un lugar discreto donde esconderlas por un tiempo hasta que pudiera convencer a Ben de tomar el caso y conseguir una orden de restricción y protección, sobre todo protección…

En cuanto abrí la puerta Rose se lanzo a mis brazos, bueno si la situación no fuera tan seria le haría una broma sobre este recibimiento, pero no era el momento así que me limite a devolverle el gesto.

El ruido de pequeños pasos nos hizo girarnos hacia la puerta de la cocina, Harper estaba en la puerta mirándonos apaciblemente vestida y lista para partir _ esa es mi pequeña salta montes _ Rosalie corrió a su lado sollozando mientras la abraza con fuerza, era una escena conmovedora y odiaba tener que romperla pero necesitábamos irnos antes de que las personas comenzaran a despertar y los vecinos pudieran vernos mientras escapábamos… mis ojos se empañaron y carraspee llamando su atención mientras parpadeaba para no dejar caer las lagrimas.

- Debemos movernos Rose – ella sonrió, las lagrimas bañando su rostro y sin embargo yo solo podía ver el hematoma casi negro en su mejilla derecha y su labio partido ¡Maldito Imbécil! ¿Cómo no lo había notado hace un minuto? Abrí la boca para decir algo al respecto pero Rose negó lentamente impidiéndome expresar la rabia que sentía justo en este momento, la sangre bullía en mi interior y justo ahora estaba convirtiéndome en una bomba a punto de explotar, respire profundamente, ya habría tiempo para hablar sobre ello y vengarme porque por supuesto que lo haría.

Nos encaminamos hacia arriba de nuevo y mientras Rose guardaba ropa en un bolso Harper y yo lanzamos la maleta rosa y un pequeño morral hacia el césped desde la terraza por donde había entrado a la casa y por donde escaparíamos ahora, mientras más normal se viera todo cuando James regresara mas tardaría en notar la ausencia de ellas y por ende habría más tiempo de preparar una estrategia _ definitivamente soy hija de Charlie_.

Veinte minutos después corríamos hacia mi Jeep y salíamos con rapidez rumbo al centro del Port Angeles, por ahora no podría llevarla a casa conmigo puesto que sería el primer lugar en donde la buscarían, así que lo mejor era encontrar un hotel lo suficientemente discreto para poder mantenerlas a salvo mientras le encontraba alguna solución viable a todo esto, el primer paso ya estaba dado y afortunadamente Rose y Harper ya estaban fuera de esa infernal casa y del desgraciado de James Davis…

* * *

Un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste... nos vemos en el próximo.

Saludos...


	4. Chapter 3

**Aquí**** estoy con un nuevo capitulo, lamento mucho la demora pero lamentablemente había perdido la información que tenia en mi Pendrive, pero ya estoy aquí y bueno espero que les guste...**

******Quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephenie meyer... solo la historia es mía...**

**Capitulo 3**

Había dejado a Rose en el hotel Downtown ubicado en el centro de Port Angeles, ella misma lo había elegido porque era discreto y muy cómodo el único problema era una gaviota gritona que mantenía un concierto bastante fuerte en el techo del edificio, en realidad era un poco divertido. Había estado casi cuatro horas conversando con Rosalie para luego dejarlas descansar, mire el reloj del salpicadero del Jeep, las ocho y treinta de la mañana, bueno, esperaba que no fuera demasiado temprano y Angela y Ben ya estuvieran despiertos, no me gustaba la idea de despertarlos por muy urgente que necesitara la ayuda.

El bolso que había guardado tan celosamente en mi closet guardaba ciertos documentos importantes que nos había costado muchísimo conseguir sacar de la casa y aun estaba sorprendida porque James no había notado que no estaban ya en su poder, bueno tal vez el sujeto estaba tan confiado que ni siquiera lo había notado. Sinceramente estaba sorprendida y muy agradecida por nuestra buna suerte.

Ahora me dirigía al departamento de Angela y Ben quienes también vivían en Port Angeles, mi mejor amiga esperaba su traslado a Seattle, ella y Ben querían empezar su nueva vida juntos en una ciudad aun más grande y concurrida, extrañaría a Angie pero lamentablemente ella tenía que seguir su camino y yo no sería quien le pondría trabas.

Afortunadamente tenía las llaves que Angie me había entregado antes de irse de luna de miel, era yo quien tenía que cuidar de los peces y regar las plantas mientras ella no estaba, me estacione a las afueras del edificio y descendí de mi Jeep, esperaba que de verdad los chicos pudieran ayudarme.

Con las llaves que tenía abrí la puerta del edificio, ignore por completo el ascensor y subí las escaleras hasta el primer piso, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo intentaba organizar mis ideas después de todo necesitaba conseguir la ayuda de Ben como abogado… me detuve frente a la entrada del departamento y respire profundamente antes de tocar la puerta, sonreí abiertamente cuando Angela apareció en la puerta y se lanzo a abrazarme.

- Sí que me extrañaste no

- Sabes que si – entre al departamento mientras ella aun me sonreía con tanta intensidad que por un momento, solo por un instante tuve una punzada de celos, esperaba algún día poder irradiar toda esa felicidad.

- No es que me queje, ¿Pero qué haces aquí tan temprano? – torcí el gesto ante su mirada de suspicacia, Angela me conocía demasiado bien.

- Necesito hablar contigo y Ben… – asintió mientras me dejaba pasar, hundí mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón.

- Esto es serio por lo que veo – asentí lentamente – vamos a la cocina por café

Ben me sonrió desde la silla en la que estaba sentado alrededor del mesón de la cocina, le sonreí de vuelta mientras me sentaba en otra silla, deje escapar un lento suspiro, esto no sería fácil de digerir y esperaba que pudieran ayudarme.

- Aquí tienes chica seria… – coloco una taza de humeante café frente a mi – Ben cariño, Bells quiere hablar con nosotros – me removí incomoda en mi lugar en cuanto los ojos de Ben se centraron en mí por completo, yo adoraba a Angela y estaba feliz por ella pero su esposo siempre me hacía sentir extraña, tenía una mirada tan intensa que siempre me producía escalofríos, era un hombre gentil, bastante reservado y callado, y nunca me había tratado mal o con malas intensiones pero yo no podía apartar mis extraños sentimientos hacia él, le di un sorbo a mi café y gemí, delicioso.

- Necesito un abogado y a mi amiga…

- ¿Un abogado? – Ben pronuncio las palabras lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, asentí…

- ¿Por qué necesitas un abogado? ¿Qué hiciste ahora Isabella Swan? – la reacción de Angela me hizo pegar un salto en la silla a pesar de que ya me lo esperaba, gruñí, la amaba pero ¿Por qué demonios tenía que usar mi nombre completo?

- Angela cariño… – ella lo ignoro por completo.

- Bien… ¿Bells? – la mire detenidamente y luego desvié mi atención hacia Ben, parpadee rápidamente, pero el brillo dorado en sus ojos había desaparecido y volvían a ser tan marrones como siempre, fruncí el seño ¡Dios! Tantas locuras me estaban haciendo alucinar.

Acaricie lentamente la orilla de la taza, mirando su negro contenido _ ¡Vamos chica! Tu puedes _con sumo cuidado y sin omitir ningún detalle procedí a contarles todo, como había conocido a Rose, como había perdido contacto con ella y luego por azares del destino me había topado con ella nuevamente, el maltrato físico y psicológico, las locuras que había hecho para ver a Rose, los inventos y maromas que había tenido que hacer para que mi amiga se graduara, los papeles que había podido extraer de la casa del bastardo, culminando con nuestro escape de la mañana.

El silencio cayo denso, pesado como una pared de ladrillos, incomodo, mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y mantuve mi mirada en la taza como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Esperaba que entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo y aceptaran ayudarme pero más que nada esperaba que Angie entendiera porque no le había contado nada hasta ahora.

- Bien… – levante la mirada con rapidez para encontrarme con el intenso escrutinio de Ben, sentí el calor recorrer mi cuello y agolparse en mis mejillas, simplemente vergonzoso – ciertamente es mucha información para digerir pero entiendo tus razones... y claro que tendrás mi ayuda.

- Gracias… – mi voz fue apenas un susurro mientras le daba una tímida sonrisa, respire aliviada cuando él me sonrió de vuelta.

- Bueno, primero conseguiremos una orden de alejamiento – asentí lentamente – hare un par de llamadas a unos amigos y necesito los papeles que extrajiste de la casa.

- Esas son buenas ideas pero ¿No afectara las cosas el que me haya robado esos documentos? Hasta donde sé lo que hice se llama allanamiento de morada y no una sino muchísimas veces, Charlie me asesinara – me miro por un instante y luego sonrió abiertamente, sentí mi cara calentarse más aun… Ugh…

- Eres lista, revisemos a fondo los documento y entonces veremos que hacer…

- Bien – sonreí

- Haré esas llamadas – salió de la cocina a paso firme y todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, esperaba que Angela no me odiara por todo esto…

Ella y yo siempre habíamos sido un frente unido y por supuesto yo nunca le había ocultado nada, esperaba que entendiera que el secreto que había estado guardando no me pertenecía… y que si ahora había decidido decirlo era porque Rosalie había tenido el valor suficiente para poner fin al miedo que sentía y había estado de acuerdo en que necesitábamos tanta ayuda como fuera posible.

- No estoy molesta Bells – la mire atentamente y suspire aliviada al ver la sonrisa en su rostro y la sinceridad en su mirada, sonreí aliviada mientras me lanzaba a abrazarla, adoraba a mi amiga – y claro que te apoyo amiga – apretó mi mano sobre la mesa y enseguida le devolví el apretón, no podía pedir una mejor amiga – ahora ve por esos papeles mientras preparo el desayuno.

Sin perder tiempo corrí hasta mi auto y saque el bolso del asiento trasero y regrese con rapidez al departamento, esperaba que los papeles que tenía en mi poder ayudaran a solucionar los problemas en los que estaba metida Rosalie y por supuesto alejarla de las garras de James.

Nos reunimos en torno a la mesa de la cocina de nuevo y en la siguiente hora nos dedicamos a revisar a conciencia todos los documentos que estaban en el bolso. Estaba impresionada e indignada con todo lo que podía leer, no solo se había dado a la tarea de lastimar a Rose sino que se había quedado con todo de manera fraudulenta.

Los Davis habían incursionado en el mundo automotriz y también en el mundo naviero, tenían un vasto imperio y se lo habían heredado a partes iguales a sus hijos así que según el testamento Rose era la dueña de la empresa automotriz y James el dueño de la naviera, pero el bastardo asqueroso era demasiado ambicioso y se había valido de artimañas para dejar a mi amiga fuera del juego.

_ Bipolaridad _

_ Incapacidad para manejar la empresa _

_ Drogas _

¡Bastardo! Sabía que los Davis eran adinerados pero no sabía exactamente cuánto, eran no solo prácticamente dueños de medio Port Angeles sino que también eran dueños de una de las empresas automotrices mas grande del país y según el testamento Rosalie era la única dueña de dicha compañía…

Ahora entendía porque razón quería mantener a Rose bajo su poder, no le convenía que ella se revelara contra él, deje escapar un suspiro.

- Definitivamente tenemos un caso – levante la mirada, Ben estaba casi saltando en la silla pareciendo un niño en navidad, lo mire con clara curiosidad – hace tiempo que sabemos que James usa a la naviera para negocios sucios pero no teníamos pruebas suficientes para comenzar una investigación oficial pero… – levanto un grueso sobre amarillo – cuando tomaste los documentos de identidad de Rosalie, tomaste estos por error.

- ¿Qué son?

- Números de cuentas y registros de transacciones fraudulentas, creo que debió pensar que estarían seguros… ¿Dices que no estaban en una caja fuerte? – negué lentamente mientras su sonrisa lentamente se hacía más amplia, me estremecí, Ben parecía un depredador feliz de asechar a su presa – bien…

- Si usas esos papeles ellos pueden refutarlos, después de todo me los robe ¿no?

- Llegado el momento ya veremos… Rosalie tiene tanto derecho a tener esos papeles como el mismo…

- Ella esta aterrada Ben, aun estoy sorprendida de que pidiera mi ayuda para escapar y todavía espero que en algún momento se retracte…

- Creo que llego a su punto de quiebre Bells – la suave voz de Angela me hizo mirarla con atención – creo que es una madre excelente, que ha aguantado todo el dolor y los maltratos por su hija pero ya llego al fondo y está dispuesta a todo por su hija y no importa que tan asustada este – sentí las lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas y las limpie rápidamente con el dorso de mi mano mientras le sonreía.

- Gracias… eres la mejor Angie… – mi voz fue apenas un susurro, tome la carpeta de cuero negro donde estaba el certificado de nacimiento de Harper y sus pasaportes, mi mano se topo con una pequeña ranura a un costado de la carpeta _ Extraño _la curiosidad pudo más que yo y explore el pequeño compartimiento, dentro había un sobre blanco que contenía una carta, la desdoble sin perder tiempo y mis ojos devoraron línea tras línea.

_Querida Rosalie cuando leas estas líneas quizás yo ya no este, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, cosas que nunca tendré el valor de decirte cara a cara…_

_Por favor cuídate mucho de James…_

_El secreto de la familia…_

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos… _

Jadee en completo shock ¡Oh por Dios! Fui vagamente consciente de que la carta se deslizaba de mis manos temblorosas, el contenido de ese papel cambiaba el tono de muchas cosas, estaba casi segura de que James conocía su contenido y por eso se había empecinado en hacer la vida de Rose un infierno.

- Esto cada vez se vuelve aun más interesante – deje caer mi cabeza contra el frio mármol del mesón, todo esta situación era una completa mierda.

Cuando salí del departamento de los chicos ya sabía que Rose tendría un par de guardaespaldas cuidándola día y noche, Ben conocía al dueño del hotel así que ese lado estaba cubierto, sabíamos que James pondría patas arriba Port Angeles en su búsqueda frenética una vez que supiera que Rosalie y Harper ya no estaban en su poder.

Mientras el auto avanzaba con rapidez por la carretera mi mente no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en el contenido de esa carta, nada en esos papeles me había sorprendido más que lo que había leído en esa dichosa carta ¿Cómo se suponía que le contaría a Rosalie? Porque estaba más que claro que ella tenía que saber la verdad tras los maltratos de James.

Cuando Rose supiera toda la verdad iba a estar destrozada, podía intuir su reacción y no me gustaba para nada pero estaría allí por ella, para recoger los pedazos y ayudarla pegarlos de nuevo ¿Cómo puedes reconstruir los pedazos de una vida rota? Bueno aun no tenía una respuesta pero estaba completamente segura de que no la abandonaría…

Golpee el volante con fuerza, estaba completamente frustrada y furiosa, pero sobre todo furiosa mi mente aun no podía procesar que alguien llegara a tales extremos e crueldad solo por el dinero. Ahora era casi medio día y necesitaba urgentemente relajarme, por consejo de Ben me mantendría alejada del hotel y de Rosalie por algunos días, sabíamos que el primer lugar en el que buscarían seria conmigo y no era conveniente. Por lo menos podríamos comunicarnos por teléfono y tenía fe en que los amigos de Ben la protegerían hasta que pudiéramos solucionar todo este enorme problema.

- ¡Demonios!

Pise con fuerza el freno usando los dos pies, el auto derrapo con fuerza girando de manera violenta hasta detenerse, rebote contra el asiento con fuerza y entonces todo se detuvo, el silencio fue ensordecedor.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza desmedida y mis oídos pitaban con tanta intensidad que los sentía llenos de aire y me costaba escuchar, intente llevar aire a mis pulmones pero me costaba demasiado con el ardor en mi pecho y el dolor de mis pulmones.

Me aferre al volante respirando con fuerza, la figura había salido de ningún lado suspendida sobre el pavimento mirándome con la misma intensidad que las otras ¿Es que intentaban matarme de un infarto? El aire frio me envolvió con tal fuerza que me hizo estremecer, podía ver mi aliento con mucha facilidad.

_- Ayúdame… _– cerré los ojos con fuerza ¿Por qué tenían que seguirme? Es que no podían dejarme tranquila – _por favor…_

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – me gire con brusquedad hacia el puesto del copiloto, el movimiento no ayudo para nada puesto que el poco aire que tenia escapo de mis pulmones, ella estaba allí otra vez mirándome como si yo fuera alguna especie de salvación.

Jamás había hablado con ellos y ciertamente no me apetecía en lo más mínimo hacerlo y por supuesto nunca me había tomado el tiempo para observarlas con detenimiento. Pero justo ahora mi nivel de curiosidad llego a su límite y no pude evitar mirarla con abierta curiosidad e intensidad… ella definitivamente era hermosa, estaba completamente desnuda, sus ojos negros estaban vacios, su piel era grisácea casi fantasmal y su cuello sangraba bastante, podía ver claramente el corte en su garganta…

Aparte la mirada hacia el frente lejos de ella, la carretera estaba solitaria y solo podía ver verde a ambos costado del camino, empezaba a sentirme claustrofóbica afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos de mi casa, ella seguía allí a la espera de algo que ciertamente yo no estaba dispuesta a darle.

- No sé qué es lo que quieres… lamento mucho lo que te sucedió pero no puedo ayudarte, por favor déjame tranquila, solo por favor… – mi voz fue suave y fácilmente pude percibir el temblor en mis palabras porque yo estaba temblando por completo.

Después de la muerte de mi madre y mi encuentro cercano con la muerte simplemente había dejado de temerle a muchas cosas, no era que fuera una temeraria o algo parecido era simplemente que sabía que los cautos no viven nada y después de toda la tragedia que había vivido, quería vivir hasta que me llegara el momento de partir… y por mucho tiempo mi único temor había sido ver a los muertos pero ya no mas, no dejaría que esto me siguiera afectando de esta manera, tenía que encontrar la forma de afrontarlo y controlarlo o enserio terminaría por enloquecer.

No podía seguir ignorando lo que sea que fuera esto que podía ver, aun a estas alturas no lograba entender porque yo podía verlos y ahora me preguntaba porque hasta ahora me hablaban o aparecían de manera tan seguida, nunca había pasado antes a menos claro que me aventurara a entrar en un hospital o en la morgue.

Pero ahora las cosas parecían estar complicándose y tal vez solo tal vez tendría que hacer algo para ayudarlas aunque aun no sabía exactamente qué hacer… quizás tendría que decirle a Charlie sobre esto, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar una escena de su película favorita **El Sexto Sentido con Bruce Willis**, tal vez me creería si se lo dijera como el niño de la película.

_ Veo gente muerta _

Puse los ojos en blanco, esa no era la mejor estrategia pero dado lo continuo que se estaban volviendo las visitas sobrenaturales era mejor que se lo contara a Charlie antes de que lo descubriera mientras gritaba como una histérica, y dado al hecho de que se aparecían de momento y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo o saberlo a ciencia cierta no dudaba que algo malo sucediera si lo descubriera de golpe y no tampoco dudaba que lo haría si seguían pasándome estas cosas.

El frio se fue y pude respirar más tranquila, mi personalidad extremadamente curiosa acababa de despertar por completo y ahora necesitaba saber qué rayos estaba sucediendo y porque razón estaban atormentándome las víctimas de un asesino en serie. Deje escapar un lento suspiro mientras ponía el auto en marcha de nuevo y retomaba mi camino.

Afortunadamente toda esta situación había convencido a Angela de que yo no sería una buena compañía para nadie justo ahora así que no tenía que asistir a la dichosa reunión. Enserio necesitaba llegar a casa, darme un largo baño caliente e irme a dormir por algunas horas, demasiadas cosas para un solo día… necesitaba con urgencia tomar un respiro.

* * *

Hola, de verdad lamento la tardanza pero situaciones fuera de mi control me habían impedido subir el capitulo... de verdad estoy feliz de que les guste y pues sus Reviews ayudan bastante a mantener mi entusiasmo...

Me gusta mucho esta Bella, quería que fuera fuerte y decidida y pues aquí estoy con ella y espero que les guste tanto como a mi... se que va a paso lento pero es que quiero entregarles un buen Fics y pues soy algo perfeccionista así que me tomo muy enserio escribir una buena trama y todo eso... soy una habida lectora de Fics y pues trato de dar con mi historia lo que me gusta que me den los demás con las suyas, ya me hice bolas...XD espero que logren entenderme...

Lamento el testamento... gracias a todas por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos y por dejarme saber que les gusta mi locura...

**dioda**

**Sheila Marie Cullen**

**Sun-e Kristal**

**Sheila Marie Cullen**

**Paulii Bones Love**

De verdad gracias por sus mensajes chicas...

Bueno ahora si me voy...

Saludos y Cuídense...


	5. Chapter 4

**Aquí******** traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta locura, espero les guste...**

******Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephenie meyer... solo la historia es mía...**

**Capitulo 4**

La alarma estridente del reloj despertador me saco de mi letargo, no había dormido casi nada en toda la noche, estaba cansada y con los músculos agarrotados pero seguía sin sueño una semana después aun no tenía noticias de James y sinceramente comenzaba a preocuparme enserio, el que estuviera tan cayado no era una buena señal.

Por lo que me había dicho Ben la orden de restricción ya había sido emitida pero la había ignorado por completo y se había dado el tupe de denunciar la desaparición de Rose como un secuestro y por lo que sabía yo sería llamada a declarar puesto que el me había puesto a mí como la principal sospechosa, bastardo.

Así en cualquier momento esperaba la citación oficial para presentarme en la estación de policía de Port Angeles a rendir mi declaración y eso me había tenido toda la semana en completa tensión y con un humor espantoso, no me extrañaba que Charlie huyera de mí como si tuviera la peste o algo peor.

Observe atentamente la pequeña maleta negra sobre mi escritorio y no pude evitar que la ansiedad atacara de nuevo, las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez peor y el regalo de mi padre solo confirmaba el hecho, salí de la cama caminando con lentitud hasta el escritorio, acaricie lentamente la superficie de la maleta antes de abrirla y contemplar de nuevo atentamente el singular presente de mi padre.

Anidada en el centro de la acolchada maleta estaba una pistola Smith & Wesson M&P 45, con el carro de color negro opaco y el cuerpo de polímero en tono ocre, ligera y con seguro de pulgar ambidiestro, la información de el arma la había sacado de internet después de que Charlie me hiciera semejante regalo, dos cargadores, una caja de municiones y una funda completaban el contenido de la maleta.

Charlie se había tornado aun más paranoico después de que el martes por la tarde encontraran el cadáver de la última victima a las afueras de Forks, eso solo tenía a todos en el pueblo completamente histéricos y mi padre no era la ajeno a ello así que ayer en la noche después de cenar me había entregado el regalo atrasado de cumpleaños y vaya que si me había sorprendido… la mirada que me dio estaba tan atribulada que no tuve fuerzas para decirle que no y ahora era la flamante dueña de un arma de defensa y de una lata de espray pimienta, he disparado el arma de Charlie un par de veces y soy buena con el arco pero nada de eso se compara con un arma que prácticamente es utilizada por el ejército para el combate táctico, aunque también es perfecta para la defensa dentro del hogar, no son mis palabras sino de la pagina en la que hablaban del arma.

Cerré la maleta y tome las vendas del escritorio y las enrollé con cuidado en mis manos mientras bajaba las escaleras, cuando me había mudado a vivir con Charlie después de la muerte de mi madre había optado por mantener mi mente ocupada en muchas cosas a la vez, así que me había convertido en una buena escaladora y senderista, eso ayudo mucho a mejorar mi equilibrio y mantener mi mente ocupada por un tiempo pero cuando no fue suficiente entonces comencé con la arquería.

Así que soy la feliz dueña de un arco tradicional recurvo monobloque de Shakespeare Archery; modelo Yukon x-24 de 45 libras, fabricado en 1969. Un arco de coleccionista del que estaba enamorada y puede que no fuera moderno, con todo lo que tienen ahora los nuevos arcos y todo eso pero estéticamente era precioso y era bastante buena con él además ya tenía un buen tiempo conmigo. Un Carcaj negro de espalda hecho en nylon con tres tubos para flechas y bolsillo lateral, una dactilera-guante de piel que cubría mis dedos corazón, índice y anular perfecto para protegerme y era de un bonico color marrón, un protector de brazo hecho de cuero y por supuesto seis flechas de carbono con plumas sintéticas de color blanco y negro, amo ese arco y suelo practicar bastante sobre todo cuando el nivel de estrés amenaza con enloquecerme por eso siempre está en la parte trasera de mi Jeep… además secretamente me hace sentir poderosa y porque no, le daba cierto aire romántico a mi practica.

Me adentre en la pequeña habitación que Charlie había agregado una vez me mude aquí, sabía que se había esforzado muchísimo para que me sintiera cómoda y estaba agradecida por ello, así que habíamos convertido el pequeño espacio en un cómodo lugar para entrenar, pise el suelo de lona al entrar y tome los guantes del pequeño perchero en el que estaban colgado y me los puse con rapidez. La caminadora de Charlie y sus pesas eran lo más llamativo del lugar, el cardiólogo había recomendado ejercicios cardiovasculares para evitar futuros problemas con el corazón.

Mi último intento por mantener mi mente ocupada y libre de los visitantes sobrenaturales eran las artes marciales, moví mis hombros y cuello antes de comenzar a golpear el saco de boxeo en el centro de la habitación…

Cada golpe alejaba él sueño, él cansancio y la frustración que amenazaban constantemente con aplastarme, las imágenes aun estaban nítidas en mi mente repitiéndose una y otra vez y mis sueños plagados de constantes pesadillas demasiado vividas, había tomado la decisión de investigar qué rayos estaba sucediendo, porque no me dejarían tranquila hasta que no les diera lo que querían fuera lo que fuera.

Esta sería la primera vez que me involucraría de lleno con lo que me estaba pasando y esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta, después de negarlo por nueve años había llegado el momento de que lo asumiera por completo y le hiciera frente a lo que estaba pasando, me había tomado una semana pero había llegado a un acuerdo conmigo misma y una vez que había tomado la decisión ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora solo tenía que buscar la manera más viable de contárselo a Charlie.

Golpee con mucha más fuerza, mis músculos comenzaban a doler y mi pecho ardía mientras intentaba llevar aire a mis pulmones, podía sentir el sudor deslizarse por mi espalda y mi frente.

Me afiance sobre mi pierna derecha y gire sobre mi propio eje descargando una patada sobre él saco sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones. Me quite los guantes a tirones, ahora que mi cuerpo estaba completamente drenado de toda la tensión acumulada estaba lista para enfrentar lo que llegara a suceder durante el día.

Tome una botella de agua de la nevera y me bebí la mitad casi de un solo trago antes de que la llamado en la puerta me interrumpiera ¿Quién rayos vendría de visita a las siete de la mañana? Observe mi atuendo detenidamente, pans ajustados, sostén deportivo y camiseta eso debía bastar para recibir a quien osaba aparecer tan temprano.

- ¿Ethan? – el ayudante de mi padre estaba en la puerta viéndose muy contrariado – ¿está bien mi padre?

- Si, hable con él hace veinte minutos por radio… solo vine a entregarte esto – tome el sobre blanco que me ofrecía reconociendo el membrete oficial del departamento de policía de Port Angeles.

- Bien, era algo que ya me esperaba – lo mire de nuevo, la sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos – imagino que Charlie lo sabe.

- Por supuesto – asentí lentamente – cuídate Bella

- Gracias – cerré la puerta tras de mí y subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta mi habitación, efectivamente tenía que presentarme esta misma tarde en la estación a rendir declaración, bueno, por los menos habían tenido en cuenta mi trabajo.

Me duche rápidamente, el agua se llevo no solo la espuma de mi champú sino que también parte de mis nervios se fueron por el desagüe, era viernes así que podía evadir el espantoso uniforme al que nos teníamos que someter para no provocar el lívido de los estudiantes hormonales, palabras textuales de la directora no mías, creo que solo era una amargada resentida y quería amargar nuestras vidas ya que el entrenador no le hacía caso a sus avances sutiles.

Jeans negros, sweater de algodón azul y botas marrón oscuro hasta las rodillas, deje mi cabello suelto… un mes atrás lo había cortado en capas y dado a lo liso de mi cabello los chicos del centro insistían en que parecía sacado de algún manga japonés e incluso bromeaban con el hecho de que solo me faltaba un sable samurái para ser alguna princesa guerrera, me gustaba y tenía que reconocer que me sentía alagada, tome mi chaqueta negra favorita, mi bolso, mi maletín y el regalo de Charlie antes de salir de casa.

Guarde la pequeña maleta debajo del asiento del copiloto antes de salir hacia la escuela, mi mente le daba vueltas una y otra vez a la misma duda que aun no lograba resolver ¿Cómo decirle la verdad a Rose? Por ahora no era seguro que mantuviéramos contacto pero esperaba que todo esto pasara pronto y entonces ¿Cómo le diría las cosas? ¿Cómo tomaría ella toda la sucia verdad?

Esperaba que llegado el momento contara con la forma más idónea de decírselo sin lastimarla aunque lamentablemente dudaba que la verdad no fuera a lastimarla. Tome mi bolso y maletín y avance hacia el edificio aun sumida en mis pensamientos.

Había estado investigando por internet, buscando cualquier cosa que me pudiera explicar exactamente que me pasaba y porque me pasaba sabía que era algo que tenía que haber resuelto hacía mucho tiempo pero nunca había tenido razones tan fuertes como ahora, nueve años reprimiéndolo, negándolo, ahora me estaban pasando factura.

Pero ahora que había llegado a un acuerdo conmigo misma estaba dispuesta a resolverlo y por supuesto ponerle nombre a lo que sea que me pasaba, internet no estaba siendo de ayuda, era impresionante la cantidad de locos que se podía encontrar en la red.

- Muy bien clase, tengo sus notas – sonreí abiertamente al ver sus rostros aterrorizados, me moví tranquilamente entre los pupitres entregando los exámenes de la ultima unidad, estaba decepcionada aunque no precisamente sorprendida, la tecnología estaba bien pero que olvidaran lo maravilloso que eran los libros y todo lo que tenían que ofrecer era un ultraje – voy a dejarles una tarea sencilla para que puedan recuperarse.

Regrese hacia mi escritorio tomando un marcador en el proceso me gire hacia la pizarra, escuche un par de silbidos y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, estúpidos y hormonales adolecentes.

- Quiero que lean a Stephen King durante el fin de semana – rápidamente escribí su nombre en letras grandes en la pizarra junto a tres de sus obras – el atrapa sueño, el resplandor y Apocalipsis…

- Pero… – me gire con rapidez silenciándolos con la mirada, estaba molesta pero más que todo decepcionada, les había dado todas las herramientas y simplemente habían pisoteado mi esfuerzo, yo no era un ogro como profesora y no me merecía su aptitud.

- Tienen todo el fin de semana para leerlos, analizarlos y realizar un informe completo exponiendo la importancia de Stephen King como escritor, los aportes importantes que ha hecho a la literatura y como estas tres obras han influido en el género al que pertenecen… no tengo que decirles el género ¿verdad?

- Profesora, es demasiado trabajo…

- Es muy poco tiempo…

- No tenemos los libros…

- ¿y los otros deberes?

- Este informe vale un tercio de su nota total – los gemidos y protestas no se hicieron esperar, me cruce de brazos mientras me apoyaba a un lado de la pizarra – pueden usar el internet para descargar los libros si quieren, el trabajo es individual y no habrá prórroga así que no la pidan, tienen hasta el próximo martes para entregarlo… tenían que haber pensado que esto sucedería si seguían simplemente desechando las oportunidades de aprobar mi clase, estas son las consecuencias… si quieren aprobar tienen que esforzarse, creo que he dado las oportunidades suficientes… – el sonido del timbre corto cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir, afortunadamente las miradas eran de resignación y no de otra cosa, después de todos ellos sabían que tenía razón.

Las siguientes dos clase fueron más fructíferas que la primera y estaba agradecida por eso, los alumnos del último año era más centrados, tal vez era el hecho de estar a punto de empezar la universidad… almorcé una ensalada de frutas en el aula evitando a toda costa conversar con mis colegas, justo ahora no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Cuando por fin pude emerger hacia mi Jeep en el estacionamiento estaba agotada y con serios riesgos de explotar muy mal gracias a mi carácter… salí pitando de allí, amaba enseñar pero tantas cosas juntas me tenían de muy mal humor, afortudamente tenía todo el fin de semana para calmarme y comenzar de nuevo con una sonrisa.

El clima en Forks había estado extrañamente cálido estos últimos días, octubre amenazaba con convertirse en un mes extraño para mi… no me detuve en casa, simplemente avance por la carretera camino a Port Angeles, estaba nerviosa pero no por nada era hija de Charlie Swan, puede que no pudiera mentir pero como el infierno que si podía defenderme sola y tenía suficientes argumentos para lograrlo, después de todo yo no había secuestrado a nadie así que no estaría mintiendo precisamente.

Estaba segura de que Charlie estaría presente durante el interrogatorio aunque estaba segura de que no intentaría inmiscuirse, físicamente podía parecerme a Renée pero estábamos consientes de lo igual que éramos con respecto al carácter, había heredado lo mejor de mis padres y estaba orgullosa de ello. Era una Swan en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Aparque en el primer puesto libre que encontré, tome mi bolso y rápidamente hice mi camino hacia el edificio, estuve mucho mas aliviada al no tener que lidiar con la chillona recepcionista, no necesita otra cosa que agregarle al volcán a punto de hacer erupción que era ahora, no cuestione nada cuando me pasaron a la sala de interrogatorios y me quede en completo silencio hasta que comenzaron con las preguntas.

Les di mi mejor mirada de inocencia cuando les dije que no había secuestrado a nadie y que por supuesto que visitaba a Rosalie en casa de James cuando él no estaba así que no era para nada raro que mis huellas dactilares estuvieran en la casa, me costó un enorme esfuerzo no perder el norte y gritarles en la cara que James Davis era un bastardo asqueroso y que posiblemente también era un asesino, no confiaba del todo en la policía de Port Angeles por muchas razones obvias.

Ya había hablado con Ben acerca de esto y era mejor mantener la cautela en todo el asunto y yo como una buena niña siempre le hacía caso a mi abogado. Apenas salí de la sala de interrogatorios Charlie me guio a la oficina en la que había estado reuniéndose con los demás, agradecí inmensamente que no hubiera rastro alguno de fotos o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que ver con el caso en el que estaban trabajando, justo ahora no era una buena idea para mí.

Me deje caer en una de las sillas con mi padre sentado frente a mi estudiándome detenidamente, me removí incomoda en mi asiento porque sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer, no pude evitar resoplar indignada, ¡padres! ¿Por qué hacia esto delante de ellos? Cullen estaba allí recostado contra la pared, lo mire de reojo y su semblante estaba serio y con el seño ligeramente fruncido parecía estudiarme con más intensidad que mi padre _ Extraño _ Henry O' Brian completaba el cuadro, me estaba sintiendo completamente incomoda.

- ¿Sabes que escuche el interrogatorio completo no? – asentí lentamente sin poder evitar jugar con mi labio inferior – muy bien, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

- Bueno… todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto se lo he comunicado al amable agente que me interrogo – lo mire directamente a la cara, sabía que no me creía en absoluto – es todo lo que tengo para decirle al jefe de policía de Forks – levante una ceja cuestionándolo, escuche a Henry reírse a carcajadas mientras mi padre suspiraba, pareciendo derrotado, sentí mi rostro ponerse caliente un claro signo de que estaba roja como tomate.

- ¡Dios! Bella…

- No he secuestrado a nadie papá, lo juro y sabes lo mala que soy mintiendo…

- ¿Qué sucedió? – mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza.

- No puedo hablar de ello… solo diré que no he cometido ningún… delito – sentí mi rostro calentarse aun mas, Charlie sonrió abiertamente ¡Pillada! – de acuerdo, puede que me haya saltado algunas reglas pero…

- ¿quiero saberlo? – deje escapar un suspiro…

- No… no aun…

- De acuerdo, solo… cuídate – asentí lentamente, mi padre y yo habíamos llegado a este punto en el que él no se involucraba en mis decisiones, agradecía que confiara en mi lo suficiente como para no cuestionarme – ¿cuándo sabré lo que está sucediendo?

- Cuando sea conveniente – asintió, me levante rápidamente… necesitaba urgentemente alejarme de la intensa mirada de Cullen, sentía que estaba taladrándome la cabeza, lo encare por un momento.

Definitivamente era el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, sus intensos ojos verdes me dejaron petrificada en mi lugar y juraría que veían a través de mí, el intenso calor que atravesó mi cuerpo me dejo bastante descolocada, sus ojos brillaron volviéndose casi dorados, parpadee enfocando la mirada nuevamente pero sus ojos ahora estaban opacos _ definitivamente necesito vacaciones _ lo mismo me había sucedido con Ben, tal vez si estaba enloqueciendo.

- Nos vemos en casa papá – salí de la oficina con rapidez, sin permitirle a mi morbosa curiosidad observar nuevamente al atractivo espécimen masculino, aun no le perdonaba el que fuera un imbécil mal educado.

Camine tranquilamente hacia mi auto demasiado contenta de no haberme delatado aunque mi padre supiera que algo estaba sucediendo, Henry me conocía desde pequeña y era un hombre bastante divertido e inteligente y uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, deje escapar un suspiro, Cullen era otra historia pero si mi padre confiaba en el no sería yo quien lo pusiera en duda, no importaba cuan mal me cayera el sujeto.

Me detuve a unos metros de llegar a mi Jeep, esto no podía ser bueno en ninguna forma posible, mi nivel de tolerancia estaba por explotar de una manera nada agradable.

James Davis estaba apoyado contra la puerta del conductor de mi auto ¿Qué rayos pretendía? Sople el flequillo de mi frente mientras apretaba mis manos en puños con fuerza, sentía la furia bullendo dentro de mí como una olla a presión, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas borrarle la sonrisita del rostro de un solo golpe, ruin y sucia rata.

- Bella, Bella, Bella…

- Bastardo… – asentí en su dirección, sus ojos azules siempre me habían dado escalofríos, no me mentiría a mi misma negando que James no me atemorizaba pero era algo con lo que lidiaba internamente, era lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar su mirada despiadada y salir airosa.

- Siempre tan educada ¿Quién te enseño todas esas lindezas ha? – fruncí el seño ante su osadía, siempre ha sido un cerdo pero jamás había sido tan directo – podrías darle un mejor uso a esa boquita ¿no crees?

- ¿Quién va a enseñarme? Ummm… – estudie sus movimientos mientras se acercaba a mí reduciendo el espacio entre nosotros. James era un hombre atractivo y el estaba consciente de ello pero lejos de hacerme sentir bien, su belleza me resultaba cruel, asquerosa, fría.

- Sería un placer enseñarte algunas cosas… pero ahora solo quiero que resuelvas mi duda ¿Huh? ¿Dónde está Rosalie? – aparte mi rostro justo antes de que su mano tocara mi piel, su sonrisa fue inquietante – necesitas que te domen Isabella…

- Claro y ¿Quién lo la hará? No me digas… ¿tu?

- Lo disfrutaría…

- Vete al infierno…

- ¿Está todo bien? – la voz fue grave y baja, James dio un paso atrás y yo di un paso atrás también, el calor me invadió de nuevo igual que en la oficina cuando Cullen me miro con tanta intensidad, mire sobre mi hombro solo para darme cuenta de que era el de nuevo, viéndose sexy como el infierno, carraspee mientras devolvía mi atención a James.

- Todo está perfecto… el señor Davis ya se iba – le di mi mejor sonrisa irónica, sus ojos se estrecharon en mi dirección, estaba segura de que el azul de sus ojos podía congelar a cualquiera.

- Nos veremos después Isabella – sabia que eso era una sentencia, el estaba seguro de que yo sabía dónde estaba Rosalie y también sabía que yo jamás se lo diría, por lo menos no de manera voluntaria.

Deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio antes de reanudar mi camino hacia mi auto ignorando olímpicamente a Cullen.

- Por lo menos deberías agradecer…

- No pedí tu ayuda – abrí la puerta del auto y deje caer mi bolso en el asiento antes de girarme y encáralo, exudaba testosterona, por tercera vez en un par de horas me estaba sonrojando… ¡Ugh! Vergonzoso.

- Bien, procurare no hacerlo de nuevo… Charlie te envía esto – tome el papel que me extendía, sonreí al leerlo...

- Gracias…

- Sin problemas – dude antes de montarme en el auto…

- Lamento si fui mal educada – me encogí de hombros, Cullen no se merecía mi mal genio, por lo menos no del todo.

- Bien, sabes… es bueno ver que puedes reconocer tus errores.

- ¿Disculpa? – no pude evitar la incredulidad en mi voz ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a este idiota?

- Si, esa aptitud irritante de niñita caprichosa que se las sabe todas…

- Eres un imbécil – la media sonrisa que me dio fue cínica aunque no menos sexy. Me subí al auto, tenía que haberlo ignorado desde un principio ¿Por qué Charlie no pudo esperar a llegar a casa para darme el dichoso papel?

- Muy madura Swan – lo fulmine con la mirada, su semblante estaba serio y distante y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los músculos se marcaban aun mas bajo la tela de franela, estaba en grandes problemas si a pesar de que el idiota era un grosero de primera yo solo podía comérmelo con los ojos ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Aquí estaba más que cabreada con el sujeto y sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarlo embelesada.

- ¡Púdrete! – sin perder tiempo me ajuste el cinturón de seguridad y salí de allí con rapidez antes de que agregara agresión a un oficial a mi pequeña lista de delitos.

Podía sentir la tensión sobre mis hombros mientras salía de Port Angeles y tomaba la carretera hacia Forks, desvié la mirada solo por un momento para ver el permiso de porte de arma que mi padre me había enviado con el troglodita, enserio esperaba no tener que utilizarlo jamás para justificar haberle disparado a alguien y menos si ese alguien era Cullen.

Apreté el volante con más fuerza, mis nudillos se blanquearon debido a la fuerza ejercía… ese Cullen era exasperante. Deje que mi pie pisara el acelerador dándole aun más velocidad a mi paso por la carretera, respire varias veces por la nariz expulsando el aire lentamente por mi boca, el dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. La lluvia comenzaba a caer con suavidad, esto era más común en Forks que el clima un tanto sofocante que habíamos tenido estas últimas semanas.

Esta había resultado ser una semana espantosa y ahora todas las cosas amenazaban con explotar en mi cabeza con la fuerza de una supernova, respirar relajo mis hombros y me mantuvo concentrada en la carretera hasta llegar a la casa, apague el motor y me quede en silencio dentro del auto.

Por lo menos el primer paso para resolver el problema llamado James estaba dado esperaba que ahora Ben pudiera resolverlo de la mejor manera posible, por Rosalie y por Harper y estaba más que claro para mí que aun no era una buena idea darle la carta que había escrito Helen Davis. Ahora todo quedaba en las manos expertas de Ben y yo confiaba en el.

Ahora solo tenía que organizar mi cabeza para empezar a resolver el enredo y poder entender que me estaba sucediendo exactamente y porque ahora era con mucha más intensidad, tal vez era porque ahora ya no lo reprimía como antes o solo era que ahora tenía mucha más edad y podía manejarlo, cualquiera que fuera la razón todo estaba llegando a mí con tanta intensidad que no podía evitarlo y mucho menos controlarlo como antes, para mi estaba mucho más que claro que tenía que afrontarlo o terminaría por enloquecerme.

El reloj del salpicadero marcaba las seis y treinta de la tarde, la lluvia estaba comenzando a caer con mucha más fuerza, guarde el permiso dentro de mi bolso, tome mi maletín y con rapidez baje del Jeep asegurándolo antes de correr dentro de la casa.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y camine hasta la sala dejando mi maletín sobre el sofá, aparte el cabello que se había pegado a mi rostro a causa de la lluvia, subí las escaleras con rapidez dejando mi bolso sobre la cama antes de dejarme caer sobre ella, estaba algo cansada. Me quite la chaqueta y me encamine hacia la puerta a paso lento, necesitaba algo caliente para quitarme el frio de las manos. Pero apenas pude girar la perilla de la puerta…

_El pasillo estaba semi oscuro, afuera podía escuchar los fuertes truenos y el golpetear de la lluvia al caer con fuerza contra el techo de la casa, mire mis pies descalzos pasando por la fina bata de algodón blanco que tenia puesta, esperaba que Derek pudiera llegar más temprano esta vez, la residencia lo estaba agotando demasiado._

_Baje las escaleras tranquilamente hacia la cocina, un poco de chocolate caliente de seguro aliviaría mis ansias mientras seguía esperando por mi esposo, no podría dormir hasta saber que estaba en casa descansando, estaba cumpliendo una guardia de treinta seis horas y estaría demasiado cansado._

_Ya era media noche y comenzaba a preocuparme, Derek llevaba una hora de retraso y definitivamente no era bueno, el ruido me hizo detenerme en medio de la entrada de la cocina, gire sobre mi misma buscando la fuente pero todo parecía normal, deje escapar un suspiro, la lluvia me ponía nerviosa._

_El ruido volvió esta vez más fuerte, volví a girar sobre mi misma para descubrir que no había nadie, me volví hacia la puerta de la cocina y entonces lo vi, la sudadera y la capucha sobre su cabeza solo dejaban ver una silueta oscura, mi corazón se acelero con fuerza y mis oídos pitaron, el grito se quedo atrapado en mi garganta, una mano enguantada se poso sobre el lugar donde debería estar su boca, era más que claro que me estaba pidiendo silencio._

_Corrí, lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta de entrada en un intento por escapar pero no llegue muy lejos, jalo de mis cabellos tirándome al suelo y arrastrándome por él mientras yo no podía evitar gritar pidiendo auxilio._

_- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor!_

_- ¡Cállate perra! Solo voy a darte lo que tanto me has pedido…_

_- ¡Auxilio! – gire sobre mi misma y pude zafarme, me levante con dificultad corriendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, lejos de él y sus intentos de lastimarme._

_Me jalo de los tobillos con tanta fuerza que me sentí morir cuando mi cuerpo se estrello contra los escalones, mi cabeza reboto con la orilla de madera antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad. Iba a morir ¡Dios! Moriría y no podría despedirme de mi amado Derek._

Volví a la realidad dejando escapar un fuerte jadeo, por primera vez desde que todo esto había comenzado la proyección o la visión me llegaba antes de que todo sucediera, recordaba claramente el calendario en la pared del pasillo que indicaba que todo sucedería la siguiente semana. Mi cuerpo se sacudió con violencia, podía sentir el sudor frio en toda mi piel ¡Dios! Acaba de ver lo que sucedería en cinco días. Acaba de vivirlo en carne propia, como si yo fuera la víctima.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Era real? Y si lo era ¿Qué debía hacer yo? Solo tenía el día, un nombre, un rostro y la hora pero aun así no era suficiente ¿Cómo podía encontrarla? Me apoye contra la pared cuando el mareo vino sobre mí haciéndome tambalearme, no sabía cómo pero ahora más que nunca debía encontrar la manera de contarle todo a Charlie.

- Bella, ya estoy en casa – el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse avivo más aun el dolor de cabeza, levante la mirada hacia el pie de la escalera donde estaba mi padre, apenas podía distinguirlo, mi vista estaba borrosa pero estaba más que segura que detrás de Charlie estaba Cullen – Bella… ¿estás bien?

- Me duele la cabeza – mi voz fue apenas un murmullo…

Me sentía horrible y justo ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerme en pie. Mi mente se lleno con las imágenes de lo que acababa de presenciar, parecía que una llave había sido abierta y nadie podía detener el flujo en mi cabeza. Mis rodillas cedieron y lo último que pude escuchar fue a alguien gritando mi nombre antes de que la oscuridad me reclamara.

* * *

Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo, la verdad espero que lo disfruten y pues que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, poco a poco las cosas van a empezar a caer en su lugar y pues espero que le guste esta Bella que he creado y también Edward por supuesto, se que pueden ser un poco diferente a los personajes del libro pero quería hacerlos un poco diferentes para crear la trama de la historia. Creo que ya han notado algunas cosas sobre naturales en Edward, en Bella también obvio...XD me gusta el genero sobrenatural y pues esta historia lo tiene...

Por ahora es todo, espero que les guste y pues gracias por seguir mi pequeña locura, espero que no se me haya pasado algún error de gramática tampoco soy muy diestra con FanFiction así que pido disculpas de ante mano por cualquier error.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Cuídense...

Saludos...


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta locura... espero que les guste...**

******Quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephenie meyer... solo la historia me pertenece...**

**Capitulo 5**

**Edward Pov**

Viajar por carretera me mantenían siempre alerta y también me ayudaba a pensar, no importaba lo corto del trayecto… justo ahora más que nunca necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, lo admito, soy un cabezota pero jamás lo diré en voz alta.

Isabella Swan me irritaba y por alguna extraña razón me comportaba como un niñato inmaduro cada vez que la tenía cerca, ella me enervaba y agotaba mi paciencia de una manera impresionante.

Pero también despertaba mi instinto protector, verla desmayarse solo me hizo correr en su rescate sin perder el tiempo, Charlie estaba casi histérico al ver a su hija tan pálida e inconsciente y no iba a negar que yo también había estado más que preocupado por ella, cuando sus ojos se abrieron por fin pude respirar de nuevo.

Su extraña explicación para el desmayo me había parecido rebuscada pero factible hasta que vi pasar la culpa y el remordimiento por sus ojos tan rápido que casi no los había notado de no ser por mis agudos sentidos. Ella ocultaba algo y no importaba como yo tenía que averiguarlo, era una buena cosa que ella fuera un libro abierto y sus emociones se vieran reflejadas en su rostro de manera tan fácil.

Sonreí, mi mente llenándose con los recuerdos de nuestro último encuentro, ella había sido todo dulzura mientras le decía a su padre que estaba bien y que era solo cansancio, podía ver el amor bailando en sus hermosos y expresivos ojos color chocolate, pero cuando se había percatado de mi presencia me había fulminado con la mirada de tal forma que podría haber muerto, sus ojos que parecían chocolate derretido se habían opacado y endurecido de una manera casi atemorizante. Si ella supiera quién era yo realmente tal vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de retarme de esa manera.

_ Alice..._ Estaba seguro de que ella lo había sentido y me mataría cuando supiera lo que estaba haciéndome a mí mismo, apreté el volante con más fuerza mientras me acercaba al hotel en el que me estaba quedando, el asesino estaba silencioso, extremadamente silencioso y aun no lograba entender ¿Por qué? Bien eso no era todo lo que me preocupaba, el hecho de que me escogiera a mí para jugar al gato y al ratón seguía molestándome.

Odiaba el hecho de que jugara conmigo como lo hacía, no me gustaba que me tomaran por estúpido y al parecer eso le encantaba al escurridizo asesino… me adentre en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel y aparque en una plaza disponible. El reloj en mi muñeca marcaba las diez de la noche, no había demorado mucho en casa de Charlie.

Mientras avanzaba por el desolado estacionamiento, no pude evitar que mis pensamientos se fueran de nuevo hacia Isabella Swan, ella era sexy como el infierno, pero esta vez simplemente lo ignoraría ¡Dios! No volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no importa que tan real sea esta vez, mientras me mantuviera lejos de ella podía luchar contra la atracción, iba en contra de mi naturaleza pero no tenia opción, no perdería a nadie más y no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer o sacrificar.

Nueve años atrás era un soñador estúpido y lo había pagado con creces, ya no era el joven idealista que una vez fui, me costaba demasiado confiar en las personas y después de todos estos años manteniendo arriba mis barreras no las dejaría caer de nuevo, no importaba que tan místico fuera el asunto.

La sentí en la habitación antes de entrar en ella y cerrar la puerta a mi espalda, deje las carpetas sobre la cama al igual que mi chaqueta antes de moverme al mini bar y prepararme un Whiskey seco doble, necesitaba un trago.

- No deberías de entrar a las habitaciones de los demás sin ser invitada – le di un trago a mi bebida, el calor quemo mi garganta pero fue agradable – ¿Qué haces aquí Alice?

La mire detenidamente, sentada en el pequeño sofá de una plaza mirándome con ojos inquisidores, mi hermana melliza era un incordio, exasperante y algo acosadora…

Sabia que esto pasaría, después de todo Alice y yo teníamos un vinculo especial, si le hubiera hecho caso años atrás tal vez abría evitado todo lo que sucedió, pero era joven y estúpido, aunque ahora simplemente no la dejaría entrometerse, esta era mi decisión, de nadie más…

- Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí Ed, no puedo creer lo que estás haciendo – me deje caer en la cama frente a ella, sus ojos tan verdes como los míos siempre lograban ponerme incomodo – lo sentí Edward ¿Por qué estas negándolo?

- No es tu problema Alice, solo déjalo estar…

- No puedo simplemente ignorarlo – se irguió enfrentándome y yo hice lo mismo, ella era pequeña y delicada pero no por eso era menos desafiante y aterradora – lo puedo sentir aquí hermano – apretó su mano en la boca de su estomago y yo solo bufe, tome de un solo trago el resto de mi bebida y no pude evitar la mueca, estaba fuerte – no me ignores Edward, esto es importante… no puedes simplemente negarte a reclamarla.

- Claro que puedo, mírame – jale mi cabello con fuerza, estaba frustrado… mi mirada se detuvo en el vaso que aun sostenía entre mis manos, tan transparente como Isabella Swan, aleje rápido esos pensamientos de mi cabeza ¿Por qué todo me la recordaba? – puede que sea un error igual que hace nueve años Alice… y no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, no dejare que una mentira dañe de nuevo a mi familia.

- A costa de tu felicidad… ¿Es que quieres seguir teniendo solo media alma el resto de tu vida? Lo sentí Edward, esta vez es real.

- Ahora no es el momento Alice – sonreí al verla fruncir el seño, deje el vaso sobre el mini bar y me acerque a ella envolviéndola en mis brazos, porque no importaba cuanto me exasperara seguía siendo mi hermana y la amaba – no estoy listo duende, no aun…

- Está bien, te entiendo hermano – acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares, mi pequeña Alice siempre tan dulce – no es como con Tanya…

- No sigas Alice… – cerré los ojos con fuerza tragando el nudo en mi garganta, por eso me negaba a darle entrada a todo esto, el miedo me detenía por completo ¿Cómo saber que la historia no se repetirá? ¿Cómo se que esta vez es real? ¿Podía confiar en mi juicio esta vez?

- No te cierres Ed, esta vez es diferente… lo sé, lo siento…

- ¿Se lo contaste a los demás? – la estudie cuidadosamente, hizo un mohín, la culpabilidad estaba allí plasmada en su rostro, gruñí – ¡Alice!

- Estaba tan feliz por ti… yo solo pensé que…

- Aun no lo he decidido duende, puedo ignorarlo…

- No, no puedes Edward – deje caer mis brazos y me aparte de ella – es más fuerte que tu, no importa cuánto lo niegues, cuanto te resistas… temo por ti, porque si la dejas ir ahora, siempre estarás solo ¿Puedes vivir así? Mira a Emmett, sufre Ed y le duele…

- Yo lo he hecho todos estos años… intente cambiarlo hace nueve años atrás y caí en una trampa que costó la vida de personas inocentes…

- Fuiste engañado…

- Soy el culpable Alice, yo…

- ¡No fue tu culpa! ¿Cuándo lo superaras? Nadie te culpa, solo tu estas empeñado en mantener vivo el dolor…

- ¡Basta! Ya ¡Basta! – suspire, volví a sentarme en la cama enterrando mi cabeza entre mis manos – solo necesito tiempo Alice… solo tiempo…

- Muy bien – levante el rostro para verla, suspire aliviado al ver su expresión suave y la sonrisa comprensiva en sus labios – no presionare más, solo piénsalo ¿Bien?

- Bien… – fruncí el seño al ver el brillo en su mirada – ¿Qué estas tramando enana?

- En primer lugar no soy enana, es solo que vengo a escala… y en segundo… – levante una ceja cuestionándola ¿Acaso me creía estúpido? – solo pensaba en un regalo para Jazz…

- ¿Enserio?

- No tengo porque mentirte Ed…

- Bueno, viajaste desde Seattle porque sentiste el lazo… ¿De verdad esperas que crea que lo dejaras así tan tranquila?

- No voy a presionarte… lo prometo – su postura con las manos tras la espalda y meciéndose sobre sus pequeños pies solo me dio escalofríos…

- Eres brillante lo sabes ¿no? pero escalofriante… tu enserio me asustas…

- Eres un exagerado… – bufe… podía ser grande y fuerte pero Alice me aterraba, sobre todo cuando estaba tan tranquila y comprensiva. Ella siempre oculta algo y siempre tiene un plan de reserva, amo a mi hermana pero no negare que a veces es medio retorcida, en el buen sentido por supuesto.

- Aun no entiendo como los demás no ven lo aterradora que eres… – me ignoro y mis alarmas se encendieron, claro que trama algo…

- Bueno, ya debo irme…

- Imagino que te registraste en el hotel ¿no? Jasper me matara si dejo que te vayas a estas horas…

- No soy tonta hermano, claro que tengo una habitación… he pensado en hacer algunas compras antes de irme, he visto una pequeña tienda de antigüedades que quisiera visitar…

- De acuerdo…

- Bien, llamare a Esme…

- Esa no es una buena idea.

- Mamá está esperando por noticias – quise protestar de nuevo pero levanto su mano cortando lo que quería decirle – prometo mantenerla a raya…

- Gracias… – no necesita a mi madre también metida en todo esto, lucharía contra ello hasta el final y sabía que estaba siendo cabezota, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Entonces… me dirás como se llama.

- Alice… – gemí, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insistente?

- Solo dime como se llama ¿Qué mal podría hacer? – bueno tenía algo de razón en ello.

- Isabella… ese es su nombre…

- Es bonito y dulce – bufe, pues era lo único dulce en esa mujer – ¿y no tiene apellido…?

- Enserio me crees tan estúpido – contaba con el hecho de que le costaría encontrarla solo con el nombre, no le daría el apellido para que le fuera fácil, Swan si que la llevaría directo a Isabella… frunció el seño pareciendo disgustada, luego simplemente me dio una enorme sonrisa… _ Trama algo _

- Bien, no insistiré más en el asunto… En fin, te deje la información que pediste sobre el escritorio – asentí mientras mi mirada iba directo a los sobres amarillos sobre la madera – ten mucho cuidado Ed…

- No te preocupes… lo tengo todo bajo control – le di un fuerte abrazo antes de que desapareciera dejándome solo en la habitación… tenía el presentimiento de que mi hermanita no tardaría en hacer una de las suyas.

Camine hasta la ventana admirando el paisaje a través del vidrio de la ventana, afuera comenzaba a caer una suave lluvia, era reconfortante, me hacía sentir aislado, me sentía bien y en paz.

**Flash Back**

_Frío__, oscuridad, dolor, tristeza…_

_Quiero estar con mi mamá…_

_Quiero ver a mi hermanita…_

_Por favor déjenme salir…_

_Agonía, incertidumbre, miedo…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me aleje de esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, no quería recordar lo difícil que había sido mi infancia, los horrores que viví durante dos años me marcaron para siempre, me había costado confiar nuevamente en extraños pero lo había logrado luego de mucha terapia y de todo el amor de mi familia.

Pero había cometido el error de confiar de nuevo, de abrirle el corazón a una extraña porque creía que me amaba, que entendía lo que yo era y lo que ella significaba para mí, pero estaba muy equivocado y había pagado por ello.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba pletórico, ha mis 24 años podía decir que estaba casi emparejado y eso me tenia de muy buen humor, avance por el pasillo donde había sentido el delicioso olor a fresas, canela y miel de mi compañera… como Lyncan estaba consciente de que era diferente a los humanos, éramos la evolución, descendientes de los hombres lobos pero sin todo el pelo, la transformación, la luna llena y demás._

_Mi hermano Emmett solía decir que éramos súper humanos y se divertía mucho con ello… solo lo mejor de la evolución, una raza superior a los humanos…_

_Tenía la fuerza sobrenatural, la velocidad, los sentidos agudos y algunas de las tendencias violentas de los hombres lobos, así que no era precisamente normal pero estaba bien con ello, ser sobrenatural tenía sus ventajas, encontrar mi compañera de alma era una de ellas… había sentido su presencia dos días atrás en el hospital de Phoenix Arizona, en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, ahora estaba de regreso por tercera vez esperando poder encontrarla._

_Dos días atrás al traer a uno de los miembros del clan al hospital luego de una incursión que no había salido precisamente bien lo había sentido, pero lo habían trasladado a planta cuando había salido de la inconsciencia y justo ahora estaba en cirugía, los médicos estaban seguros de que se repondría…_

_El delicioso aroma me golpeo como un bólido cuando cruce la esquina, frente a mí a solo un par de metros estaba mi compañera, salía de una habitación revisando una carpeta con especial atención, levanto la mirada hacia mí y no pude evitar mirarla con atención, rubia de ojos azules y enfundada en una bata de médico, ella sonrió al verme de la manera más dulce que hubiera visto jamás y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto mientras me acercaba a ella a paso lento._

_- Hola – su voz era suave… carraspee, estaba nervioso y mis manos sudaban demasiado – ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?_

_- Yo… yo solo caminaba un poco – rasque mi nuca, más nervioso a cada segundo – un amigo esta en cirugía ahora… soy Edward Cullen…_

_- Es un placer Edward, soy la Doctora Tanya Denali pero puedes llamarme Tanya – sus manos eran suaves, fruncí ligeramente el seño, había algo raro… pero entonces sonrió y yo simplemente olvide cualquier cuestionamiento, su maravilloso aroma me estaba confirmando que había encontrado a mi compañera de alma, mi __**Soulmate** __y no podía estar más feliz…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Que estúpido había sido, me deje segar por la belleza de Tanya y estúpidamente no vi mas allá de la farsa que me estaba presentando, había sido tan estúpido, había asumido que su aroma era suficiente para tomarla como compañera pero no había tomado en cuenta todo lo demás, todo lo que justo ahora estaba sintiendo con Isabella Swan en apenas dos encuentros aunque solo hayamos discutido como dos adolescentes inmaduros.

Su aroma me enloquecía y el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía para no delatarme y perder el control frente a ella era agotador, si antes había sentido que el aroma de Tanya me embriagaba con Isabella era cien veces peor, aun no lograba entender como Tanya había conseguido oler igual a ella, yo no tenia dos compañeras… tal vez los que estaban halando los hilos detrás del engaño de Tanya tenían mucho que ver con ello, esperaba poder resolver el enigma algún día…

Isabella Swan era mi verdadera compañera de alma, el fuego en sus ojos, el desafío y el constante reto hacia mí me tenían fascinado, sentía el calor recorrer mi cuerpo cuando sus ojos se posaban en mí, la atracción era tan fuerte que me asustaba, el fuego estaba allí bullendo en mi interior y la electricidad zigzagueaba entre nosotros, pero estaba dispuesto a resistirlo a como diera lugar…

¿Qué tal si solo me estaba equivocando de nuevo? _ Desconfianza... Dudas _No podía arriesgarme a perder a alguien más a causa de un tonto enamoramiento pasajero, para nuestra raza no se trataba de amor instantáneo, teníamos que crear un fuerte lazo antes de que pudiera reclamarla, así que estaba bien para mí que ella me odiara, me hacia las cosas mucho más fáciles de cierta forma.

Además la mujer era irritante y vaya que tenía una lengua afilada, todas las lindezas que salían de su boca eran impresionantes, si, esta era la única vez que reconocería mi atracción hacia Isabella, estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo y lo sabia pero no podía cambiar las cosas _¿Cómo dejar de tener miedo?_ No quería volver a equivocarme, esta vez no lo resistiría.

Tenía claro las consecuencias de mis actos, cuantos de nuestra raza se atreverían a cometer semejante idiotez negándose a su compañera de alma, nadie, bueno Emmett lo había hecho y ahora era miserable pero la diferencia entre él y yo era bastante grande, mi hermano la había reclamado por completo yo ni siquiera había abierto el vinculo con Isabella. Eso hacia la diferencia entre ser un idiota cabezota y un miserable solitario.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro, las cosas no serian fáciles y por mi salud mental era mejor que me mantuviera lejos de ella, también tenia que alejar a Alice, nuestro lazo era demasiado fuerte y estaba seguro de que ella haría lo imposible por acercarse a Isabella.

**Flash Back**

_Los ataques de renegados estaban saliéndose de control demasiado rápido, había que controlar los ataques si es que queríamos seguir permaneciendo en el anonimato, no era conveniente que los humanos supieran de nuestra existencia._

_- ¿Cómo has podido Edward? – levante la mirada de los mapas para concentrar mi mirada en Alice – ya mamá me contó que te has comprometido con esa Arpía…_

_- Por favor Alice…_

_- Es una perra Ed…_

_- ¡Basta Alice! Tanya es mi compañera y merece respeto…_

_- Ella no es tu compañera, solo es una usurpadora… lo sé hermano tienes que creerme, las hermanas Oráculo…_

_- Pueden equivocarse Alice – deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio, desde que Tanya y yo habíamos comenzado nuestra relación mi hermana se había mostrado reacia con ella e incluso había llegado a ser demasiado grosera, no la entendía, Alice no solía ser así._

_- No es cierto… Jasper es tu mejor amigo y tu lo adoras, el me escogió a mí como pareja ¿recuerdas? Tu conectaste con el incluso antes de que me conociera o ¿ya lo has olvidado?_

_- Tú ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad…_

_- Ella me causa repulsa, desprecio y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo… es instintivo Ed… por favor hermano – negué, alejándome de ella… era cierto que sentía algo de incertidumbre con el hecho de que me había negado a reclamarla por lo menos hasta que estuviéramos casados, pero era porque la amaba y la respetaba demasiado…_

_- No Alice…_

_- ¿Es que quieres terminar como Emmett? Demasiado estúpido para abandonar a su compañera y huir como un cobarde…_

_- Estas colmando mi paciencia hermana… hablo enserio Alice…_

_- Eres un iluso si crees en esa mujer y sus trampas… te acordaras de mi Edward y espero que ese día no te arrepientas de no haberme escuchado…_

_- Deberías recordar tu lugar dentro del clan hermana…_

_- ¡Cretino! – la puerta se cerró con violencia tras la salida de Alice de la oficina, me deje caer de nuevo en la silla tras mi escritorio, no recordaba haberme levantado… odiaba ser tan duro con Alice pero ella debía entender que Tanya era mi compañera…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me serví otro trago y me lo bebí de una sola vez aceptando el ardor en mi garganta de buen grado, jamás me arrepentiría lo suficiente, si le hubiera hecho caso a Alice muchas cosas se hubieran evitado, había sido un completo imbécil, demasiado arrogante, demasiado segado para vislumbrar las verdaderas intensiones de Tanya.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error, tal vez solo estaba auto castigándome, negándome la oportunidad de estar con mi verdadera compañera, mi mente estuvo a punto de irse de nuevo hacia un nuevo recuerdo pero rápidamente lo aleje hasta lo más profundo de mi memoria, no los necesitaba para atormentarme más.

Me concentre en lo que tenía que hacer ahora alejando los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza, después de dejar salir por un momento mis inseguridades era hora de céntrarme en mi trabajo, deseaba atrapar a este bastardo sádico, pero por más que lo intentaba siempre se me escapaba de las manos y ya me estaba cansando de este tonto jueguito.

Deje el vaso sobre el mueble bar y me acerque hasta el escritorio, rápidamente extraje los papeles guardados dentro de uno de los dos sobres amarillos que me había dejado Alice y sin perder tiempo me dedique a estudiarlos a fondo.

Cinco víctimas y ninguna pista real que nos llevara hasta el aunque si había podido vislumbrar su carácter y personalidad, levante la mirada hacia la pared detrás del escritorio frente a mí, las fotos de las victimas junto a demasiadas notas adhesivas llenaban la superficie…

Revise de nuevo todo lo que había escrito en ellas, concentrándome en encontrar alguna conexión entre las víctimas o alguna manera de relacionar al asesino con ellas pero nada encajaba más que el hecho tangible de que las había dejado a todas en zonas boscosas de dos ciudades diferentes a pesar de que todas las víctimas eran de Seattle pero hasta allí llegaba todo, porque la quinta víctima la habíamos encontrado a las afueras de Forks ¿Qué relación podía haber en ese pequeño detalle? Habían demasiadas cosas en juego, muchísimas cosas que no tenían sentido para mí o para el resto de mis compañeros ¿Por qué el asesino se centraba solo en Seattle, Port Angeles y Forks? ¿Qué tenían de especiales?

Estaba cansado de todo esto, por lo menos mi trabajo dentro del clan estaba siendo cubierto por Jasper porque de lo contrario colapsaría, deje a un lado los papeles, forzarlo no me daría una respuesta así que por esta noche intentaría descansar un poco.

Me desvestí con rapidez dispuesto a tomar una ducha, el agua caliente relajos los músculos en mi espalda, me apoye en las baldosas mientras cerraba los ojos dejando que el agua se llevara mis preocupaciones solo por un momento.

El sonido incesante de mi celular me recibió al salir de la ducha, lo tome del escritorio sin molestarme en mirar quien era.

- Cullen…

_- Siempre tan formal hermano_ – puse los ojos en blanco…

- Emmett… ¿Ha que debo el honor? – puse el teléfono en alta voz y me moví hacia mi maleta por un nuevo par de bóxers y un mono de franela, me vestí con rapidez y tome el otro sobre amarillo que aun continuaba cerrado sobre el escritorio, el teléfono y camine hasta la cama…

_- Mamá me ha contado la buena nueva… entonces ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi nueva hermanita?_

- No habrá nueva hermanita Emmett, no voy a hacer nada por reclamarla – deje el teléfono en la mesa de noche y me senté en la cama, deje el sobre a un lado…

_- Pero es tu compañera_ – mi mandíbula se tenso, no necesitaba que nadie me repitiera lo que yo ya sabía, frote mi nuca… – _no deberías ignorarla…_

- Tú me das consejos sobre esto – apenas solté las palabras desee no haberlo hecho – lo siento hermano… yo…

_- Lo sé Eddie… se que fui un imbécil, por eso te lo digo…_

- Lo sé – revolví mis cabellos con fuerza, tome el teléfono y desactive el alta voz – no puedo hacerlo ahora Emmett, puede que me este equivocando de nuevo…

_- Las Oráculo…_

- Se lo que dijeron y Alice afirma que esta vez lo sintió pero… ¿Cómo explicas que Tanya oliera igual? No quiero equivocarme de nuevo…

_- Es comprensible _– el silencio en la otra línea me hizo fruncir el seño ¿Qué...? – _creo que podría averiguar esa parte… por lo demás, sabes que si te resistes será peor…_

- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé – bufe al escuchar las carcajadas de Emmett al otro lado de la línea – voy a resistirme Emm, el lazo aun no se ha creado y nuestro vinculo sigue cerrado así que creo que tengo una oportunidad…

_- Esto te explotara en la cara Ed, espero que mi historia no se repita… esta agonía no se la deseo a nadie…_

- Puedes buscarla…

_- Lo hice… lo sabes, pero parece que se la trago la tierra…_ – tome el sobre en mis manos, _ tal vez tenemos una oportunidad _ necesitaba hablar con Ben.

- La vida da demasiados vueltas Emm, no te rindas…

_- Tu dándome consejos…_

- ¡Jódete! – lo escuche reírse de nuevo a carcajadas, me alegraba que mi hermano riera de vez en cuando, tanta tristeza podía matarlo…

_- Bien, haré unas cuantas pruebas y te llamare cuando descubra el misterio…_

- Bien…

_- Cuídate hermano…_

- Tu igual – colgó, deje el teléfono en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y abrí el sobre sacando los papeles de este… estudiándolos con mucho detenimiento _ así no voy a mantenerme lejos de ella _bueno también lo hacía por Emmett, tenía la ligera sospecha de que James Davis iba a darle respuestas a muchas de mis preguntas… pero aun no se lo diría a mi hermano, no quería crearle falsas esperanzas.

Tendría que llamar de nuevo a Ben para conseguir algunas respuestas, si mis sospechas estaban bien, entonces Rosalie Davis era la compañera de Emmett, la mujer que el había abandonado hacia nueve años por miedo a que ella rechazara lo que era, no era sencillo para nosotros revelar nuestra propia naturaleza a humanos comunes.

Pero si estaba en lo cierto Davis tenía que responder ante mi hermano y el consejo, por lo que me había dicho Ben, ella había estado secuestrada dentro de la casa y necesitaba protección hasta que pudieran meter al bastardo tras las rejas.

Por eso me había llamado y yo le había asignado a un par de chicos de la brigada Delta para que la protegieran, eran buenos y sabia que cumplirían con su trabajo de manera diligente, ahora que Ben y su esposa eran parte de nuestro clan era nuestro deber ayudarlos, era parte de nuestro código… por ahora no podía saber nada más porque era una investigación en curso pero necesitaba intentarlo, sentía que había mas cosas ocultas en todo esto y necesitaba averiguarlas…

Isabella tenía que ver con todo este asunto, por eso le había pedido los datos a Jasper, puede que estuviera reacio a tenerla cerca pero no por eso iba a dejarla desprotegida, mis padres me habían criado bien, por ahora solo tendría que observar de lejos pero necesitaba a alguien que pudiera vigilarla y cuidarla de cerca sin que ella lo notara, y tenía al hombre perfecto para este trabajo…

Tome de nuevo el teléfono y marque su número antes de volver la mirada a los papeles, Davis era toda una joya, tenia demasiados bultos escondidos en su armario, demasiados trapos sucios, muchos problemas.

_- Que necesitas… _– no pude evitar sonreír, siempre podía contar con él…

Xxx

**Bella Pov**

_La espesa niebla cubría el suelo de bosque, la oscuridad era espesa y fría, las ramas de los arboles golpeaban mi rostro y brazos mientras avanzaba corriendo, necesitaba escapar de él a como diera lugar… podía escucharlo a lo lejos siguiéndome, no renunciaría hasta alcanzarme._

_Me apresure aun mas, mi pecho comenzaba a doler por el esfuerzo al correr, me sentía entumecida, mi ropa mojada no ayudaba mucho puesto que la sentía demasiado pesada contra mi cuerpo._

_No podía dejarlo alcanzarme porque sabía que me asesinaría y no iba a permitirlo ¿Qué sería de Charlie? No podía dejarlo solo, yo era lo único que mi padre tenía y no lo abandonaría, por lo manos no por voluntad propia._

_Caí de bruces al suelo, el golpe me saco el poco aire de los pulmones… cerré los ojos con fuerza y reprimí el grito que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta, me levante con dificultad y sin perder tiempo corrí de nuevo, sentía el dolor punzante en mi tobillo izquierdo pero no podía detenerme no ahora._

_Escuche el silbido cerca, la misma canción que ya había escuchado un par de veces antes… el miedo recorrió mi piel como una capa gruesa y pesada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía verdadero miedo._

_Me detuve al llegar al acantilado, sin darme cuenta había corrido directo a este lugar, intente llevar aire a mis pulmones pero me estaba resultando bastante difícil… el mar se extendía frente a mí, oscuro y tranquilo…_

_- ¿Enserio pensaste que escaparías? – gire sobre mi hombro, sus fríos ojos azules se clavaron en mi como dagas, camine lentamente hacia atrás y entonces sentí el vacío en mi estomago mientras caía…_

Desperté en mi habitación, rápidamente enterré mi rostro en la almohada y grite, apreté con fuerzas las sabanas mis manos en puños, sentí el calor de las lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, cerré mis ojos con fuerza… flashes de mi sueño vinieron a mi mente con demasiada rapidez mareándome, me levante con rapidez de la cama y corrí directo al baño vaciando mi estomago.

Lave mi boca y cepille mi dientes con fuerza casi rayando en la violencia, era yo… ¡Dios! Era mi muerte la que había visto ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cuándo sucedería? La cabeza estaba doliéndome con mayor fuerza ahora, lave mi rostro y me seque con una toalla antes de volver a mi habitación, afortunadamente no había despertado a Charlie.

- Charlie… – mi voz fue a penas un susurro ahogado, no podía dejar solo a mi padre… cerré la puerta con extrema suavidad y camine hacia la ventana casi por inercia.

Me senté y deje caer mi cabeza contra la ventana, el frío del cristal ayudo a calmarme un poco más, no quería desmayarme de nuevo… afuera aun estaba oscuro y la lluvia ahora era suave, casi una llovizna.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora era tan fuerte, tan intenso? Mis manos temblaban y aun podía sentir el sudor frío en todo el cuerpo, todo esto se estaba saliendo de control tan rápidamente que estaba comenzando a preocuparme enserio.

Había sido todo tan real que no dudaba que fuera alguna especie de visión de lo que me sucedería en el futuro, que se convirtiera en realidad ¿Iba a morir? ¿Cómo se había cruzado mi camino con el del asesino? Dos sueños en un solo día, dos visiones de cosas que estaban por suceder ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Y la más importante de las preguntas ¿Qué significaba exactamente?

Me abrace a mis piernas, odiaba el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que me embargaba justo ahora, después de despertar de mi inconsciencia esta tarde y tener un nuevo encontronazo con Cullen pensé que las cosas volverían a su relativa normalidad, lo normal que podía ser mi vida, pero parecía que las cosas solo se habían intensificado.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba interferir, tal vez si podía descubrir quién era el asesino podría salvar la vida de esa chica y también evitar morir justo como lo acababa de ver… deje escapar un suspiro, ahora que estaba mucho más calmada podía trazar un plan que me ayudara a mantenerme viva y salvar a la chica de mi extraña visión.

Bien, podría empezar buscando en la base de datos de los hospitales de Seattle, Port Angeles y Forks, sabía que los ataques se concentraban en estos lugares… no era policía y sabia que no estaba bien meterme en estas cosas pero lo que acababa de ver cambiaba seriamente todo eso.

Camine hasta mi escritorio y tome mi laptop encendiéndola rápidamente, le di una mirada rápida al reloj despertador de mi mesita de noche, las tres de la mañana, después de todo no iba a poder dormir mucho más… volví a sentarme en la ventana y acomode la computadora sobre mis piernas. Con un plan trazado en mi cabeza estaba mucho más tranquila, abrí el buscador y comencé con la tarea.

Necesitaba volver a sentirme en control, liberar todo el estrés que había estado acumulando estos últimos días pero aun estaba demasiado oscuro para jugar con el arco, así que me tocaba esperar a que amaneciera por completo, mientras tanto tenía un médico residente llamado Derek al que buscar y del que solo sabía que era casado y tenía una hermosa esposa, esperaba encontrar algo que pudiera servirme.

No sabía hacia donde me llevaría todo esto pero no iba a rendirme, si la vida me había dado tan extraña habilidad o don no podía seguir negándolo, no cuando podía salvar vidas incluyendo la mía propia…

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo y pues espero que les guste, haré el mayor esfuerzo posible por actualizar todos los sábados (estoy algo atareada con la universidad y el trabajo).

Poco a poco la historia va tomando cuerpo como quien dice, de verdad espero que les guste leerla tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola, a medida que avance la historia irán descubriendo mucho mas de los Lyncan y lo que hay detrás de su raza... ademas se irán revelando muchas cosas del pasado de Edward y podrán entender más aun su resistencia a reclamar a su compañera y sobre todo a su seriedad y sus miedos, la verdad estoy muy contenta con sus Reviews, les pido disculpas por no responderlos directamente pero la verdad es que no soy muy diestra con FanFiction...XD así que intentare responderlos por aquí de manera general... de verdad me alegra que les guste y muchas gracias por compartir sus impresiones, como ya dije intentare actualizar todos los sábados en la noche... enserio gracias por leer y comentar... En cuanto a James, pues si es un completo bastardo y pues es capas de lo que sea así que podría ser el asesino ¿no? pero como nada es lo que parece nuestro asesino en serie podría darnos una enorme sorpresa...

**MonseCullen**

**Kriss21**

**karenkavam**

**LizieRossemary12**

**Sun-e Kristal**

**dioda**

**Sheila Marie Cullen**

De verdad muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios chica...

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, de nuevo gracias por leer...

Saludos y Cuídense... =D


	7. Chapter 6

******Bueno quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephenie meyer... solo la historia me pertenece...**

**Aquí les deje un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste...**

**Capitulo 6**

El disparo fue rápido y certero, me sentía relajada después de una sesión con mi arco… después de tres horas de investigación que no había sido tan fructífera como yo había esperado, necesitaba esto para poder aligerar la tensión y poder continuar.

En el hospital de Forks solo había un Derek y si era casado pero yo estaba buscando a un médico residente y no a un cirujano de cincuenta años, con Port Angeles y Seattle me resulto mas difícil así que había llamado a Angela para que me ayudara con ello, a ella se le haría mucho más fácil como médico, ella trabajaba en el hospital de Port Angeles y pronto seria trasladada al de Seattle… afortunadamente para mi Angie estuvo encantada en ayudarme y no hizo preguntas al respecto… esperaba que llamara pronto con noticias y ansiaba que fueran buenas.

Tome una nueva flecha y prepare el arco, me concentre en el pequeño blanco a ocho metros de mí, Charlie lo había hecho para mí cuando comencé a practicar la arquería, así que ahora estaba en la parte trasera de la casa en medio de una pequeña bóveda de arboles, alejada de los problemas, eliminando el estrés de mi cuerpo… hacer esto me ayudaba a centrarme y poder pensar con fría lógica. Estaba aterrada por mi pesadilla y lo que parecía mi inevitable muerte, pero no podía simplemente echarme a llorar, eso no me ayudaría para nada…

Cerré los ojos por un momento mientras respiraba profundamente dejando mi mente completamente en blanco, los abrí de nuevo, mi mirada en el blanco, solté la nueva flecha… el silbido que hizo al recorrer la distancia hasta el blanco me mantuvo quieta hasta que esta impacto justo en el centro, sonreí satisfecha, ya me sentía mucho mejor.

Escuche el pequeño ruido y mis sentidos estaban alertas de forma rápida… tome una nueva flecha y prepare el arco de nueva cuenta, podía escuchar claramente los pasos acercándose y sabía que no era Charlie, lo deje acercarse a mi pretendiendo estar distraída y pude observarlo por el rabillo del ojos cuando estuvo mucho más cerca, así que mi querido amigo había llegado de visita. Lo observe acercarse un poco más colocándose inconscientemente en el blanco perfecto.

Me gire rápidamente y deje libre la flecha, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y yo solo pude sonreír lentamente, su cabello se movió un poco de su lado derecho cuando la flecha paso cerca de su rostro y se clavo en el árbol tras su espalda, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que si estaba algo asustado y también que se esperaba este tipo de bienvenida.

- Hola Jake…

- Bella… – asintió en mi dirección a modo de saludo, podía ver la incomodidad en sus gestos, pero no se lo pondría fácil, lo mire fijamente manteniendo en su lugar mi cara de póker, hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros encorvándose de una manera patética, bufe.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob? – camine hasta donde estaba el blanco y con la rapidez de quien lo ha hecho muchas veces, extraje las cuatro flechas que había utilizado y las guarde en el Carcaj cruzado sobre mi espalda…

- Quería disculparme Bells… – respire profundo antes darme vuelta y caminar hacia él.

- Te tomo seis meses ¿Huh?

- Temía no ser bienvenido…

- La flecha fue muy sutil para ti, aun no eres bienvenido – le di mi mejor sonrisa inocente antes de pasar a su lado y arrancar la ultima flecha del tronco del árbol y enseñársela – lamente haber fallado…

- Ambos sabemos que lo hiciste a propósito Bells… – guarde la flecha en mi Carcaj y lo fulmine con la mirada, no quería hablar con Jake ahora, no estaba lista aun – de verdad lo siento Bells, quería decírtelo pero temí que me despreciaras…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir…?

- No lo aceptaste Bells, huiste en cuanto te enteraste – gire en redondo y camine hacia la casa, me siguió caminando a la par conmigo con bastante rapidez. Claro que había huido pero no porque no lo aceptara, me había dolido mucho mas perder a mi mejor amigo que terminar el compromiso.

- Era tu mejor amiga y no confiaste en mí… sinceramente no me apetecía quedarme allí a esperar explicaciones como una estúpida cuando las cosas eran más que obvias…

- Sabía que no querrías ser parte de ello, pero te amo Bells y de verdad lamento haberte lastimado, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambien quien soy... es algo que no puedo controlar.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Éramos amigo, confiaba en ti – alcanzamos la casa con bastante facilidad, su **Ducati Streetfighter** negra estaba estacionada frente a la casa _ muy de Jake _

- Lo lamento Bella, por favor… – guarde el arco en la parte trasera de mi Jeep, me quite el equipo de protección y lo guarde en la maleta rápidamente, Jacob estaba en silencio, podía sentir su mirada perforando mi nuca… cerré la maleta del auto y me recargue en ella observándolo atentamente.

- Me mentiste Jake… no creo que me ames cuando me mientes de esa manera, ocultándome cosas tan importantes como esa…

- ¿Lo hubieras aceptado? – sus ojos negros expresaban verdadero arrepentimiento, quería a mi mejor amigo de regreso pero aun no estaba lista para perdonarlo, mi mente solo podía recordar el revoltijo de miembros en mi cama, me estremecí…

- Si, te hubiera aceptado Jake, tal vez no como pareja pero si como tu mejor amiga… quiero que seas feliz sin importar que tan raro sea lo que te de esa felicidad, pensé que me conocías mejor.

- Soy un imbécil…

- Lo eres – suspire – escúchame Jake, yo te entiendo… de verdad lo hago pero aun…

- ¿No puedes perdonarme?

- Ya lo hice Jake – le di mi mejor sonrisa, enserio lo había perdonado – la flecha solo fue mi desahogo… te perdone como el hombre con el que compartí una relación de pareja y con quien iba a casarme, pero aun me cuesta perdonar a mi mejor amigo, es algo difícil para mí…

- Lo sé… siento mucho que lo nuestro no funcionara Bells, de verdad te amo, eres mi mejor amiga… y estaré esperando.

- Dame tiempo – asintió lentamente antes de irse, lo mire tranquilamente mientras tomaba su casco y subía a su moto.

- Estaré en la Push por unos días, Billy me necesita…

- Bien…

Lo vi marcharse, por lo menos comenzábamos a aclarar las cosas o al menos podríamos intentarlo… camine hacia la casa aun metida en mis pensamientos, el día que descubrí el engaño de Jake no solo había perdido a mi prometido sino también a mi mejor amigo, después de la rabia inicial entendí que nunca hubiera podido casarme con él puesto que no lo amaba en realidad, no negare que el sexo había sido increíble pero solo era eso, sexo.

Supongo que era lo que se esperaba de nosotros, nuestros padres eran amigos, Jake y yo éramos amigos, nos habíamos apoyado mutuamente y nos sentíamos cómodos, si, solo era lo que se esperaba que hiciéramos… me habría gustado saber todo esto antes de que sucediera todo este desastre.

Me prepare una taza de café y me la bebí lentamente, el reloj de pared marcaba las siete de la mañana, Charlie se había ido temprano en la mañana rumbo a Port Angeles a pesar de que no había nuevas noticias en el caso, mi padre estaba frustrado pero por más que quisiera aun no podía decirle nada y tampoco podía evitar que siguiera insistiendo, no sería Charlie si no fuera tan testarudo.

Lave la taza y luego subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, me recibió el sonido incesante de mi celular.

_- ¡Madrina!_ – no pude evitar sonreír…

- Mi pequeña salta montes ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

_- Bien madrina, he estado leyendo el libro que me dejaste y me gusta mucho_ – carraspee para poder eliminar el nudo en mi garganta, amaba a Harper como a mi propia hija y todo esto me tenia extremadamente molesta…

- Qué bueno cielo…

_- Mami quiere hablar contigo, te quiero madrina._

- Yo también mi pequeña salta montes… cuida de mamá ¿De acuerdo?

_- Si madrina_ – esperaba que Ben pudiera resolver todo este problema pronto, Rose se puso al teléfono y pude hablar con ella, saber cómo estaba y decirle que tenía algo importante que entregarle. Ambas sabíamos que no podríamos vernos hasta que James no dejara de ser un peligro constante.

Le entregaría la carta luego de que pudiera salir airosa de todo este problema, entonces y solo entonces ella podría tener la suficiente fortaleza para saber la verdad y afrontarla pasara lo que pasara, Rose era una mujer fuerte solo necesitaba estar consciente de ello.

Me despedí de ella feliz de saber que estaba mucho más tranquila, me desvestí dispuesta a darme un delicioso baño de tina, me puse una bata de baño y prepare la bañera… el agua estaba deliciosa y las sales de baño hicieron milagros con mi piel, simplemente delicioso.

Estaba ansiosa por llegar al centro cultural, tenía tres días sin saber nada de Sara y estaba comenzando a preocuparme, Charlie siempre esta diciéndome que me meto en problemas que no me conciernen pero sinceramente no puedo ver las injusticias y no intervenir, no pretendo ser una santa o un héroe, yo solo soy una persona diferente.

Me vestí con lentitud, ropa interior azul eléctrico, jeans gris oscuro con tirantes, camisa blanca con mangas tres cuarto y botines de cuero negro con un tacón cuadrado, tome mi chaqueta y mi cartera y salí de la casa.

Deje el bolso sobre el asiento del copiloto y luego de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad tome rumbo a las afueras de Forks, antes de ir al centro cultural necesitaba pasar por otro lugar.

La pequeña casa desvencijada estaba a las afueras del pueblo, parecía fantasmal y hasta cierto punto terrorífica, apague el motor y salí del auto encaminándome hacia la casa, el pequeño portón chirrió cuando cruce la verja al entrar en el muerto jardín, a pesar del vasto verde a mi alrededor lleno de vida, todo aquí parecía muerto de alguna forma u otra.

La madera protesto cuando pise el suelo del porche, me asome por las ventanas antes de tocar la puerta insistentemente, resople, la casa estaba completamente sola ¿Dónde rayos estaba Sara? Pero más importante ¿Dónde estaba el inútil de su padrastro?

Ted Porter era un bastardo en toda la extensión de la palabra, un sujeto venido a menos que no tenía trabajo o educación y lo único que le importaba era ganar dinero fácil para mantener sus vicios. Dos años atrás había visto en Sara la oportunidad de conseguir dinero fácil luego de que su madre muriera de una sobre dosis de heroína, pero Charlie lo había evitado.

Lamentablemente Sara no quiso abandonar la casa puesto que no quería ir a un lugar de acogida así que mi padre había utilizado su estatus como jefe de policía para mantener a Ted completamente alejado de ella en un programa de rehabilitación y todo había estado bien hasta hace unos meses que el cretino había regresado proclamando que estaba rehabilitado.

Sara lo había aceptado solo por unos meses, supongo que quería darle una oportunidad, esa niña tenía un corazón inmenso, yo simplemente no confiaba en él y sus intensiones no me parecían para nada honorable, el hombre tramaba algo y la ausencia de noticias de Sara durante estos últimos días solo lo confirmaban, esperaba estarme equivocando _ ¡Dios! Espero equivocarme _

Volví al auto derrotada, necesitaba llegar al centro lo antes posible, tal vez John pudiera darme alguna información después de todo era su mejor amigo… el resto del camino fue rápido, en mi mente intentaba buscar algún vestigio de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, repace lentamente todos y cada uno de mis momentos con Sara intentando ver algún cambio en su aptitud, intentando vislumbrar alguna pista.

Llegue a Port Angeles a las nueve de la mañana y veinte minutos después me estacionaba a las afueras del centro cultural, baje del auto justo a tiempo porque mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, sonreí al ver quién era.

- Angie – tome mi bolso y cerré la puerta – eres rápida.

_- Quisiera poder decir que tengo algo bueno para ti pero te mentiría_ – asentí lentamente mientras entraba en el edificio y saludaba con la mano a alguno de los chicos – _Ben es quien quiere hablarte…_

- De acuerdo…

_- ¿Porque no vienes a cenar esta noche con nosotros?_ – puse los ojos en blanco, los chicos estaban trabajando aun en la pared del patio, podía escucharlos reír aun sobre el ruido de la música.

- Muy bien… ¿Con que me alimentaras? – escuche su risa a través del teléfono y no pude evitar unirme a ella…

_- Ya veremos._

- Ummm… ¿A qué hora Angie?

_- A las och_o – suspire, esperaba que Ben me diera muy buenas noticias.

- Bien, nos vemos – la línea murió, guarde el celular en mi bolso y me adentre en la oficina.

Compartir con los chicos siempre me revitalizaba, ellos estaban tan llenos de energía, sueños y esperanzas que me era difícil no sentirme tranquila y feliz en su compañía…

Toda la mañana estuve pendiente de cualquier cosa que me ayudara a saber donde estaba Sara pero nada fuera de lo normal sucedió, me obligue a relajarme para poder trabajar con tranquilidad. Prepare todo para que pudiéramos pintar un poco y mientras pintaba junto a ellos deje libre mis ansias y temores, la pintura para el alma es liberadora y justo ahora lo necesitaba.

Xxx

Deslice el pincel de nuevo sobre el lienzo, el día había resultado ser muy productivo, los chicos por fin habían terminado el mural en la pared del patio y habíamos trabajado en la preparación de la primera obra de teatro de este año **Romeo y Julieta** estaban emocionados y yo orgullosa de ellos.

Observe atentamente mi pintura, el gris y el negro eran los únicos colores predominantes en el lienzo, ya eran las seis treinta de la tarde y los chicos ya se habían marchado casi todos así como también los colaboradores y demás voluntarios, sabía que la directora y fundadora estaba en su oficina así que no estaba del todo sola… Tenía el tiempo suficiente para terminar antes de ir a casa de Angela, esperaba que hubiera preparado algo delicioso porque comenzaba a darme hambre, creo que las preocupaciones tienden a ponerme hambrienta _ Espero que haya tocino _

Di un paso atrás, el intenso escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal fue igual o hasta más intenso que en mi sueño, había plasmado el bosque en grises y negro y en el centro coronando la pintura estaban los ojos azules más fríos y crueles que hubiera visto jamás en mi vida.

Deje el pincel y la paleta sobre el pequeño escritorio, acomode el caballete en una esquina de la habitación y la protegí… deje escapar un suspiro, ahora que mis distracciones habían terminado volvía a preocuparme por Sara. Tome mis pinceles y los puse en agua antes de dedicar el resto de tiempo a organizar el salón de arte.

- ¿Señorita Swan? – la desesperación en la voz de John me hicieron tensarme de inmediato, estaba en la puerta del salón intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones, blanco como el papel y muy nervioso.

- John ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde está Sara? ¿Sabes algo de ella? – me acerque a él con rapidez.

- Su padrastro se la llevo, intente detenerlo pero es demasiado fuerte para mí… lo siento mucho.

- ¿Qué…? – entonces repare en su mano derecha acunada contra su estomago, me acerque lentamente, moviendo su mano lentamente… siseo de dolor, era más que evidente que estaba muy lastimado, su labio inferior estaba hinchado y roto ¡Maldito Bastardo!

- Lo intente…

- Está bien John, cielo no es tu culpa – acaricie su mejilla mientras le sonreía – fuiste muy valiente, vamos a vendar esa mano.

Usando el Kit de primeros auxilios, cure como pude su mano y le coloque la venda de la mejor manera posible, solo sabía lo básico en primeros auxilios y prefería llevarlo al hospital, repetí el procedimiento limpiando y curando con extremo cuidado su labio inferior.

John solo tenía catorce años pero era extremadamente valiente y aunque era bastante alto para su edad era un chico muy dulce, sus ojos grises siempre tenían ese brillo especial de picardía, su madre tenía dos trabajos y casi nunca estaba en casa pero John era un chico inteligente y muy fuerte igual que muchos de los jóvenes que frecuentaban el centro cultural.

Estaba furiosa, demasiado molesta y lista para ser impulsiva _ Seguro que hare algo estúpido _ sin perder tiempo salimos del edificio y lo hice subir al asiento del copiloto antes de acomodarme tras el volante. Tome una liga de mi guantera y recogí mi cabello en una coleta antes de encender el auto y salir de allí rápidamente.

- ¿Sabes a donde se la llevo? – despegue los ojos de la carretera por un momento para mirarlo, asintió lentamente y lo inste a que me lo dijera.

- Dijo que Sara tenía que resarcirle todo lo que había hecho por ella… la llevo al club ese que está en el centro…

- ¿Huh?

- El club **Pequeño Placer** – fruncí en seño mientras intentaba ubicarlo…

Mis manos apretaron el volante con fuerza, conocía el lugar aunque nunca lo había visitado personalmente puesto que era un club de muy dudosa reputación, donde se ejercía el oficio más antiguo del mundo… si se había atrevido a llevarla a ese lugar estaba segura que sus intensiones no eran nada buenas.

Acelere, intentando llegar lo más rápido posible, a mi lado John se removía incomodo en su asiento.

- Vamos a sacarla de allí, no te preocupes…

- Yo lo intente y no me fue muy bien… no creo que sea una buena idea…

- No lo es – asentí dándole énfasis a mi afirmación – pero no tenemos otra opción…

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, en cuanto entre a buscarla quiero que llames a la policía ¿De acuerdo? – lo vi asentir vigorosamente, sonreí intentando demostrarle que todo estaba bien, no permitiría que el cretino de Ted arruinara la vida de Sara.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien cuando dos meses atrás ella decidió darle asilo en su casa al bastardo e incluso Charlie estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, pero ella insistió en que todo estaba bien, pues nada estaba bien… en una semana Sara cumpliría la mayoría de edad y estaba segura que por eso el imbécil la había llevado a ese lugar.

Estacione con rapidez en el primer puesto disponible, desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad y tome mi celular del bolso en el asiento de atrás, respire profundo mientras estudiaba el lugar, apenas comenzaba a llenarse de autos lo que para mí era una buena cosa. Eran apenas las siete de la noche, esperaba haber llegado aquí antes que el cretino, si podía alejarla de él antes de que entraran al horrible lugar sería más fácil para mí de lo contrario las cosas se complicarían bastante.

Necesitaba pensar claramente que haría de tener que entrar en ese lugar, muchas veces me dejaba llevar por mi carácter pero solía pensar muy bien qué hacer, bueno por lo menos intentaba tener un plan que seguir. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, estaba furiosa e indignada pero no podía hacerlo yo sola _ Oh sí _

Tamborilee sobre el volante mientras pensaba, mire detenidamente mi teléfono ¿Debería llamar a Charlie? Bufe, mas me valía hacerlo porque de lo contrario mi padre enloquecería y sabia que todo esto terminaría conmigo en la comisaria, esperaba que el cretino estuviera tras las rejas, de lo contrario sería en vano toda esta locura.

Los gritos me alertaron, Ted cretino Porter se había bajado de una destartalada camioneta y estaba arrastrando a Sara dentro del espantoso club, la ira me atravesó con la fuerza de un latigazo, la sentía bullir en mis venas como una olla que comienza a hervir, le entregue el celular a John.

- Quiero que llames a la policía – salte fuera del auto – luego llama a mi padre…

- Pero… señorita Swan…

- Haz lo que te digo ¿De acuerdo? – lo mire intentando mantenerme lo más serena posible, Charlie conocía a John así que no tendría problemas… los gritos se intensificaban y quería llegar a ellos antes de que entraran en el club – cuando ella esté lejos de él, quiero que vayas por ella y la subas al auto… pero primero llama a la policía, ya… ¡Ya!

El eco de la cachetada me hizo tensarme en mi lugar, cerré la puerta y corrí hacia ellos lo más rápido que pude, eso no lo permitiría… tuve tiempo de estudiar la escena frente a mí, Sara estaba casi desnuda y el imbécil vestía de traje y chaqueta _ Imbécil _ ella se retorcía y tiraba de su brazo intentando soltarse, Ted no era precisamente un tipo corpulento, por el contrario era bastante normal pero sabía que era bastante fuerte, además de tener la ventaja de lo sea que se hubiera inyectado hoy _ Maldito adicto _

Me impulse y salte sobre su espalda, me dolió pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para prestarle atención, lo escuche gruñir pero afiance mis talones en sus caderas y jale sus cabellos con fuerza… soltó a Sara y llevo sus manos a mis brazos _ Una oportunidad _ arañe su rostro con fuerza y lo escuche gritar, sabía que le había sacado sangre.

- ¡Corre Sara! ¡Corre! – me miro aterrada desde el suelo antes de levantarse y comenzar a correr. La vi tomar la mano de John y ambos corrieron a refugiarse en mi Jeep, bien, justo ahora debería recordar mis clases de artes marciales pero yo solo podía aferrarme a él y pelear de manera instintiva _ Lo que hace la falta de sueño y la furia _

- ¡Perra!

Se removió bajo mi peso y de un solo tirón me lanzo al suelo, caí de bruces al piso y mi cabeza reboto contra el frio pavimento, me gire aun sobre el asfalto sus ojos parecían enloquecidos y podía verlos inyectados de sangre, podría jurar que salía espuma de su boca.

- Voy a matarte zorra, nadie se mete en mis asuntos – me incorpore con algo de dificultad, mi cabeza punzo con fuerza y el suelo se movió bajo mis pies… parpadee con rapidez para enfocarme justo cuando se vino de nuevo contra mí.

Fuertes brazos lo apresaron, el cretino era demasiado fuerte para mí pero parecía que no podía con quien fuera que lo estuviera sosteniendo… había pateado mi trasero pero yo no me iría sin patear el suyo. Estudie al hombre detrás de él, cabello negro, ojos azules y extremadamente atractivo por no decir que parecía una montaña.

- Aléjate de ella escoria o te juro que hare que te arrepientas – escupió en mi dirección, me aparte justo a tiempo y arremetí contra él, mi puño se estrello contra su rostro, se quejo y pude ver la sangre en su boca… el odio refulgió en sus ojos pero no me amínale…

- Tengo derechos, soy su padre…

- Eres un cretino y no te dejare hacerlo – su carcajada me hizo enfurecer aun más, me acerque decidida hasta él y le propine una cachetada ¿Cómo se atrevía?

- ¡Perra! – se removió contra el hombre montaña – suéltame ¡Maldita sea! Es mi hija, es menor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera…

- No es tu hija ¡Joder! Aléjate de ella Porter…

Escuche el ruido de las sirenas por encima del bullicio a nuestro alrededor, no sabía en qué momento pero se había formado un grupo de espectadores a nuestro alrededor _ Cotillas de mierda _

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, una patrulla llego al lugar y disperso a los mirones, tomaron nuestra declaración, el hombre montaña quien dijo que se llamaba Garrett y que solo estaba de paso visitando a un amigo en la ciudad, era un hombre atractivo que parecía ser bastante gentil, le sonreí tímidamente cuando me guiño un ojo desde su lugar al lado de la patrulla, parecía divertido con toda la situación.

Estuve extremadamente agradecida cuando la ambulancia llego, Sara y John fueron llevados al hospital general, no perdí mucho tiempo y llame a Angela, respire aliviada cuando me prometió que ella personalmente los atendería.

Mi cabeza dolía demasiado y mi vista se nublaba cada cinco minutos por no decir que el piso bailaba bajo mis pies, respire profundo mientras cerraba los ojos para tranquilizarme, no podía creer que el bastardo me hubiera pateado y yo simplemente no pudiera devolvérsela.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y resople, por cuarta vez le relate al oficial lo que había sucedido con toda la paciencia del mundo, no quería tener que ir a la estación y ya estaba realmente asombrada de que Charlie no se hubiera aparecido por aquí, John lo había llamado tal y como se lo había pedido _ Extraño _

Asentí hacia el oficial mientras este hablaba por radio, entonces se desato la locura otra vez, el cretino aun no había sido esposado puesto que solo lo tenían contra el capo de la patrulla y le leían sus derechos. Vino hacia mí como un toro desbocado, entrecerré los ojos y juro que lo vi todo en cámara lenta.

Escuche un frenazo en algún lugar, apreté los puños con fuerza mientras lo veía acercarse, uno de los policías corrió tras el… fuertes manos me agarraron por la cintura casi inmovilizándome, mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, el calor se extendió por mi piel y mi respiración se acelero, no sabía como había llegado hasta aquí pero no tenia duda de quién era.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, flexione mi pierna izquierda apoyándome en su muslo y me impulse de manera que mi patada fuera rápida y certera, sonreí abiertamente cuando escuche el fuerte crack y el cretino se llevo las manos al rostro gimiendo como una nena. Puede que estuviera algo distraída a causa de las constantes pesadillas pero como el infierno que no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que recibiera lo que se merece.

- Me has roto la nariz ¡Perra! – intento acercarse otra vez y me prepare de buena cuenta, no me iría de aquí sin dejarle saber lo que opinaba de él.

- Yo lo pensaría dos veces – la voz fue suave y sedosa pero me helo la sangre, su aliento rozo mi cuello y no pude evitar estremecerme, termino de colocarme sobre el suelo y me pego a su pecho, el calor fue abrazador.

Por fin lo esposaron y metieron en la parte trasera de la patrulla antes de salir del estacionamiento, jodidos policías inútiles… su nariz recorrió la piel de mi cuello y sentí mi piel erizarse.

- Otra vez metiéndote en problemas ¿Uh? – gruñí, luche contra su agarre férreo pero era imposible – ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Isabella?

- No te debo explicaciones Cullen – lo sentí reír contra mi cuello, fruncí el seño intentando enfocar la vista de nuevo ¿De qué coño se reía?

- Tu padre no estará nada contento…

- Ese no es tu problema, suéltame – por fin me dejo libre… lo encare furiosa.

- Eres una mal educada Isabella.

- No me importa tu opinión Cullen…

- Ummm…

¿Quién demonios se creía? Y ¿Dónde rayos estaba Charlie? Lo mire detenidamente y contuve la respiración, sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros y aunque sonreía ese gesto no auguraba nada bueno, no sabía cómo pero sentía la tensión en su cuerpo y podía jurar que estaba furioso.

Di media vuelta y camine hasta mi Jeep ignorándolo por completo, una rápida mirada a mi alrededor me confirmo que mi salvador ya no estaba, bueno por lo menos sabia su nombre… no llegue muy lejos, me tomo del bazo y me arrastro lejos de mi auto, me removí incomoda intentando soltarme, sabía que me estaba comportando como una niñata inmadura pero no podía evitarlo, Cullen sacaba lo peor de mi.

- Suéltame – reconocí su Suv con facilidad, si se creía que me montaría en su estúpida camioneta estaba muy equivocado – suéltame ¡Maldición!

- Eres irritante y grosera – tire con más fuerza pero fue completamente inútil.

- No es tu jodido problema…

Me aprisiono contra un costado de la camioneta, intente llevar aire a mis pulmones y calmar mi entrecortada respiración, el calor abrazo mi cuerpo y por un momento me quede hipnotizada en sus ojos verdes ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

- Tu padre recibió la llamada de que su hija se había metido en problemas, por una pelea en un bar – fruncí el seño con fuerza – esta algo ocupado ahora y me ha pedido el enorme favor de que salve tu bonito trasero – debería estar furiosa con el pero solo podía procesar que había llamado a mi trasero lindo, enserio ¿Qué rayos estaba mal conmigo?

- Bien, puedes largarte por donde viniste… no te necesito – intente apartarlo pero solo logre que nuestros cuerpos se apretaran aun mas, lo estudie detenidamente porque juraría que lo había escuchado gemir _ Estoy alucinando _ – tengo una cita esta noche y voy a visitar a Sara y a John en el hospital… lárgate Cullen.

- Eres la mujer más exasperante que he conocido en mi vida – bufe, intente cruzarme de brazos pero en la posición en la que estaba me era imposible, deje caer los brazos a mis costados, no tenia caso – se supone que me mantendría alejado de ti ¡Joder!

- ¿De qué demonios hablas Cullen? – el frio me hizo estremecerme, desvié la mirada de su rostro para ver a la figura que flotaba tras su espalda _ No ahora por favor _ mi vista se nublo de nuevo y el mareo fue aun más fuerte, iba a desmayarme de nuevo ¿Por qué tenía que estar Cullen siempre presente?

- Deja de meterte en problemas…

- Ese no es tu asunto Cullen, aléjate de mi...

- Es lo que intento… – gire el rostro con rapidez enfrentándolo, demasiado rápido, mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza evitando sisear de dolor, mi vista volvió a nublarse… el frio me envolvió con más fuerza.

_- Esta muy cerca… _– la voz se desvaneció y la figura también, sentía como si mis oídos estuvieran llenos de aire.

- Isabella… Isabella – enfoque la mirada en sus ojos verdes, mis rodillas se aflojaron _ ¡Demonios! _

- Edward… – mi voz fue apenas un susurro ahogado… me desmayaría de nuevo, esto no me estaba gustando nada, ya me estaba pareciendo a **Frodo** y ni siquiera tenía un anillo.

- Isabe… Bella…

Estaba más allá de la conciencia, juraría que estaba angustiado pero pudo haber sido el resultado del golpe en la cabeza… la oscuridad me reclamo y simplemente le di la bienvenida.

* * *

Hola, lamento la demora... se que dije que intentaría actualizar todos los sábados pero ayer me fue imposible subir el nuevo capitulo, solo diré que he tenido algunos problemas personales...

De verdad gracias por leer la historia y por los Reviews, estoy feliz de que les guste mi locura y me lo dejen saber...

**Ely Cullen M :** Respondiendo a tu duda, Bella no es Psíquica... es algo mas complicado que eso, ella tiene el don de comunicarse con los muertos, de ver sus últimos momentos de vida y en ocasiones ver lo que sucederá en el futuro, como le esta ocurriendo ahora, es una habilidad bastante compleja que ella ha estado reprimiendo y ahora que por fin lo a aceptado se le hace un tanto difícil controlarlo.

**Neko de Pattinson :** Muchisimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme saber tu opinión me alegra que te guste y pues si me he dado cuenta de los errores y te juro que intento corregirlos pero siempre ando corriendo con la universidad y el trabajo, entonces todo se me complica... prometo que intentare en el futuro no tenerlos y pues si ya de plano la cosa no se corrige entonces buscare una Beta, Dios sabe que no me gusta leer Fics con errores para que ahora el mio los tenga...XD de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras y claro que tomare en cuenta tus consejos...

**LizieRossemary12**

**MonseCullen**

**NBellaCullen**

**dioda **Enserio agradezco sus comentarios y pues contenta de que les guste mi historia...

Creo que ya es todo, espero que disfruten de este capitulo y de nuevo pido disculpas por el retraso...

Muchisimas gracias y cuídense...

Saludos... =)


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Hola, estoy de regreso... como saben esta historia es el resultado de una idea que se me ocurrió y pues quise compartirlo con todos ustedes...**

**Quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephenie meyer... solo la historia me pertenece...**

**Edward Pov**

Las habitaciones de hospital siempre me habían parecido un tanto deprimentes, ahora que estaba aquí sentado esperando a que Bella despertara la sentía aun más deprimente, casi tétrica, yo no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para alejarme de ella, no importaba cuanto me hubiera repetido que estaba mal simplemente no había funcionado.

Ella había dejado de ser Isabella Swan para convertirse en Bella, ahora me era imposible evitarlo y ya no importaban las consecuencias, mi parte Lyncan se negaba a dejarla ir y yo no podría luchar contra ello, no importaba cuanto quisiera resistirme.

Deje escapar un suspiro profundo, cerré mis ojos y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, Emmett tenía toda la razón al decirme que todo terminaría explotándome en la cara, rápido y violento sin que pudiera evitarlo. Había enloquecido al verla perder el sentido, no tomábamos nada bien que otro lastimara a nuestra compañera así que los instintos se habían apoderado de mí y estuve a solo segundos de correr tras la patrulla que se había llevado al culpable de todo este embrollo.

Estaba agradecido con Garrett por venir preparado y contemplar cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse por muy inverosímil que pudiera parecer, eso era lo que nos había salvado el pellejo a todos esta noche. Por lo menos en lo que concernía a mantener el secreto, porque yo no me había salvado de una buena reprimenda por parte de mi madre y nadie en su sano juicio se atreve a llevarle la contraria a esa mujer.

Afortunadamente no era nada grave, según las palabras de Angela, yo aun tenía mis dudas al respecto, verla allí sobre esa cama pálida e inconsciente me tenía bastante inquieto… Abrí los ojos de nuevo para observarla atentamente, de verdad esperaba no haberlo arruinado todo con ella incluso antes de que las cosas hubieran empezado entre nosotros…

¡Jesús! Era un completo imbécil…

¡Ugh…!

_ Alice _

La sentí incluso antes de que entrara por la puerta como un bólido furioso, cerré los ojos de nuevo volviendo otra vez a mi posición con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y la ignore por completo, no necesitaba que ella me gritara que me estaba comportando como un jodido caprichoso, eso ya lo sabía.

- Venia dispuesta a patear tu culo hermano y no es necesario decirte que me importa un reverendo pepino tu posición dentro del clan – mis labios se estiraron en un pequeña sonrisa, la escuche suspirar profundamente, podría decir que intentaba calmarse – pero también estoy molesta con ella, así que por ahora estas relativamente a salvo ¿Cómo puede ser tan impulsiva?

- Bien, al parecer me toco la compañera más terca que existe…

- Tú eres el rey de la cabezonería así que puedo entenderlo…

Nos quedamos en silencio, el único sonido en la habitación eran nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, Bella estaría toda la noche sedada y en observación, una descompensación era la causante de su desmayo, los golpes que recibió de ese sujeto solo habían acelerado algo que sucedería tarde o temprano, y por lo que había logrado deducir ella siempre hacia eso, estaba preocupado por lo que sabía Angela, ella me estaba ocultando algo importante sobre ello. No me sentía cómodo coaccionando a las mujeres pero quizás tendría que llegar a ello si Angela no estaba dispuesta a decirme que era lo que estaba sucediendo realmente y porque había visto tanta preocupación en sus ojos, ella había intentado ocultarlo pero sus intentos solo quedaron en eso, intentos…

Pero por ahora podría esperar para obtener las respuestas, mi única prioridad era verla despertar completamente bien, Angela también había atendido a los chicos que estaban con Bella y según ella estaban bien, nada mas allá del trauma y los golpes defensivos que obtuvieron en esta penosa situación.

Charlie había llamado preocupado y luego de explicarle la situación y asegurarle que ella estaba bien y que solo había sido un susto, mi futuro suegro había decidido hacerse cargo del idiota de Porter, por lo que me había contado Charlie por teléfono este sujeto era la escoria misma y él quería tener el placer de encerrarlo para siempre y más ahora que se había atrevido a lastimar a su hija, después de colgar la llamada me sentía mucho más tranquilo aunque mi parte animal clamaba por una venganza mucho más sangrienta y permanente.

- Jazz llega mañana – abrí los ojos y los clave en ella, Alice estaba sentada a un lado de la cama y su mano apretaba la de Bella, fruncí el seño ¿Qué tenía que hacer Jasper aquí? – mamá viene en camino…

- ¡No!

- No puedes impedírselo Edward, cometiste el error de alejarla de ti a tal punto de que ni siquiera fuiste capaz saber que estaba en peligro, sabes lo que significa, en algún momento torciste el lazo y este no se ha completado… si no hubiera sido por Garrett – se estremeció, hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos, estaba seguro de que si me mantenía al margen podía evitar el acoplamiento y todo sería como si nada hubiera sucedido, era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en mucho tiempo, incluso más idiota que pensar que Tanya era mi compañera, necesitaba arreglar todo este embrollo cuanto antes...

- Pensé que era una buena idea, creí que me había equivocado de nuevo…

- Fuiste contra tus instintos, padre aun está sorprendido de que lo lograras, también está furioso contigo, es un privilegio poder encontrar a tu pareja destinada y acoplarse, pero tú no solo te negaste sino que torciste todo de manera estúpida… tienes suerte de que nadie fuera de la familia se enterara de lo que pasaba porque de lo contrario…

- ¡No! – me levante con rapidez de la silla en la que había estado sentado, gruñendo furioso, no podían hacerlo, no tenían derecho…

- Sabes que no podrías evitarlo si sucediera, no la has reclamado y cualquier otro macho de nuestra especie puede pedirla para sí, tú la has dejado libre…

- ¡Pensé que era lo mejor!

- ¡Pues no debiste pensarlo! Deberías confiar en mí, somos hermanos Ed, te dije que esta vez era real y no me hiciste caso…

- Tenía miedo Al, aun lo tengo…

- No quiero que te conviertas en otro Emmett – me acerque a la ventana, las noches eran más oscuras cada vez, como si anunciaran algo terrible, un presagio oscuro e inevitable… cerré los ojos por un momento, ahora tenía que comenzar de nuevo, necesitaba volver a crear el lazo que tenia con ella, sabía que me deseaba aunque se negara al sentimiento, pero necesitaba más, el deseo no era suficiente… yo en mi tontería había bloqueado todo lo demás y la pasión que existía ahora entre nosotros no alcanzaba para desatar los nudos que yo mismo había creado…

- Voy a arreglarlo, lo prometo…

- Sé que lo harás… porque de lo contrario mamá te matara – sonreí sin poderlo evitar, Esme ansiaba nietos, esperaba que mis sospechas fueran ciertas, de ser así no solo tendría a una nueva nuera sino que serian dos, estaba casi seguro de que Rosalie Davies era la compañera de Emmett y no solo eso…

Si, algunas cosas iban a aclararse muy pronto...

Xxx

**El Pov**

No podía creer su buena suerte, afuera el cielo amenazaba con dejarse caer con fuerza sobre todo el estado, podría ser algo deprimente para algunos pero no para él, no iba a quejarse de su buena suerte, Cullen, las cosas se habían puesto aun más interesante, era mejor que encontrar el santo grial…

Una hermosa y frágil mujer había llamado la atención de Cullen y de qué manera, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, el juego acababa de mejorar, sí que lo iba a disfrutar, el duro Cullen no sabría que lo había golpeado…

_ Dulce, dulce, dulce Isabella Swan… _

Claro que todo esto se había puesto aun más divertido, sabía que si jugaba bien sus cartas podría destruir fácilmente a Cullen y quedarse con Isabella, no había mejor venganza que esa… saboreo su nombre disfrutando del intenso placer en su lengua, una mujer única y maravillosa, y que sería toda suya además…

_ Pobre, pobre, pobre Cullen… _

Se movió por la pequeña y desordenada habitación de hotel, la ansiedad por tomar a una nueva víctima comenzaba a enloquecerlo, necesita verlas exhalar su último aliento, era como un afrodisiaco que ya no podía abandonar no importaba cuanto se resistiera…

Tomo un trozo de cinta adhesiva, colocando un pequeño trozo detrás de la foto la adhirió en la pared junto a las otras, delineando lentamente el rostro en la imagen, ella lo había escogido y él iba a darle lo que quería…

Tal vez nadie pudiera entenderlo pero el sabia que ellas lo querían, él solo les daba lo que pedían a gritos y nadie podía comprenderlo realmente, tal vez Isabella pudiera hacerlo como ninguna otra persona lo haría.

_Si…_

Ahora que planeaba hacer las cosas más duras para Cullen tendría que adelantar sus planes, pero sería igual de placentero y excitante…

Era el preludio exquisito para el acto final en esta cruzada, sí que lo iba a disfrutar y mucho…

Las cosas estaban por ponerse muy, pero muy interesantes…

Xxx

**Bella Pov**

Frío…

Esa era la sensación que me embargaba, no sabía dónde estaba, pero flotaba en alguna especie de burbuja… tal vez así es como se sienten los bebes dentro del útero materno, sé que estoy en algún lugar inconsciente, dormida y en alguna clase de sueño auto sensitivo, la vida real no es tan pacifica…

_Tus sentidos se intensifican, pronto sentirás y sufrirás en carne viva lo que ellas sienten…_

- ¿Qué esta pasándome?– ahora sabía que estaba en posición fetal, desnuda y flotando lentamente en un suave capullo de luz blanca… mis ojos solo alcanzaban a ver blanco y mas blanco a mi alrededor, solo éramos la suave voz y yo.

_Eres un Omega Isabella, eres rara y única… hace más de quinientos años que no nace alguien como tu… eres extremadamente especial…_

- ¿Hola? – no necesitaba que nadie me echara en cara mis rarezas…

_Pronto descubrirás realmente cuan peculiar eres…_

- ¿Quién anda allí? – mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse rápidamente, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria – ¿Dónde estoy?

_Eso no es lo realmente importante Isabella… prepárate para el camino que te ha tocado recorrer, tu don es más importante de lo que crees, es mucho más complejo, necesitas a tu compañero…_

El silencio se hizo pesado, tanto que mis oídos se llenaron de aire y me sentí aun más aislada… ¿De verdad estaba teniendo este sueño tan extraño? La única vez que había tenido un sueño tan confuso había despertado con mi maldición, con esta loca y dolorosa capacidad de ver a los muertos… ya había aceptado mi rareza ¿Por qué el universo conspiraba de esta manera contra mí? ¿Acaso ya no había sufrido lo suficiente?

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Intente estirar los brazos pero hilos dorados me lo impidieron… luche contra el amarre en mis muñecas pero este solo se hizo más fuerte, pronto estaban en mis tobillos… me sentía ahogada, el fuerte zumbido se hacía cada vez mas fuerte taladrando mis oídos, mi corazón amenazaba con escapar de mi pecho…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la imagen me absorbió, estaba allí observándolo todo, mientras el monstro atacaba de nuevo a la mujer que yo quería salvar, mi cuerpo se sentía extremadamente caliente ahora, abrazador y pegajoso… me retorcí de nuevo pero mientras más me esforzaba por escapar, mas fuerte las cintas aprisionaban mi cuerpo…

El dolor me atravesó con fuerza y me arquee intentado alejarme, el volvió a lastimarla, y el dolor lacero mi espalda, la sentía en carne viva, apreté los puños sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca, era plenamente consciente de que había mordido mi lengua en un intento por no gritar…

El silbido atravesó el aire, el estaba disfrutando al lastimarla ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia dormida? ¿Por qué no había evitado todo esto? Había tenido la esperanza de evitarlo esta vez, de salvarla, yo simplemente había pensado que la extraña visión era el aviso y que así yo podría detenerlo…

_Equivocada…_

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas… las imágenes comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más lejanas, pero el dolor se hacía mucho más intenso… la luz blanca a mi alrededor brillo con más fuerza cegándome, y la nueva arremetida atravesó mi espina dorsal con la fuerza de un hierro candente y al rojo vivo…

Abrí los ojos y grite, con toda la fuerza que me permitía mi garganta y mis pulmones… aun me sentía prisionera por las cuerdas invisibles, me revolví contra la superficie suave en la que estaba tumbada intentado liberarme, las lagrimas se derramaban calientes por mi rostro perdiéndose en mi garganta…

Grite con más fuerza… esto era demasiado…

Xxx

**Edward Pov**

Era la situación más incomoda en la que podría estar, mi madre y Alice cuchichiando en una esquina de la sala de espera, esas dos mujeres eran demasiado peligrosas las dos juntas… mi padre y Jasper sentados frente a mí en completo silencio, Alice solía decir que éramos demasiado parecidos…

Me apoye contra la pared al lado de la puerta, mis manos se fueron a lo profundo de mis bolsillos, Angela nos había hecho salir para examinar a Bella, estaba demasiado seria y se estaba tomando este desmayo con demasiada preocupación para ser una simple descompensación por estrés, esperaba poder hablar con Ben cuanto antes, quizás el si sabía que se traían su esposa y Bella entre manos…

Las cosas estaban un poco complicadas con mi familia de visita, me había sorprendido ver también a mi padre aquí, que él se tomara la molestia de dejar sus responsabilidades con el clan y poner todo en manos de sus betas solo me decían lo importante que era para el que esto se solucionara, también era un claro indicio de que intentaba evitar que alguien más se enterara de mi tontería al alejar a mi pareja, y el que viniera hasta aquí por lo que estaba pasando con mi compañera, solo auguraba serios problemas para mi, mi madre había intentado tranquilizarme diciendo que el solo no había querido que ella viniera sola pero yo sabía que era más que eso…

Carlisle Cullen no se arriesgaría a que otro de sus hijos perdiera a su compañera solo por ser un tonto del culo, suficiente teníamos con Emmett, bueno por lo menos mi hermano aun no se había aparecido por aquí también aunque sabía que no tardaría en venir, por lo que sabía estaba demasiado ocupado en su investigación sobre mi metida de pata con Tanya, esperaba que eso diera buenos resultados y resolviera el misterio… por lo menos tenía la certeza de que estaba determinado a esclarecer el asunto.

Mire de nuevo el reloj en mi muñeca, las cuatro de la tarde… esta espera se estaba haciendo interminable y desesperante… tener a la familia vigilando mis pasos no era agradable y ciertamente me hacía sentir aun mas idiota, pero estaba consciente de que me lo merecía así que no me quejaría…

Deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio, tenía muchas cosas en las que ocuparme además de los asesinatos en serie, cosas que comunicarles a mi padre como líder del clan y a Charlie como padre de Bella…

Mi mirada se desvió a Ben, quien venía caminando por el pasillo hacia mí con los brazos cargados de de sobres y carpetas y una expresión demasiado seria y sombría como para asustarme…

El fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación erizo mi nuca, todo se detuvo por un breve segundo…

Un nuevo grito rasgo el denso aire a nuestro alrededor, este era mucho más desgarrador y estremecedor…

Entonces si todos se pusieron de pie con demasiada rapidez y Ben se detuvo estático a solo unos pasos de nosotros… me moví con velocidad y abrí la puerta con demasiada fuerza pero poco me importaba esto…

Bella se revolvía con violencia sobre la cama de hospital mientras Angela intentaba detenerla, sangre en sus muñecas y cuello, pero fueron sus gritos desgarradores y la desesperación vibrando con violencia a través de su cuerpo lo que helo mi sangre, dejándome nuevamente congelado en mi lugar…

- ¡Edward ayúdame! – Bella volvió a sacudirse con violencia y entonces reaccione, sujete sus brazos intentando inmovilizarla sin lastimarla en el proceso, lucho contra mí con una fuerza impresionante, su rostro bañado en lagrimas y su mirada perdida rompieron mi corazón y me asustaron aun mas…

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasándole? _

Vagamente fui consciente de que los demás entraron a la habitación, solo lo note verdaderamente cuando vi a Alice subirse sobre Bella usando el peso de su cuerpo para ayudarme a detenerla sin hacerle aun más daño… Angela tomo una jeringa del bolsillo de su bata y rápidamente se hizo cargo inyectando lo que sea que tuviera en el suero conectado al catéter en la mano de Bella…

Cinco minutos después sus gritos cesaron y dejo de moverse, su cuerpo se quedo completamente quieto, como una muñeca quebrada y rota, mi estomago se cerró en un puño y mi corazón se acelero con más rapidez, alce el rostro hacia Angela preguntándole en silencio.

- Ella está bien – las lagrimas a punto de derramarse de sus ojos solo me decían lo contrario, su cabeza bajo esquivando mi mirada inquisidora mientras Ben envolvía los brazos a su alrededor reconfortándola…

- ¿Había tenido un ataque así antes? – la voz de mi madre era trémula, entendía su angustia porque solo era el reflejo de la mía… espere por su respuesta agradecido con mi madre por hacer la pregunta, mi garganta estaba seca impidiéndome hablar…

- No… yo solo…

- ¿Qué sucede Angela? – Alice fue algo brusca, pero sabía que no había sido con intensión, el vinculo entre nosotros era bastante fuerte y en este momento mucho peor, Angela ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Ben mientras negaba con vehemencia… mire a su marido exigiendo una explicación.

- Angie nunca me ha dicho que sucede, nunca he querido presionarla al respecto… tienes que entenderme Edward, ella es mi compañera, aprecio a Bella pero para mí Angela es más importante…

- Necesito… – mi voz fue apenas un susurro entrecortado.

- Nunca le he dicho a nadie lo que sucede – se aparto de Ben temblorosa, mi cuerpo en tensión y completamente rígido a la espera de alguna respuesta – cuando conocí a Bells ella estaba pasando por muy malos momentos después de la muerte de su madre y Phill – tomo una respiración profunda mientras se secaba las lagrimas del rostro, se acerco a la cama y aparto el cabello del rostro de Bella con suavidad – le quiero como a una hermana, ella a estado para mí en los momentos más duros y yo he estado para ella siempre, cuando Ben me dijo lo que era, lo que éramos… me dolió muchísimo no decírselo a ella… es la única cosa que he tenido que ocultarle, ella lo sabe pero lo entiende y me respeta – sus ojos relampaguearon en mi dirección desafiantes – se cual es mi lugar dentro del clan y también se que puedes obligarme a decírtelo, es la única manera en la que obtendrás algo de mi… Bells confió en mí, no la defraudare…

- Pero…

- Entendemos tu posición Angela, eres una amiga maravillosa… la lealtad es importante entre nosotros y Bella es uno de los nuestros ahora – la mano de mi padre apretó con suavidad mi hombro invitándome a quedarme tranquilo y a entender… pero yo no podía ser racional ahora, ella sabía que era lo que estaba lastimando a Bella y se negaba a decírmelo. Tome una respiración profunda intentando calmarme, perder el control no solucionaría las cosas al contrario las complicaría más aun, además la voz de mando de mi padre me estaba conteniendo y manteniendo a raya… – Edward hablara con Bella apenas despierte y se reponga de este horrible episodio… es su derecho saberlo todo sobre ella, pero el debe respetar el deseo de su pareja por mantener sus secretos para sí misma…

- Lo siento mucho Angela, solo estoy alterado… bienvenida a la familia – intente sonreírle pero solo logre una mueca, ella asintió entendiendo mientras se sorbía la nariz…

- Gracias Edward… juro que te lo diría, pero se lo prometí… – asentí lentamente, el alivio que reflejo su mirada solo sirvió para hacerme sentir más inquieto _ ¿Qué es lo que ocultas Bella? _ Acaricie su rostro suavemente, ahora parecía estar en paz y serena – necesito limpiar las heridas… yo… creo que…

- Vamos a estar afuera – mi padre jalo de mi brazo con fuerza obligándome a salir de la habitación, no había nada que pudiera hacer por ahora, me jale el cabello desesperado… – solo Bella puede decirte lo que sucede hijo…

- Me siento… ¡Arg! Yo solo…

- Sé cómo te sientes cariño – el calor del abrazo de Esme me mantuvo en mi lugar, enserio no podía darme el lujo de enloquecer justo ahora – ella estará bien y estoy segura de que te lo contara…

- Si logro arreglar todo el desastre que cause con mis inseguridades…

- Lo harás, estoy segura de que todo se solucionara – intente contagiarme con el entusiasmo de mi madre, pero simplemente no pude… estaba jodido y no podría proteger a Bella si no sabía que estaba sucediendo, yo en mi estupidez había hecho todo aun mas retorcido y confuso para nosotros…

Una enfermera vino con rapidez con un kit en sus manos y desapareció dentro de la habitación, podía escuchar claramente a Angela dando órdenes a la enfermera, Bella se había herido a sí misma en medio de su ataque además de las que ya tenía por su intento heroico de la noche anterior… Mientras Angela se ocupaba de Bella yo tenía que comenzar a arreglar las cosas y así poder solucionar parte del enredo que había creado a nuestro alrededor…

También tendría que decirle parte de las cosas a Charlie, era necesario, ahora el también era parte de nuestra familia y no iba a arriesgarme a que me odiara si lo descubría de otra manera, estaba consciente de que Charlie sospechaba de mi y sabía que era diferente, estaba agradecido de su discreción y respeto y por eso tenía que ser yo mismo quien se lo contara todo, necesitaba de su ayuda y si mi futuro suegro apreciaba algún rasgo en la personalidad eso era la honestidad y yo no lo defraudaría…

- Necesitamos hablar Ben – asintió lentamente, me gire hacia mi madre y Alice – ¿Podrían…?

- Por su puesto Ed, pierde cuidado…

- Te llamaremos si sucede algo.

- Gracias…

Me encamine por el pasillo con mi padre, Jasper y Ben pisándome los talones, necesitaba saber que tenían esos papeles y que tenían que ver con Bella, además de que mi padre tenía que saberlo, resolvería un problema a la vez…

Por ahora los asesinatos en serie se habían detenido pero estábamos atentos a cualquier cosa que se presentara, necesitaba ayudar a mi hermano y también era necesario que ayudara a liberar el peso que mi compañera llevaba sobre sus hombros, dos problemas se resolverían de una sola vez si lograba ayudar a Rosalie Davis y podíamos pararle los pies a James Davis, mire de reojo a Jasper, el también tenía mucho que ver en todo este asunto, resople…

Tome mi celular y marque el numero de Charlie, tomaría al toro por los cuernos, no podía permitir que Bella siguiera sufriendo…

Era impresionante saber cómo las cosas estaban entrelazadas entre sí, como una enorme enredadera, todo estaba entrelazado entre sí, todo lo que estaba sucediendo solo confirmaba el hecho de que no podías escapar a tu destino…

* * *

Hola, como ven estoy de regreso... enserio lamento muchísimo haber dejado la historia sin actualizar por tanto tiempo, entiendo perfectamente que es bastante molesto y pues que todo lo que diga sonara a escusa barata, no las voy a abrumar con mis problemas personales y mucho menos a usarlos para justificar mi falta de respeto a ustedes como lectores... solo diré que problemas familiares han afectado a mi musa, pero las cosas se han arreglado un poco y ya estoy mucho mejor y estoy de vuelta con la historia...

Así que solo voy a pedirles disculpas de manera sincera, no puedo prometer que no volverá a pasar porque todos estamos propensos a pasar por miles de cosas que afectan nuestra inspiración pero si puedo prometer que terminare la historia, no pienso dejarla abandonada o algo parecido... amo esta historia y seré feliz el día que la termine y sea una obra completa...

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y pues de verdad espero que les guste, estoy agradecida por todos sus Reviews, de verdad estoy feliz de que lean mi historia y les guste...

Bueno ya hice un testamento...XD

Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo...

Saludos y cuídense...

=)


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

******Hola, sigo esta locura... como saben esta historia es el resultado de una idea que se me ocurrió y pues quise compartirlo con todos ustedes...**  


******Como siempre ****aclaro que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephenie meyer... solo la historia me pertenece...**

Tome un nuevo trago de la lata, sentada en forma india en el sofá y con la mirada fija en la pared de la sala llena de fotos, notas adhesivas y demás, intentaba encontrar algo que se me hubiera pasado, cualquier cosa que no hubiese visto anteriormente, lo que pudiera ayudarme a acabar con esta pesadilla…

Una semana, una maldita semana después de mi incidente con Porter y todo se ponía mas y mas extraño a mi alrededor, era impresionante todo lo que podía ocurrir en una semana, jamás los días habían pasado tan lentos para mí, la tensión era abrumadora, por no decir que mi padre estaba aun más extraño que de costumbre, me miraba de una manera tan rara que comenzaba a asustarme, el, por supuesto lo había negado todo pero yo sentía que algo estaba ocultándome.

_ Ahora es él quien tiene secretos _

_ Jodidamente irónico _

Cerré los ojos por un instante mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio, por un momento me había sentido aterrada, después de contarle mi verdad a Charlie el miedo a su rechazo me había paralizado por completo, pero como siempre mi padre me había demostrado cuanto me amaba y respetaba, Charlie solo había sonreído orgulloso de mi y de cuan valiente yo era, sus palabras no las mías, por un momento se había sentido atemorizado pero mi determinación lo habían tranquilizado.

_- No me importa que tan extraño sea todo esto Bells, eres mi hija, y por encima de todo estoy orgulloso de ti, aun recuerdo cuando te sostuve por primera vez en mis brazos sintiéndome torpe, emocionado, cautivado pero sobre todo feliz… _– sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos me miraron con tanta dulzura que inmediatamente me sentí tranquila…

_- Siempre supe lo especial que eras, esto solo me demuestra que tan única y preciosa eres cariño, nada más…_

Era reconfortante saber que Charlie me amaba de manera incondicional, se que como hijos estamos seguros de ello, pero que mi padre me lo dijera, me hizo sentir mucho mejor, no éramos muy dados a las demostraciones de afecto y eso estaba bien conmigo pero que me escuchara atentamente y me dijera lo que sentía realmente, era maravilloso…

Aunque había evitado contarle la parte en la que aun tenía la extraña visión de mi muerte, solo yo sabía que me deparaba el destino y por ahora quería mantenerlo así, en cualquier momento seria yo quien se encontrara cara a cara con el asesino…

Pero mientras que llegaba la hora estaba completamente concentrada en detenerlo, yo no era una mártir, así que no me arrastraría por el piso quejándome de mi suerte, eso ya lo había hecho por demasiado tiempo, llorar y lamentarme ya estaba sobrevalorado, si iba a morir por lo menos lo haría con la cabeza en alto y además acabaría con el maniático.

Mi mirada se concentro en las cartas abiertas sobre la mesa frente al televisor, eran bastante explicitas y perturbadoras, aun no quería sacar suposiciones apresuradas pero estaba bastante segura de que todo este asunto era personal.

Cullen…

Parecía una batalla entre el maniático y Cullen, demasiado personal para ser una simple coincidencia, demasiado retorcido para ser solo otra asesino en serie del montón, aquí estaba pasando algo mas, y por supuesto que yo iba a averiguarlo, resople, aunque en el proceso tuviera que acercarme a dolor-en-el-culo-Cullen…

_ Ese es el verdadero problema _

He allí mi dilema, durante todo este tiempo había mantenido las distancias con el sujeto, pero de vez en cuando lo sorprendía mirándome con algo parecido al anhelo, los sentimientos que reflejaban esos ojos verdes eran tan intensos que me sentía sobrecogida.

_¡Ugh…!_

Pero si no lograba entenderlo a él, mucho menos me entendía a mi misma…

¿Cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo? Imposible, la mezcla de sentimientos que se debatían en mi interior, era tanto el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerme serena y entera cuando lo tenía a mi alrededor que me agotaba, no físicamente, pero si mentalmente, fruncí el seño.

Me sentía herida y traicionada…

_ ¿Cómo puedo albergar sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien a quien no conozco? _

Una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta, estábamos en una situación un tanto extraña, en la que solamente hablábamos sobre el caso y nada más, cada vez que el intentaba hablar sobre lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre nosotros yo solo desviaba el tema, tal vez si era una opositora en conciencia, pero por ahora no quería enfrentarlo.

_ ¡Cobarde! _

Le di otro trago a mi bebida, todo era un enorme revoltijo dentro de mí, como un enorme tornado que se desata con furia, así me sentí con respecto a Cullen… suspire profundamente, intentado concentrarme de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo en este momento, tenia cosas más importantes en las que pensar justo ahora y no importaba cuan confuso y agotador era para mí todo lo que estaba pasando.

_ Admítelo Cullen no es Jacob, por eso tienes miedo a enfrentar lo que sientes…_

_No es cierto, el sujeto ha sido un completo cretino ¿Por qué me importaría?_

_Sabes la repuesta a esa pregunta, que te niegues a afrontarla es tu decisión…_

_Cullen es solo un tipo insoportable y ya…_

_No importa cuántas veces te lo repitas a ti misma, no cambiara nada de lo que estas sintiendo, solo retrasas lo inevitable…_

_¡Arg! Jesús, ahora resulta que hablo sola… sí que estoy enloqueciendo…_

_Afróntalo, la única razón por la que sigues llamándolo Cullen es… _

- No se dé que hablas – golpee mi frente con la mano abierta, me dolió, pero al menos alejo los estúpidos pensamientos – estoy enloqueciendo…

_ Cabezota… _

Deje que mi mente recorriera todo lo que había pasado esta semana en un intento por alejar mis pensamientos del torpe Cullen y su violable cuerpo, porque si era sincera conmigo misma, el hecho de que no me agradara como persona y me sacara de quicio su sola presencia, tenía que reconocer que él me atraía por lo menos sexualmente, el chico era atractivo, extremadamente atractivo, bien, yo no era ciega.

Ángela se quedaría un poco más en Port ángeles, retrasando así su traslado a Seattle, estaba sumamente agradecida con ella y aunque me había sentido algo egoísta al respecto, ella y Ben me habían asegurado que era lo mejor y que ellos estaban bien con eso.

Rosalie estaba mucho mejor, pero por ahora seguiría oculta por su seguridad después de todo James había desaparecido del mapa sin dejar rastro alguno, ni siquiera su novia Victoria sabia su paradero, Ben me había asegurado que la vigilaban y que Rose estaba doblemente protegida, eso me había dejado mucho más tranquila. Esperaba el momento en el que pudiera acercarme a ella y contarle toda la verdad sin miedo a llevar a su horrendo verdugo conmigo, no estaba dispuesta a que James me usara para llegar a ella, estaba escondido, si, pero estaba segura de que no se daría por vencido.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, tamborilee con los dedos sobre mi muslo y no pude evitar rememorar detenidamente todo lo que había sucedido cuando desperté en el hospital una semana atrás… Angela me había dado el valor de hacer lo correcto y había tenido razón al decirme que le contara todo a Charlie, que él lo entendería, mi padre era el mejor.

**Flash Back…**

_Mi cuerpo lo sentia extremadamente cansado, el dolor había disminuido solo un poco, pero seguía allí latente, parpadee ante la intensa luz y lo blanco de la habitación, sabía que estaba en el hospital, me estremecí, odiaba los hospitales… Me incorpore lentamente sobre la cama, el mareo fue fuerte, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras tragaba para evitar las nauseas…_

_ Desagradable… _

_Respire profundamente, una, dos, tres veces antes de poder abrir mis ojos de nuevo y que todo estuviera quieto, me mire detenidamente, estaba embutida en una bata de hospital, bien esto atentaba contra mi dignidad ¡Jesús! Estaba abierta detrás…_

_- Qué bueno que ya estas despierta – salte sobre la cama, Angela entro por la puerta cerrándola rápidamente, fruncí el seño demasiado confusa… aun no había despertado del todo._

_- ¿Qué sucedió? – pase mi mano por mis cabellos en un intento por acomodarlos, parpadee al ver el trozo de cinta adhesiva blanca sobre mi mano derecha, las vendas alrededor de mis muñecas, además de la que había sentido sobre mi frente justo en el nacimiento de mi cabello – ¿Qué me paso Angie?_

_- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – suspire… ¿Cómo si pudiera olvidar cualquier cosa? Eso sería una bendición definitivamente._

_No creo tener tanta suerte _

_Me lleve la mano a la garganta sintiéndola arenosa e irritada, bueno, ni mí cuello se había salvado de lo que me había pasado, el enorme parche de gasa y cinta adhesiva daban prueba de ello._

_- Bueno, fui por Sara con John… ¿Cómo…?_

_- Ellos están bien, afortunadamente llegaste a tiempo, solo fue el susto y algunos rasguños, ya les he dado de alta…_

_- Bien… luego apareció Cullen y…_

_- Él fue quien te trajo._

_- Tonto del culo._

_- ¡Bella!_

_- ¿Qué? Es un cretino entrometido Angie, no puedo creer que Charlie lo enviara a buscarme… es mi padre, por Dios._

_- No tienes remedio, tuviste un ataque serio Isabella Swan._

_- Estoy bien Angie, lo juro… es solo la falta de sueño ya verás que después de dormir un poco estaré bien… _

_- ¿En que estabas pensando Bells?_

_- Yo solo quería rescatar a Sara, hubieras hecho lo mismo._

_- No hablo de Sara, hablo de tu desgaste… necesitas descansar Bella, dormir._

_- No quiero hablar de ello Angie, estoy bien… ¿Por qué…?_

_- Estoy preocupada por ti, necesitas ayuda… tienes que decírselo a Charlie._

_- Lo prometiste Angie._

_- Lo sé… estoy preocupada por ti, estas mal Bella._

_- Yo…_

_- Si no se lo dices tú, lo hare yo Bells así me odies por ello._

_- Pero… de acuerdo se lo diré todo a Charlie, lo prometo._

_- También a Edward Cullen._

_- ¿Por qué haría eso?_

_- El merece saberlo._

_- ¡No es cierto! – la mire detenidamente, bueno tenía razón pero eso no significaba que me gustara la idea, suspire – está bien, tu ganas… se lo diré también al cretino Cullen – me levante de la cama con lentitud, tome mi ropa doblada prolijamente sobre la silla al lado de la cama, me quite la bata dejándola caer sobre la cama y comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que mi cansado cuerpo me lo permitía – solo estoy cansada, estoy segura que luego de dormir un poco estaré mucho mejor... se los contare todo, pero no hoy…_

_- Has dormido desde el sábado y aun hoy luces miserable ¿Por qué esperar más? Te conozco Bella, solo intentas alargar todo este asunto y lo sabes._

_- Basta Ángela…_

_- ¡No! Siempre es lo mismo, desvías la conversación, esto esta matándote Isabella… he sido paciente, siempre entendiendo como te afecta lo que te pasa, entiendo el miedo que sientes pero ahora las cosas son de vida o muerte – levanto mis manos a la altura de mis ojos casi con violencia, me queje, pero eso no la detuvo – estas heridas te las hiciste mientras te revolcabas sobre la cama gritando de dolor quien sabe porque ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Morir._

_- Angie – me aparte, no soportaba la angustia en su mirada ¿Yo lo había hecho?¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo conmigo? Cuando todo esto comenzó y tuve el valor de decirle a Angela le prometí que no dejaría que esto me lastimara o a ella y sin embargo eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora… termine de vestirme en completo silencio._

_Me hice una coleta atándola con mi propio cabello, mis manos temblaban, mis ojos se nublaron hasta casi cegarme y luego simplemente se desbordaron como un rio sin cause, Angela tenía razón, era tiempo de decírselo a Charlie y también a Cullen, no podía seguir ocultando lo que sabía, era egoísta de mi parte, no se trataba de mi nada mas sino de vidas que podrían salvarse, no estaba segura exactamente de cómo funcionaba este don que poseía pero era más que claro que algo mas había sucedido, porque ahora era más intenso, mucho más nítido aunque también demasiado doloroso. Tome una respiración profunda, dejando las lágrimas correr por mi rostro, completamente libres y sin ninguna restricción._

_- Algo cambio Angie, esto se volvió más fuerte, me consume como el fuego consume la madera y no puedo evitarlo… siento su dolor, cada vez con más violencia, está allí recordándome que no puedo ser igual a los demás, que soy aun más extraña de lo que pensaba…_

_- No es cierto Bells – tome sus manos y la hice sentarse a mi lado en la cama – dime algo ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me pediste que investigara?_

_- Si… esta vez fue diferente Angie, pude verlo, sentirlo, vivirlo incluso antes de que sucediera, y yo solo albergue una pequeña esperanza, pensé que si lo estaba viendo antes era porque tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlo, evitarlo… pero me equivoque._

_- ¿Por qué…?_

_- Porque lo vi hacerlo de nuevo, el asesino se adelanto, y yo solo lo presencie mientras aun estaba inconsciente… algo lo hizo precipitarse pero no sé que es._

_- Debes decírselo a los que pueden usar esa información para detenerlo…_

_- Lo sé, ¿Crees que no me he recriminado bastante por ocultarlo? Yo solo no podía afrontarlo, me abrumaba de tal manera que solo podía sentirme aplastada y aun hoy con la decisión de contarlo todo ¿Cómo voy a decirle a Charlie que veo muertos? No me creerá._

_- Claro que lo hará, es tu padre Bells y puede que sea silencioso pero te ama y estoy segura de que no le importara…_

_- ¿Y si lo hace? Tal vez piense que soy una aberración o algo parecido…_

_- ¡Basta! No puedes recriminarte así, no hay nada malo contigo._

_- Puedo verlas con claridad, sentir lo que siente y me lastima – mi voz fue apenas un susurro entrecortado, acaricie suavemente mis muñecas – siento lo que ellas sientes, he visto sus fríos ojos azules y ese insistente silbido, el lo disfruta, lo sé…_

_- Bella…_

_- Luego cuando todo termina y despierto y ellas están allí flotando sobre mí, pidiéndome ayuda, y luego no puedo sacar esa melodía de mi cabeza – envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, llore por ellas, por mi madre a quien extrañaba tanto, por Charlie ahora que tenía plena consciencia de que lo abandonaría para siempre, pero también llore por mí, porque me sentía drenada, cansada, ahogada, triste, inútil…_

_- Todo va a estar bien – asentí, no tenía nada más que decir o hacer al respecto… se lo diría todo a mi padre, incluso a Cullen y esperaba que me dejaran ayudar._

_Me limpie las lágrimas, ahora que tenia la determinación para seguir adelante con todo esto me sentía un tanto más tranquila, aunque el sabor agridulce seguía en mi boca como recordatorio de lo que estaba por venir._

_Respire profundo, mi mirada barrio la habitación en busca del resto de mis cosas, nos estaba mi chaqueta o mi bolso._

_- ¿Mi bolso? Necesito mi auto y un largo baño antes de soltar mi bomba._

_- Lo sé, por eso cuando trajeron tu auto no le permití a Edward llevárselo._

_- ¡Dios! Ya lo llamas Edward, maldito Cullen._

_- No exageres, creo que es… agradable – puse los ojos en blanco, si claro, Cullen agradable… prefería besar a cretino-James antes de admitir que el tipejo era agradable._

_- No lo es, es un jodido dolor en el trasero, arrogante, entrometido y cretino._

_- Creo que te gusta – hice una mueca de asco…_

_- Creo que deliras amiga mía, es un imbécil pomposo._

_- Si claro – la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro solo me hacia querer golpearla en el rostro, respire profundo de nuevo, Angela no tenía la culpa de que Cullen me pusiera los nervios de punta._

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Incluso ahora estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Cullen me creyera sin cuestionarme, ahora era el arma secreta del departamento de policía y ayudaba de manera secreta y anónima en el caso, se había encontrado el cuerpo de la esposa de Derek Masters, ahora sabia su nombre y el de su esposa.

A pesar de que no había podido dar muchos datos sobre el asesino estaban agradecidos por todo lo que les había dicho. Aunque las cosas no habían mejorado, por el contrario ahora comenzaban a ponerse peor.

Una semana, toda una semana, las clases me habían mantenido ocupada y con la mente algo despejada, además de que hoy había podido constatar con mis propios ojos que Sara y John estaban perfectamente, Porter no sería más un problema y eso me aliviaba… tome la última carta enviada a Cullen por el psicópata y volví a estremecerme sin poder evitarlo, todo esto seguía poniéndome los pelos de punta.

_El juego se ha vuelto aun más interesante, me voy a divertir mucho con ella mientras llega el ansiado momento en que nos veamos cara a cara… mientras sigues girando en círculos interminables, estoy más cerca de lo que piensas, acabo de subir la apuesta en nuestra batalla Cullen y voy a disfrutar haciendo tu vida aun más miserable… ni siquiera sabrás que te golpeo hasta que le veas la cara a tu propio triste final…_

Escalofriante, si esto no era una amenaza directa entonces no sé lo que es, enserio esperaba que pudiéramos solucionarlo todo, puede que Cullen no me agradara pero tampoco quería verlo morir a manos de un maniático. Deje la carta sobre la mesa de nueva cuenta, estaba muy cansada de todo esto y mi cerebro amenazaba con explotar. Tire la lata en la basura y recogí lo mejor que pude todo el desastre de papeles y demás, le di una última hojeada a las fotos y anotaciones en la pared.

_Demasiada información aterradora…_

Subí a trompicones las escaleras, había sido suficiente por el día de hoy, me saque la ropa con rapidez y me metí a la ducha sin perder el tiempo, el agua caliente relajo mi agarrotado cuerpo, el clima se había puesto mas y mas húmedo en la última semana, tanto que había llovido todos los días, Charlie mantenía la calefacción encendida dentro de la casa puesto que el frio era bastante espeso, al punto de poder ver mi aliento al respirar.

Aclare el shampoo de mi cabello, me mantuve un rato mas bajo el chorro de agua hasta que se enfrió por completo, me enrolle en una toalla tratando de mantener el calor en mi cuerpo, ropa interior de algodón y una camiseta gris enorme de Charlie con las siglas del departamento de policía de Forks, me gustaba lo cómoda que era para dormir, calentadores y listo, estaba más que dispuesta para dormir.

Mi padre se había tomado el sábado y domingo libres para ir de pesca con Billy Black el padre de Jacob y no regresaría hasta mañana en la noche, eran las siete de la noche apenas pero estaba más que ansiosa por caer en la cama.

Apenas toque la suave cama me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo.

Xxx

**El Pov**

La oscuridad siempre ha sido su mejor amiga, su fiel compañera, su mejor cómplice, los incautos duermen mientras él, simplemente vive…

Camino lentamente hacia la blanca casa de dos plantas, el que la hermosa Isabella fuera la hija del entrometido jefe de policía le agregaba aun mas diversión a todo este juego… castigar a Cullen seria tremendamente gratificante para él, años planeando la revancha perfecta le estaban dando excelentes resultados…

Siempre había sido muy paciente, la paciencia una virtud de la que el poseía bastante…

Rodeo ambos autos aparcados frente a la casa, deslizándose en silencio a la parte trasera de la casa, sonrió divertido al observar lo solitario de la calle, pobres ilusos, de verdad pensaban que lo detendría, cuando ni siquiera eran capaces de cuidar de los suyos, vaya policías, dejaría que siguieran subestimándolo eso haría aun mas delicioso el momento que tanto estaba esperando y por el que había hecho todo esto, cuando lo viera cara a cara y presenciara la vida extinguirse de los ojos de Cullen.

_Toda acción tiene consecuencias, y él le enseñaría eso al presumido detective de homicidios Edward Cullen._

_El duro Cullen, bonito mote…_

Rodeo toda la casa hasta detenerse bajo la ventana del cuarto del jefe Swan, usando algunas cajas de madera esparcidas por el patio las acomodo formando un muro y con agilidad trepo hasta alcanzar la ventada.

_Abierta, decepcionante…_

_Demasiado fácil…_

_Demasiado confiado…_

Abrió la ventana y salto dentro de la casa, tenía que reconocer que estaba algo decepcionado de lo confiado que eran todos, creyendo que estaban a salvo solo con vigilar desde lejos.

_Confiados…_

Salió del cuarto con lentitud observándolo todo a su alrededor, era una casa bastante pintoresca, alcanzo la habitación de su preciada nueva víctima, tomándose un momento más, acaricio la puerta disfrutando la anticipación.

No se la llevaría hoy, esto solo era una visita de cortesía, cuando Cullen advirtiera que había estado tan cerca de ella enloquecería…

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, su mirada recorrió la acogedora habitación hasta detenerse en la cama y el cuerpo bajo las sabanas.

Camino hacia la cama disfrutando de cada paso, su mano deslizándose lentamente por encima de la sabana siguiendo la delicada figura ocultas, aspiro profundamente absorbiendo el olor impregnado en la habitación…

_Dulce y suave…_

_Vainilla y canela…_

_Delicioso…_

La sonrisa se extendió por su rostro amplia y siniestra, sí que lo estaba disfrutando… se movió hasta el escritorio ignorando todo lo demás, cerro su mano sobre el pequeño marco de madera, acariciando el suave rostro de la foto.

Lo guardo en su chaqueta y volviendo a la cama retiro un pequeño mechón de cabello del rostro de la bella durmiente, disfrutando a placer de toda esta excursión de reconocimiento.

- Muy pronto mi hermosa Isabella…

Desanduvo el camino de regreso hasta la ventana por la que había entrado como un ladrón en la noche, sin ningún esfuerzo y se alejo calle abajo con las manos en los bolsillos silbando la pegajosa melodía, si que estaba de muy buen humor…

_Un bonito preámbulo antes de alcanzar el clímax del final…_

Xxx

El fuego en el centro calentaba el ambiente, estaba rodeada de bosque y sin embargo me sentía segura, me senté sobre la cama mirando con cuidado a mi alrededor ¿Estaba soñando? Porque de que otra forma estaría acostada en mi cama en medio del bosque acampando.

Extraño…

Me senté en la orilla de la cama dejando que mis pies tocaran la tierra del suelo, extrañamente estaba suave y tibia… ¿Acaso era una nueva visión? Ya ni siquiera me esforzaba en entenderlo, a estas alturas lo dejaba fluir con total tranquilidad, al final siempre obtenía las respuestas…

Solo esperaba que esta vez no fuera doloroso y mucho menos presenciara la muerte de nadie, Charlie estaba aun sorprendido y muy preocupado por el periodo de tranquilidad del asesino, fuera lo que fuera que lo mantuviera tranquilo no podía se nada bueno.

Suspire llenándome del aire puro, un sueño muy real igual que el anterior aunque mucho más tranquilo…

_- Despierta Bella…_

- ¿Por qué?

_- El está aquí… debes regresar, despierta…_

Abrí los ojos para descubrir que estaba en mi habitación completamente a oscuras y aun bajo las mantas, el reloj de mi mesita de noche marcando las dos de la mañana, me levante de la cama con algo de dificultad saliendo de la comodidad de la suave y tibia cama…

¿Qué había sido ese sueño?

Baje hasta la cocina con los pensamientos aun en el extraño sueño, esta vez no había sido doloroso o repugnante, es mas ni siquiera había visto al asesino y mucho menos a un fantasma o lo que sea que vea cuando me vienen estas visiones.

Asome la cabeza dentro de la habitación de Charlie, la cama hecha y sin rastros de mi padre, muy bien aun no había regresado y todo parecía en orden… fruncí el seño al ver las cortinas mecerse lentamente, camine hasta la ventana y la cerré en un fluido movimiento.

_¿La había dejado abierta Charlie?_

Bueno eran las dos de la mañana del domingo, solo tendría que esperar a que llegara en la noche, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que fuera la gran cosa, Charlie siempre era un tanto distraído, me encogí de hombros…

Prepare un té de tilo esperando que sirviera para tranquilizar mis nervios, esperando que el sueño volviera otra vez… ¿Cómo debería llamar a lo que hago? Digo, soy alguna clase de clarividente o algo mucho más escalofriante y extraño pero a falta de un titulo mejor podría conformarme con ello.

El internet no ayudo mucho a esclarecer mis dudas sobre todo lo que estaba sucediéndome así que había abandonado la infructuosa búsqueda y olvidado mi computadora sobre mi escritorio. No valía la pena enloquecer más aun si no iba a obtener una respuesta real de lo que estaba pasando.

Respire profundo, el té no había funcionado pero igual volvería a la cama y esperaría a que el sueño llegara por sí solo.

El sonido de alguien tropezando con la mesita al lado de la puerta de entrada me alerto, mi corazón se acelero a gran velocidad y me congele por un segundo, aguantando la respiración. Charlie no estaba en la casa, no llegaría hasta la noche y jamás tropezaría con algo que sabia donde estaba hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Camine lentamente hacia la entrada de la cocina tomando el bate que Charlie siempre guardaba a un lado del fregadero, lo apreté con fuerza en mi mano derecha y avance lentamente, podía escuchar claramente las pesadas pisadas avanzando hacia a mí. La oscuridad en la que está sumergida la casa me hacían sentir más segura de lo que estaba por hacer.

_¡Impulsiva…!_

Camine más cerca de las pisadas sin respirar y en completa tensión, no perdí el tiempo en pensar…

Aseste un golpe en sus piernas, escuche el fuerte gruñido mientras lo veía tambalearse…

- ¡Maldición!

Golpee de nuevo esta vez dándole en la espalda, se quejo de nuevo…

- ¡Basta! ¡Joder!

Levante para golpearlo otra vez pero su enorme mano detuvo el bate…

- Soy yo Bella… detente…

Jadee intentando llevar el aire a mis pulmones, deje caer el bate al suelo con un golpe sordo, gruñí, esto solo se ponía mejor y mejor a cada momento ¿Qué rayos hacia este en mi casa a las dos de la mañana entrando como un ladrón? Me apoye sobre mis rodillas mientras aspiraba bocanadas de aire intentando calmar mi respiración, mi pecho ardía y mis oídos pitaban un poco. Lo observe de nuevo, entrecerré los ojos ante su sonrisita de suficiencia, resople indignada y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, lo fulmine con la mirada…

_¡Idiota!_

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

* * *

Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo...

Nos vemos pronto...

Saludos y Cuídense... =)


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**********Como siempre ****aclaro que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephenie meyer... solo la historia es mía...**

**********************Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo... y después de demasiado tiempo, pues retomo esta historia y sigo esta locura... como saben esta historia es el resultado de una idea que se me ocurrió y pues quise compartirlo con todos ustedes...**

Esta podía calificarse como la situación más extraña en la que me había involucrado últimamente, porque de otro modo no lograba entender como había terminado hablando de la vida amorosa de Jake y peor aún, aconsejándolo.

_¿Qué tan extraño es eso?_

Me llene la boca con palomitas maíz, enfoque la mirada en la televisión encendida aunque muda, estaban dando algún bobo programa de espectáculos, mi mejor amigo seguía esperando por mi respuesta y yo solo seguía estupefacta, su penetrante mirada comenzaba a inquietarme.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber que hacer al respecto?

Me removí incomoda en mi lugar, el silencio comenzaba a ponerse pesado, deje el tazón sobre la pequeña mesa, hizo un ruido sordo bastante chocante en el silencio, bueno, no es como si no entendiera lo complicado que pueden ser los sentimientos humanos, porque aquí estaba yo odiando a Cullen y sin embargo no podía dejar de comérmelo con los ojos cada vez que lo tenía frente a mí, todos esos músculos y ese trasero, me estremecí, odiaba lo que me hacía sentir.

Le di un largo trago a mi refresco, mi mente corriendo a gran velocidad a través de mis ideas y pensamientos, lo observe atentamente, allí estaba completamente quieto y en tensión esperando por lo que sea que saliera de mi boca, respire profundo un par de veces antes de responderle.

_En definitiva, el mundo está bien loco…_

- Déjame ver si entendí bien… lo que has querido decir con todo ese vomito verbal, es que estas enamorado de los dos ¿Qué no puedes decidirte por ninguno de los dos?

- En esencia…

- ¿No es alguna cosa de súper macho?

- Me conoces mejor que eso Bells – la verdad estaba allí en su rostro, y tan extraño como pudiera parecer todo el asunto, sus sentimientos eran reales, al igual que la confusión.

- No lo sé Jake… yo…

- Sé que estoy siendo muy egoísta al pedirte consejo, diablos, estoy consciente de lo cabron que he sido contigo, mas ahora al pedirte esto… pero no se a quien más recurrir, Billy me repudiaría primero antes de aceptar escucharme.

- No puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar, es muy complicado – abrace mis piernas contra mi pecho, demasiado confuso – que podría decirte yo que te hiciera sentir mejor, soy un completo desastre en lo que a hombres se refiere, y si no me crees mira nuestro ejemplo, nosotros estábamos juntos e íbamos a casarnos porque era lo que se esperaba que hiciéramos y al final solo terminamos aun mas jodidos que antes, bueno no tan exagerado como eso, pero sabes a lo que me refiero – me encogí de hombros y sonreí al verlo asentir, el me entendía.

- Solo quiero escuchar lo que mi mejor amiga piensa al respecto… nada mas, lo sabes, solo la más honesta opinión de la única mujer capaz de decirme toda la mierda que me merezco y aun así arreglárselas para hacerme sentir bien – me dio la más brillante de las sonrisas y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

- Bueno, si me preguntas a mí, podría decirte lo mismo que escucharas de todo el mundo… no puedes amar a dos personas a la vez – asentí a su bufido indignado, me sentía igual.

- ¡Vamos! puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

- Realmente no deberían importarte opiniones ajenas… las personas siempre están demasiado ocupadas juzgando las vidas de los demás ¿Por qué quieres que yo haga lo mismo?

- Sus opiniones no son las que me preocupan, eres mi mejor amiga y mas allá de lo mal que nos fue como pareja siempre serás mi Bells.

- Lo sé, y sabes que no puedo decirte nada más de lo que ya sabes… fuimos una pareja pésima, ahora que puedo mirarlo en retrospectiva y ver lo mal que estuvimos juntos, solo puedo decir con total honestidad, que hables con ellos y simplemente tomes tu decisión.

- Bien, puedo hacer eso…

- Es lo mejor, diles como te sientes al respecto, estoy segura de que podrás solucionarlo… siempre logras salir adelante, supongo que si de verdad los amas a los dos por igual como dices, puedas solucionarlo… que no te importe lo que yo piense o lo que opinen los demás al respecto, creo que deberías hablar con ellos y decidir qué harán juntos.

- Gracias Bells – asentí, no había nada más que pudiera decirle al respecto…

_Sip, definitivamente el mundo se volvió bien loco…_

Xxx

Lo despedí desde la puerta, ahora parecía mucho más tranquilo y esperaba que nuestra larga plática hubiera ayudado en algo, deje escapar una risita tonta mientras recogía el bate que había dejado apoyado cerca de la puerta de entrada después de darle una paliza.

_Eso fue muy liberador…_

En mi fuero interno tenía que reconocer que se lo merecía, rodé los ojos exasperada, de nuevo había olvidado quitarle las llaves, Charlie y sus grandes ideas, aun no entendía en que me beneficiaba que Jake tenga una copia de la llave de la casa en su poder.

_Absurdo…_

Afortunadamente Jacob no era el asesino, subí de nuevo las escaleras dispuesta a darme una deliciosa ducha, hacer las veces de terapeuta sí que me había dejado agotada… mientras el agua se deslizaba por mi cuerpo mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada en rememorar todo lo que había sucedido últimamente, era algo que hacia ahora constantemente, todo como parte de mi intento de encontrar lo que sea, cualquier indicio, alguna cosa importante que pudiera ayudar.

Pero nada, no lograba entenderlo ¿Quién era este sujeto? ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué Cullen?

_Edward…_

Mi mente se desvió de manera inconsciente hacia él, cerré los ojos y me apoye contra los azulejos en la pared… yo no podía evitar sentirme de esta manera cuando pensaba en Cullen y sus hermosos y profundos ojos verdes.

El calor barrió a través de mí, siempre sucedía cuando pensaba en Edward, solo me permitía llamarlo de esa manera en mi mente, no era como si yo pudiera negar como me sentía, o como lo deseaba, era más fuerte que yo, la sensación de pertenencia siempre estaba allí.

Mis manos tomaron vida propia, deslizándose por la piel de mis muslos, respire profundo y las aparte con rapidez, no lo haría, no me tocaría pensando en Cullen, era una mujer adulta, centrada e independiente y me negaba a caer tan rápido por un hombre tan machista.

Termine con la ducha, era chocante descubrir que tenía una enorme vena pervertida, quien lo diría, Jesús…

Volví a mi habitación irritada, estaba furiosa conmigo misma, por ser tan débil y estúpida cuando se trataba de Edward Cullen.

Me ajuste la bata de baño antes de sentarme en el tocador y dedicarme a desenredar mi cabello, era extraño como sucedían las cosas, como mi vida había cambiado tanto luego de la muerte de mi madre.

Este extraño don que formaba parte de mi ahora, tan extraño y escalofriante ¿Cómo podía lidiar con ello? Me sentía abrumada con todo lo que podía sentir y ver, y ahora que sabía que iba a morir, no estaba segura de cómo me tendría que tomar este hecho, aun estaba aquí luchando con todo esto, intentando no sentirme aplastada.

_No quiero dejar solo a Charlie…_

Aunque no había tenido de nuevo esa extraña visión de mi muerte, esta aun seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza, un recordatorio oscuro de lo que estaba por venir, y mi genial mente nunca me dejaría olvidarlo.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, no quería esto, jamás había deseado un don tan espantoso, ninguna persona debería saber cómo va a morir, era cruel e injusto… la mirada que me devolvió el espejo era tan atribulada, y por un instante fue como mirar a otra persona.

_Jamás tendré una vida normal…_

Inconscientemente mi mano se deslizo sobre mi vientre, abrí mi bata observando detenidamente mi figura en el espejo, tal vez nunca podría sentir una nueva vida moviéndose en mi interior, jamás seria madre, que tan triste era eso.

Tal vez era lo mejor, quizás era mejor morir que seguir viviendo con esta tortura a la que llamaban don, no creo que pudiera ofrecerle alguna cosa buena a un bebe con esta extraña genética, solo no podría condenar a alguien más a esto.

Deje escapar un lento y tembloroso suspiro mientras me limpiaba el rostro, no valía de nada llorar, auto compadecerme solo conseguiría deprimirme mucho mas, deje caer la bata al suelo mientras me encaminaba hacia mi closet, necesitaba salir de aquí, respirar aire fresco seguro me haría sentir algo mejor.

Entre en mis jeans negros favoritos, un sweater rojo oscuro y mis inseparables botas, necesitaba caminar, tome una bufanda y la enrolle en mi cuello antes de salir por la puerta de mi habitación, me asegure de asegurar la casa, enterré mis manos en los bolsillos junto a las llaves y comencé a caminar.

_Un tiempo a solas…_

_Solo yo y mis pensamientos…_

Mientras caminaba por la orilla de la carretera sin rumbo fijo aparente, rodeada de tanto verde, me permití seguir divagando en lo que venía, las cosas no estaban del todo bien y tenía el presentimiento de que se pondrían peor.

Necesitaba ordenar mis prioridades y tantas cosas llegando a mi vida sin previo aviso estaban volviéndome loca, un asesino en serie, secretos y mentiras, mi propia muerte y mis extraños sentimientos por un hombre al que no podía soportar.

_Y Jake me pide consejos a mí sobre las relaciones…_

_Absurdo… _

_Irascible…_

Mi mente volvió al más doloroso de mis recuerdos, el día que perdí a mi madre todo fue solo oscuridad, sentirme como un barco a la deriva fue la peor sensación, sentirse perdida y sola no es la mejor de las sensaciones, extrañaba a Renée y sus locuras, ha Phill y su amor por la vida, ese día algo dentro de mi murió con ellos.

La sensación de seguridad desapareció por completo, como si siempre hubiera estado en esta enorme burbuja sin saber exactamente qué era lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, si, ese día mi perfecto y feliz mundo estallo en miles de pedazo y me lanzo a la vida sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Yo amo a mi padre, Charlie es una parte extremadamente importante en mi vida pero yo solo no puedo evitar anhelar a mi madre y la vida que llevaba a su lado, trague con fuerza el nudo en mi garganta, estaba segura de que ella vería todo esto que me pasaba con una mejor perspectiva.

_Siempre positiva…_

Hundí mi rostro dejando que mi cabello cayera como una barrera mientras lloraba en silencio por segunda vez en el día, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano y me alegraba que sucediera ahora que estaba sola y nadie podía ser testigo de mi bochorno, odiaba llorar, me sentía débil y estúpida, supongo que hasta lo más rudos lloran alguna vez.

_Me pregunto si Cullen llorara también…_

Resople ¿Por qué siempre terminaba pensando en ese troglodita?

No, no estaba enamorada de Edw… Cullen ¡Demonios! Llamarlo por su nombre solo lo hacía más real para mí y me negaba a tan siquiera albergar sentimientos por ese sujeto, por ahora el deseo podía justificarlo, como una simple reacción normal de mi cuerpo ante la falta de vida sexual, punto.

Ahondar más en el asunto solo me traería complicaciones que no quería, además de que serviría reconocer lo que sea que fuera este sentimiento, frote mi mano contra mi pecho justo donde estaba mi corazón, fruncí el ceño… no valía la pena agregar más enredos a mi vida cuando mi futuro era claro.

_Moriré…_

Y ese parecía ser un hecho innegable…

- Esto se pone mejor y mejor, no estoy aquí… – gruñí, tal vez fui asesina en mi otra vida, ¿Por qué de todas las personas que podría encontrarme hoy, tenía que ser Cullen?

- No deberías caminar sola por aquí.

- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión – arquee una ceja, hombre de las cavernas – no deberías manejar de esa forma.

- Soy policía.

- Vaya… enserio, no lo había notado – me estremecí ante el sonido de su risa, Ugh… odio esto.

- Bueno, subes o te subo…

- Aléjate Cullen.

- Siempre tan amable.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres? – me detuve, cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho en un intento vano por protegerme, necesitaba mantener quietas mis hormonas o enloquecería.

- Isabella… sé que me odias – bufe, bueno eso no era lo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora – pero tenemos algunas novedades…

- De acuerdo – mantuve a raya el sentimiento de decepción, ¿Por qué quería que viniera solo a verme? No tenía sentido.

_Jesús, estoy sumamente jodida…_

Gire sobre mi misma y comencé a desandar el camino de regreso a casa, no tenía demasiadas ganas de compartir un espacio tan estrecho con Cullen, no estaba segura de que esa fuese una buena idea.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No soy alguna clase de asesino de carretera, sube…

- Puedo caminar, créeme soy perfectamente capaz de utilizar mis piernas, no necesito que me lleves.

- ¿Siempre eres tan cabezota?

- Púdrete… – apure el paso, siempre lograba irritarme y lo odiaba por ello, nunca había conocido a nadie capaz de sacarme de mis casillas con tanta facilidad.

Escuche con total claridad el frenazo, seguido de un portazo antes de que sus brazos estuvieran firmemente alrededor de mi cintura, grite y me revolví pero fue simplemente inútil, el era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Rebote contra el asiento trasero de su camioneta, resople apartándome el cabello del rostro, Dios, necesitaba mantener algo de dignidad, así que me quede quieta en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, hace solo unos minutos atrás estaba divagando en mi futuro y en lo difícil que es todo lo que está sucediendo.

Entonces llega Cullen y yo solo me comporto como una estúpida niñata, ¿Qué jodidos está mal conmigo?

- No deberías subestimarme Swan.

- Y tú no deberías molestarme Cullen, lo digo enserio…

- Necesitas terapia cariño, demasiada ira en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

- Pequeño mi culo, métete en tus propios asuntos, y no soy tu cariño.

- Y por supuesto siempre tan educada.

- Soy educada.

- Aja…

- Hgh…

- Tan elocuente.

- ¡Jódete Cullen!

- Siempre tan dulce…

Xxx

Si Esme pudiera verme ahora, estaría sumamente decepcionada, estaba jugando sucio y lo sabía, pero necesitaba todo el tiempo que pudiera conseguir a su lado, sabía que lo había arruinado todo y tenía que resolverlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para los dos.

_Nadie tendrá a mi compañera…_

La advertencia de Carlisle me había caído como una enorme cubeta de agua fría, era una sentencia que no dejaría que llegara a cumplirse, esperaba que mi metida de pata siguiera siendo un asunta familiar, no me gustaría tener que partirles las piernas a unos cuantos idiotas si se atrevían a desafiarme.

Apreté el volante con más fuerza, todo se había torcido demasiado gracias a mi enorme terquedad, afortunadamente aun estaba a tiempo de arreglarlo.

- Puedo saber ¿Qué es tan importante, que no puedes decirlo por teléfono? – sonreí, podía escuchar el disgusto en su voz, resultaba interesante que mi compañera tuviera un carácter tan explosivo, bueno, al menos la vida no seria para nada aburrida.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de saber quién es el asesino a través de tus visiones? – la idea se había estado formando en mi mente desde que me había enterado de la verdad sobre ella y su fascinante habilidad.

- A caso soy alguna especie de bola de cristal o que – la mire a través del espejo retrovisor arrodillarse en el asiento trasero, su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío, apreté los dientes con fuerza, necesitaría muchísimo autocontrol.

- Bueno, solo pensé que podrías…

- Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto… enserio crees que soy alguna clase de bruja de feria ¿no? No es tan sencillo.

- Lo sé, Bella yo solo…

- Perdóname – sonreí, su suspiro me confirmaba la sinceridad de sus palabras, entendía su frustración, demonios, yo también estaba frustrado con todo este juego – solo, quisiera que todo fuera mucho más sencillo…

- Entiendo.

- Solo puedo ver retazos de lo que sucede y sentir el dolor de las víctimas, es poco lo que puedo hacer al respecto…

- Discúlpame, supongo que todo esto tiene más que ver con mi cansancio… odio que juegue con nosotros, y no podemos hacer mucho con solo saber que tiene los ojos azules.

- Lamento no ser de más ayuda – apenas estacione, salió del auto dando un portazo.

- Demasiado carácter…

La seguí dentro de la casa en completo silencio, tendría que aprender a guardarme mis comentarios si no quería que me arrancara la cabeza, estaba un tanto ansioso por la reunión que tendría hoy, esperaba que Emmett llegara con buenas noticias, además de tener que decirle que su compañera estaba escondida de su hermano psicópata y que tenía una hija.

_Esas si que son grandes noticias…_

Esperaba que mi hermano se lo tomara con calma, lo dudaba pero podía albergar la esperanza, Emmett había madurado con los años, así que podía esperar que se comportara.

Apenas entre en la casa lo sentí, me tense de inmediato, uno de los nuestro había estado aquí, el rastro era claro y aun estaba fresco, y había algo mas, pero que…

- ¡Maldición! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Alguien estuvo aquí, puedo sentirlo – apreté el agarre en su brazo, no la quería lejos de mi justo ahora.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? Aquí solo ha estado Jake – fruncí el ceño, ¿Jake? ¿Quién rayos era Jake? – es mi mejor amigo, así que deja la paranoia, además ¿Cómo sabes que había alguien aquí?

- Instintos de policía.

- Claro, el duro Cullen…

- ¿Quién es Jake? – no podía sacarme la extraña sensación de celos, había algo en su mirada mientras hablaba de su mejor amigo, Charlie me había dicho que había estado a punto de casarse, quizás este Jake era el mismo Jacob del que hablaba su padre.

- Ya he dicho que es mi mejor amigo…

- Ibas a casarte con el – su ceño se frunció, no tenía nada que ocultar así que solo respondería a la pregunta en sus ojos – tu padre me lo dijo.

- Cotillas…

- Tenía curiosidad.

- Claro – la deje ir entonces, corrió escaleras arriba como si huyera de alguna cosa, bueno, definitivamente esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

Estar a solas me permitió observarlo todo a mi alrededor, podía sentí la esencia de ella junto a la de un hombre en la pequeña sala, frente al televisor e incluso en la cocina, pero era un humano, el otro olor era de uno de los nuestros o por lo menos una parte de él lo era, su linaje no era puro, pero estaba claro que en alguna parte era un Lyncan.

Subí lentamente las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, no debería de estar aquí, su olor no debería de esta en la casa de una compañera, puede que no la hubiera reclamado aun pero Isabella era mía y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella tan fácilmente.

¿Quién podría haberse enterado de todo este enredo? Nadie más que mi familia sabían de todo esto, mi falta de reclamo y de los dones de Bella, estaba seguro de ello.

El fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, si no era algún miembro de nuestro clan, entonces podría ser el de algún otro clan o peor.

_El asesino…_

Termine de subir con rapidez y me detuve frente a una de las habitaciones, la puerta estaba cerrada pero el olor era fuerte aquí, apreté los puños a mis costados, esto no pintaba nada bien.

La puerta al final del pasillo estaba abierta, la habitación de Bella, me detuve justo frente a ella y la empuje lentamente, el olor era igual de fuerte aquí, Jesús, el había estado en su habitación.

- Bella…

- Estuvo aquí – trague saliva, esto tenía que ser una jodida pesadilla, cerré los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Quién?

- El asesino… el estuvo en mi habitación… mi fotografía, la que tenia aquí sobre el escritorio, no esta…

Acorte la distancia entre nosotros, abrazándola con fuerza, intentando detener sus temblores, esto era más que personal, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para burlar la vigilancia que teníamos sobre la casa y había estado extremadamente cerca de Bella.

_Esta desafiándome…_

Ahora sabia porque simplemente yo era quien se había convertido en el objeto de sus amenazas, siempre me había hecho la misma pregunta ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué era tan personal? Aquí estaba la respuesta y no podría gustarme menos.

Las cosas acababan de volverse aun más peligrosas, uno de los nuestros, apreté su cálido cuerpo contra el mío, protegiéndola con mi abrazo, estaba temblando y su mirada era de completo terror.

Necesitábamos replantearnos las cosas y con este nuevo dato el clan tendría que involucrarse, pero primero tenía que sacar a Bella de la casa y ponerla a salvo, tome mi teléfono, tenía algunas llamadas que hacer, necesitaba poner en marcha todo lo que fuera necesario para mantener protegida a mi compañera, Bella era mi mayor prioridad ahora.

* * *

Bueno, estoy de regreso, se que he estado completamente desaparecida pero lamentablemente mi musa solo me había abandonado, pero la buena noticia es que ya estoy de regreso, estoy en el proceso de terminar el capitulo 10 así que espero poder publicarlo en unos días...

Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...

Saludos...


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Hola, sigo llevando a cabo esta locura, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, por las alertas de favoritos y los Reviews, es genial saber que les agrada la historia, yo amo escribirla y siempre es sensacional saber que les gusta lo que escribo...**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo...**

**Como siempre ****aclaro que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephenie meyer... Solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

_Estuvo aquí…_

_El había estado en mi casa, en mi habitación… invadiendo mi espacio seguro…_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué yo…?_

_¿Por qué ahora?_

_¿Lo conozco acaso?_

_Esto solo lo hace aun más real para mí…_

_Moriré…_

Hice un ovillo de mi misma en el sofá, podía escucharlos a todos ir y venir por toda la casa, apenas había registrado todo lo que estaba sucediendo luego de descubrir la intromisión de ese enfermo en la casa, me estremecí con violencia, me sentía violada de muchas maneras…

Trague el nudo en mi garganta evitando a toda costa dejar escapar el sollozo que parecía querer escapar de mi a toda costa, no quería llorar y demostrar con ello mi debilidad, aun no era el momento de darme por vencida, sin embargo no podía evitar estar aterrada como lo estaba.

_De verdad moriré…_

_Sí, lo se, pero yo no puedo aceptarlo…_

_Dios, ahora sueno como una cobarde…_

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas mantener la cabeza fría, tenía que ser fuerte…

_Por favor Dios, no dejes que le suceda nada a mi padre… necesito mantenerlo a salvo y vivo, es todo lo que quiero… lo demás no me importa…_

No podía evitar pensar en Charlie y lo que podría haber sucedido si él hubiera estado aquí, Dios, el había entrado mientras dormía, las imágenes se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, la ventana abierta en la habitación de mi padre les había indicado por donde era que había entrado, igual que un ladrón en la noche.

_Si él… si mi padre hubiera estado aquí…_

Me estremecí con violencia…

Apreté mis piernas aun más contra mi cuerpo, mi pecho dolía demasiado, yo solo quería desaparecer dentro de mí misma, estaba harta de esto, yo no lo había pedido, no necesitaba aun más cosas espantosas en mi vida…

_Todo esto es tan injusto…_

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, me sentía vulnerable y había comenzado a notar lo súper sensible que me sentía con toda esta locura a mí alrededor.

_No soy tan fuerte…_

_Solo quiero paz…_

_Quiero olvidar…_

Mordí mi mano con fuerza en un vano esfuerzo de mantener los sollozos a raya, los ahogue, no quería llorar aquí donde cualquiera podría verme, se suponía que era yo quien los ayudaría a atrapar a este maniático, mostrar debilidad no debería ser una opción viable para mí y sin embargo lo deseaba, solo por una vez.

_Me derrumbare solo una vez… luego continuare…_

- Bella… cielo – la voz de mi padre se oía lejana, me dolía el pecho de una manera tan intensa que sentía que me ahogaba – cariño… por favor Bells, necesito que bebas esto…

Negué fuertemente, no tenía ganas de hablar, en realidad no encontraba mi voz, yo solo no tenía ganas de tragar absolutamente nada de lo que Charlie me estuviera ofreciendo.

- Angela me dejo la tarea de darte un calmante, te hará descansar y no tendrás que estar despierta mientras te trasladamos a una casa de seguridad – eso obtuvo toda mi atención, me erguí sobre el sofá y encontré la mirada de mi padre.

_¿De qué demonios hablaba?_

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No puedes quedarte aquí Bells, esto es claramente un desafío… y no podemos permitir que permanezcas aquí cuando hay una enorme posibilidad de que esto se repita.

- No me iré…

- Bells…

- ¡No puedes obligarme! – mi grito fue patéticamente entrecortado, pero no iba a dar mi consentimiento para esto… ponerme de pie de forma tan brusca solo sirvió para marearme pero me mantuve firme sobre mis pies, estaba asustada, furiosa y confusa pero como el infierno no dejaría que algún loco imbécil me hiciera huir de mi propio hogar, no era yo la que tenía un problema.

Salí de la casa tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron, el patio trasero me recibió solo, tranquilo y muy verde, el aire frio dio de lleno contra mi rostro, aspire una enorme y profunda bocanada de aire, necesitaba calmarme o enserio enloquecería.

¿En qué momento mi vida se había enredado tanto?

Desde la muerte de mi madre…

Si, no necesitaba hacerme una pregunta tan estúpida, sabía que todo en mi vida estaba de cabeza después del accidente… después de tantos años podía ver claramente cuales habían sido mis errores.

_La negación fue el peor de mis errores…_

Pero como se suponía que rearmara los trozos de mi vida cuando extrañaba tanto a Renée y lo que significaba tenerla a mi lado, mi vida solo se derrumbo ese fatídico día.

_Todo llego a un abrupto y horrendo final…_

Yo solo había estado en completa negación todos estos años, reacia a dejar la poca normalidad que me quedaba, aleje cualquier pensamiento que me permitiera ahondar en lo que me estaba sucediendo, nunca le di una verdadera oportunidad a todo lo que me estaba pasando, solo me negué a aceptarlo.

_Ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias…_

Quiero respuestas, necesito saber…

Grite… grite con todo lo que tenia… lo hice con fuerza, mi garganta ardió por el esfuerzo pero justo ahora esto era lo que necesitaba, las lagrimas se desbordaron sin que yo hiciera nada por detenerlas, la frustración, el miedo, la ira, la incertidumbre…

No me importaba si me escuchaban, justo ahora no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarme, no me interesaba si cualquiera me miraba mientras me desgarraba por completo…

_Los fuertes también se derrumban de vez en cuando…_

Lo deje ir todo en mi ataque, solo por esta vez… me derrumbaría ahora y emergería de mi miseria para poder continuar…

¿Por qué me está sucediendo esto a mí?

Me deje caer como un fardo sobre el suelo abrazándome a un enorme árbol, el frio de la corteza fue como un bálsamo para mi rostro, clave las uñas en mi amigo de madera, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza desmedida en mi garganta, acelerado, como un colibrí que quiere escapar de su jaula en mi tórax, mis oídos pitaban cuando mi histeria se aplaco…

Me estremecí casi convulsionando, tenía ocho años la última vez que había llorado de esta manera.

Es extraño como justo ahora me siento como esa pequeña niña indefensa de ocho años, sin ningún lugar a donde escapar de lo que me asusta, tan frágil, perdida y vulnerable… me quede en completo silencio, con solo el sonido de mi errática respiración y mis pensamientos como única compañía.

_Duele… y Me aterra lo que esta sucediéndome…_

Estoy completamente segura de que no todos los que sufrían una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte como yo se despertaban viendo todo lo que yo veía, o sintiendo las cosas como las sentía.

Respire profundo… Necesitaba dejar de sentirme desvalida e inútil…

_Yo no soy así…_

_No soy una cobarde…_

Jamás, nunca he sido débil… siempre fui fuerte e independiente, pero ahora me sentía como un ratón asustadizo, y eso era extremadamente malo…

Necesito volver a ser yo misma, no puedo enfrentarme a la muerte sintiéndome confusa y temerosa.

- A veces las cosas son solo demasiado difíciles – di un pequeño salto en mi lugar, limpie las lagrimas de mi rostro con rapidez… lo observe de reojo, alto, tan alto como Cullen, rubio, con unos hermosos ojos azules y extremadamente atractivo… Carlisle Cullen el amable e imponente padre de mi mayor dolor de cabeza… se dejo caer con suavidad en el suelo justo a mi lado, el silencio fue cómodo y me relaje, no sabía porque o cómo pero sentía que podía confiar en él.

- ¿Qué se supone que haga? – la pregunta fue apenas un susurro entre los dos pero sabía que él me había escuchado perfectamente, necesitaba respuestas y por extraño que pareciera, Carlisle me daba tranquilidad, había algo en la suavidad y firmeza de su voz, en la amabilidad de su mirada que me hacían sentir segura y dispuesta a hablar con total franqueza.

- Bueno, lamento decir que la respuesta a esa pregunta necesitas descubrirla por ti misma, aun sintiendo el mayor de los miedos puedes encontrar el valor para enfrentarte a lo que sea – sonreí, tenía razón…era algo que ya sabía pero al parecer necesitaba escucharlo de alguien más, a veces solo soy demasiado rara.

- Yo no pedí esto, jamás quise ser algo más que una persona completamente normal… sin embargo…

- Fuiste bendecida con un don extraordinario – resople…

_Yo no me siento bendecida…_

Me gire por completo hacia él, observando detenidamente su rostro… esos brillantes ojos azules estaban llenos de sabiduría, parecía estar totalmente seguro de lo que decía, mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, no lo conocía lo suficiente pero parecía hablar enserio sobre esto.

- Aun no logro entender como Cull… – carraspee, su sonrisa divertida me dijo con claridad que sabía lo que pensaba de su hijo, vergonzoso, el calor recorrió mi cuello hasta mis mejillas, demasiado vergonzoso – lo siento, es solo que aun no puedo comprender como su hijo pudo creerme con tanta facilidad…

- Bien, creo que necesitamos tener una muy seria conversación… – asentí, su sonrisa afable solo me hizo devolverle el gesto con facilidad… sabia que algo mas estaba sucediendo, no era estúpida y estaba completamente segura de que Cullen ocultaba algo…

_Puedo sentirlo…_

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza y su explicación solo aumentaba mi curiosidad, instintos de policía, si como no, como si él pudiera tomarme por idiota y meterme los dedos en la boca, hace bastante que había aprendido que no siempre las cosas eran como parecían.

_Siempre hay dos caras de una misma moneda…_

Un adagio muy cierto y justo ahora muy real dada la situación en la que estábamos…

- No necesito preguntarte si crees en lo sobrenatural ¿verdad? – asentí lentamente, sabia cual era mi expresión justo ahora, la diversión bailando en sus ojos lo dijo todo, acomode mis manos sobre mi regazo y le preste toda mi atención – lo primero que tengo para decir es que no somos completamente humanos…

Resople, conteniendo a duras penas la carcajada, estaba completamente segura de que era de muy mala educación reírse abiertamente de lo que acaba de decirme, siempre había tenido la sensación enorme de que Cullen no era un sujeto del todo normal, y aquí tenia la respuesta, no pondría en duda la aseveración de Carlisle, el estaba hablando muy enserio al respecto y quién era yo para decirle que estaba equivocado, demonios, era yo la que veía muertos y al parecer también podía comunicarme con ellos.

_La vida es mucho más loca de lo que pensaba…_

Mientras lo escuchaba atentamente contar su historia, absorbiendo todo lo que tenia para decirme, me dedique a contemplar su rostro con atención, estudiando atentamente sus expresiones, el brillo en sus ojos, todas y cada unas de las emociones que cruzaban su rostro a medida que narraba su historia.

Podía ver el orgullo, la lealtad y el enorme sentimiento de pertenencia, si yo pensaba que no era del todo normal solo tenía que asimilar todo lo que él estaba derramando sobre mí para saber que sus vidas eran mucho más extrañas y sobrenaturales que la mía.

_Hablando de no ser normales…_

Quizás ahora podía entender todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, simplemente todo era demasiado fantástico e interesante, entrecerré los ojos cuando titubeo al contarme la historia sobre como encontraban a sus parejas, había algo que no me estaba contando, estaba segura de ello… pero sentí que no necesitaba presionar ahora sobre ello, porque tarde o temprano lo sabría, era una sensación de certeza que no me abandonaba.

Me estremecí un poco cuando la historia llego al asesino y el espantoso hecho de que era también un Lyncan, igual que él y Cullen, lo peligroso que era todo ello, aun mas que si solo fuera un humano normal, podía ver la preocupación de Carlisle por este nuevo descubrimiento, y aunque podía ver que se reservaba todo los detalles jugosos del asunto, simplemente no tenía el valor de exigir saber más de lo que ya me había dejado saber, por ahora tenía demasiado para procesar y aceptar, no le agregaría la parte tenebrosa del asunto… por ahora me conformaba con lo que ya sabía, nada más.

Aparte mi mente de esos oscuros pensamientos y me concentre en otros mucho más seguros y fáciles de digerir.

_Evolución…_

_Magia…_

No había nada que pudiera cuestionar, si no hubiera vivido ya rodeada de lo sobrenatural e inexplicable tal vez hubiera sido demasiado escéptica para aceptar lo que me estaba contando, ahora yo solo podía ver la veracidad de su historia y aceptar fácilmente todo lo que estaba diciéndome.

- No necesito contarte toda la historia para que entiendas lo que somos, quienes somos y cuál es nuestra misión…

- Puedo verlo… – sonreí abiertamente, el silencio que siguió fue cómodo y reconfortante, me sentía bien junto a Carlisle… suspire profundo, ahora me sentía mucho más tranquila.

- ¿Ahora puedes entender porque es importante que vayas a una casa de seguridad? – asentí lentamente, podía ver lo importante que era que yo estuviera a salvo, aunque no estaba completamente segura de que esconderme era la mejor solución.

_Al final va a encontrarme…_

_Moriré… el me asesinara y nada va a cambiar ese hecho…_

¿Por qué ocultarme? Si realmente no tenia ningún sentido huir de la muerte cuando ella ya te ha marcado y te ha mostrado tu final… arrastre mis piernas hasta mi pecho, reconfortándome a mí misma, ya me había permitido derrumbarme, llorar, gritar y auto compadecerme, ahora necesitaba ser fuerte, no solo por mi sino por las personas a las que amaba.

_Tal vez sea buena idea ir a la casa de seguridad…_

_Por ahora…_

- Está bien, supongo que comportarme de manera caprichosa no es una opción – asintió sonriendo y yo le devolví el gesto, era fácil sentirme cómoda con Carlisle… – pero aun no estoy segura de que ir a una casa de seguridad sea la mejor solución.

- No te obligare… entiendo lo que sientes al respecto – asentí agradecida – pero tendrás que lidiar con ese par de testarudos que te esperan en la casa – respire profundo, sabía lo que quería decirme con ello, Charlie y Cullen eran demasiados cabezotas y me costaría convencerlos de lo contrario, pero si ellos creía que eran testarudos yo iba a demostrarles que era aun mas testaruda que ellos, no me sentía con ganas de darles gusto, ni a ellos, ni al psicópata que estaba detrás de mí.

- Yo soy aun mas cabezota – se rio abiertamente y me uní a sus risas, definitivamente era genial estar con Carlisle, fácil hablar con él, me sentía cómoda y serena y me gustaba la sensación.

_En medio de tanta locura, tener algo de paz y serenidad es una enorme bendición…_

Caminamos a la casa a paso lento, envueltos en la tranquilidad del bosque, respire profundo llevando aire frio y limpio a mis pulmones, definitivamente necesitaba este desahogo, ahora me sentía mucho mejor, fuerte y centrada como siempre, ahora solo tenía que enfrentar al par de trogloditas que me esperaban dentro de la casa.

Xxx

En cuanto entre a la casa supe que abría problemas, supongo que el enorme silencio que había, era tan abrumador que el ambiente sentía pesado, todos se habían marchado y solo me esperaban Charlie y Cullen sentados en la mesa de la cocina, las poses serias y el rictus de molestia en sus caras no presagiaba nada bueno.

Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y me apoye contra el marco de la puerta, Carlisle se mantuvo detrás de mí en completo silencio, podía sentir su serenidad, me aferre a el para no perder la calma tan fácilmente, siempre me volvía impulsiva cuando cualquiera amenazaba mi independencia, era una mujer fuerte y podía tomar mis propias decisiones y vivir con las consecuencias, mi padre lo sabía y eso solo me enfurecía mas, no necesitaba que el se confabulara con Cullen para tratarme como prisionera.

_Esto será intenso…_

_Bueno, aquí vamos…_

- Puedo entender su preocupación e incluso la paranoia que tienen con respecto a lo que está sucediendo – respire profundo, bien, ellos me dejarían hablar a mi primero – sé que es peligroso y también puedo entender lo que conlleva que este loco entrara a la casa mientras yo estaba sola, sé que es claramente un desafío… pero no me esconderé en una casa de seguridad – levante la mano para impedir que hablaran, me habían dejado hablar a mi primero y diría todo lo que sentía al respecto sin interrupciones, era lo justo – ocultarme no hará más fáciles las cosas y puede que suene estúpido, pero no renunciare a mi vida solo porque un enfermo piensa que es divertido jugar al gato y al ratón… seguiré asistiendo al centro comunitario, amo lo que hago con los chicos y no renunciare a ello, también seguiré trabajando en la escuela, las clases están por terminar y no abandonare mis responsabilidades, me gusta mi trabajo… papa, te amo y de verdad aprecio que quieras protegerme pero no me esconderé, me conoces, sabes que no juego con esto, si me sintiera incapaz de lidiar con toda esta locura te lo diría…

Mantuve mis ojos en Charlie, deje que me estudiara con total tranquilidad, porque sabía que vería la verdad reflejada en mi rostro, el entendería lo que estaba tratando de decirle, sabía que me daría la oportunidad aunque estaba segura de que tenía que acatar ciertas cosas, lo haría, solo para que me dejaran ser yo misma a pesar del peligro.

_Si me pierdo a mí misma, entonces no me quedaría nada… y eso para mí, es peor que la muerte…_

- Entiendo… – sonreí abiertamente relajándome contra el marco donde aun estaba recargada, sabía que lo entendería, mi padre me conocía mejor que nadie y me amaba tanto que era capaz de confiar en mi juicio – pero tendrás que soportar a un par de agentes a tu alrededor.

- Puedo aceptar eso – lo observe atenta mientras se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba hacia mí, podía sentir la mirada intensa de Cullen sobre mi pero me negué a mirarlo, los brazos de mi padre me envolvieron en un cálido capullo y suspire contra su pecho.

- Solo quiero protegerte Bells – asentí lentamente, comprendía lo que estaba tratando de hacer y estaba agradecida por ello.

- Lo sé papa, te quiero…

- Yo también Bella… estaré en la estación con Carlisle, planearemos que hacer para tu seguridad – le sonreí agradecida, salieron en completo silencio, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo eco en toda la casa.

Me removí incomoda en mi lugar antes de caminar hasta el refrigerador por una botella de agua, la mirada de Cullen quemaba sobre mi piel, me sentía marcada a fuego y lo odiaba por ello, ¿Cómo podía sentirme así con Cullen? Él era el sujeto más arrogante e idiota que he conocido jamás, pero era a mí a quien odiaba más.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba de manera abrumadora cada vez que nos encontrábamos, no importaba en donde estuviera, siempre sabia cuando llegaba, no lograba entender el porqué de mis reacciones, porque sentía que le pertenecía, que era irremediablemente suya, y no me gustaba para nada la sensación.

Le di un largo trago a la botella, no importaba que tan frio fuera Forks, justo ahora sentía mi cuerpo demasiado caliente, maldito Cullen.

- Ignorarme no funcionara esta vez – cerré los ojos con fuerza, su voz, ronca y sedosa, siempre calaba hasta mis huesos y me hacia estremecer…

- No tengo nada que decirte y no quiero escuchar nada de lo que quieras decirme – camine fuera de la cocina, sabía que estaba huyendo, pero no me sentía con ganas de enfrentarme a Cullen y todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir.

- Estas siendo infantil Isabella… – me detuve y lo enfrente, ¿Quién coño se creía Cullen?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa realmente lo que opines? No necesito de tus consejos y ciertamente no necesito que te entrometas en mi vida.

- Estas comportándote como una caprichosa, arriesgando tu vida y la de los demás, deberías entender la gravedad de todo este asunto en lugar de querer siempre hacer tu santa voluntad.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema…

- Lo es cuando arriesgas la investigación, ponerte en peligro solo complica aún más las cosas… estas comportándote como una niñata sin sentido común alguno.

- No es tu puto problema ¡Maldición! Dedícate a resolver tus propios asuntos, no te necesito… no voy a ir a una jodida casa de seguridad, no lo dejare gobernar mi vida… no lo dejare vencerme, soy mejor que eso y me importa una mierda si te gusta o no, no te he pedido que cuides de mi y nada te da el derecho a entrometerte en mi vida y decirme lo que tengo que hacer – estaba gritando al final, mi corazón latía furiosamente contra mi pecho, use mi mano derecha para frotar mi pecho justo donde estaba latiendo de forma tan acelerada, tan absurdo como parecía, tenía miedo de que saliera de mi cuerpo, Cullen estaba allí a solo un par de pasos de mi ¿Cuándo se había movido? Sus ojos brillaban dorados, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y di un paso atrás, eso solo significaba…

- No me importa nada de lo que acabas de decirme, solo quiero mantenerte a salvo…

La firmeza en sus palabras me dejó estática en mi lugar, había tanta determinación en sus ojos, los sentimientos eran intensos en su rostro, frote con más fuerza sobre mi corazón, el fuerte nudo que se alojo en mi garganta me dificulto tragar, pero lo conseguí, ¿Qué estaba diciéndome?

Sentía las vibraciones a nuestro alrededor, la energía zigzagueaba entre nosotros, fuerte y abrumadora, sentía que me ahogaba por completo, mi cuerpo se sentía atraído hacia el suyo, como un imán extremadamente poderoso.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme tranquila? ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Solo déjame tranquila Cullen.

- No te dejare tranquila, no lo haré – dio un paso más hacia mí y no pude moverme de nuevo, su enorme cuerpo se cernía sobre mi imponente, y yo solo pude quedarme allí completamente hipnotizada con sus ojos y todo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, cerré los ojos completamente sumisa cuando su enorme mano acaricio mi rostro y mi cuerpo se sacudió por completo, fue como si una enorme descarga eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo por completo _¿Qué esta sucediendome?_ – soy un Lyncan Bella, no voy a dejarte sola así que olvídate de ello… Me importas demasiado...

- ¿Por qué…? – fruncí el ceño, lo que me decía era demasiado confuso.

- Sé que mi padre te revelo lo que somos, lo que significa ser un Lyncan, pero hay una cosa en la que no fue completamente honesto.

- No necesito escucharte, no me interesa Cullen, lo digo enserio – me aleje por completo de él, caminando rápidamente hacia la escalera, tal vez si me encerraba en mi habitación hasta que se fuera podría dejar de hablar y dejarme tranquila.

- No huyas Isabella, que te escondas no va a cambiar las cosas…

- ¡Solo déjame tranquila! – corrí escaleras arriba, me sentía estúpida haciéndolo pero ya no lo soportaba, cerré la puerta con fuerza y me apoye en ella intentando calmar mi respiración, apreté mi mano contra mi pecho.

_No, no, no… me niego a sentir algo por Cullen…_

No era tonta y estaba segura de haber entendido bien lo que estaba tratando de decirme, no era posible, Edward Cullen me odiaba, lo había demostrado demasiadas veces y no iba a olvidarlo tan fácilmente, además, yo lo odia también ¿Cierto?

_No dudes de ti misma, no lo hagas…_

- ¡Eres mía Isabella! – los fuertes golpes en la puerta me hicieron apartarme, no, me negaba a reconocer algo como eso, yo me pertenecía a mi misma y no iba a permitir que el creyera lo contrario – nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiara ese hecho, eres mía, mi **Soulmate**, mía para protegerte, mía para amarte, mía para siempre…

- ¡Basta, basta, basta…! ¡Cállate! ¡Maldición! – me deje caer contra la puerta, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y tape mis oídos, no, iba a morir, ese era mi destino… no necesitaba esto, ni los sentimientos, ni el anhelo... ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! no iba a enamorarme de Cullen justo ahora que sabia cuán difícil seria irme.

_Dios, no por favor… no quiero esto, no puedo enamorarme ahora…_

- No importa cuánto lo niegues cariño, eres mía Bella… mi compañera, mi alma gemela... voy a estar aquí para ti, siempre…

- ¡No…!

- Sí, soy tuyo Bella y tú eres mía preciosa…

- Por favor, cállate… – eso sonó penosamente como una suplica, pero no me importaba, necesitaba que se callara... me arrastre hasta la cama y me escondí bajo las sabanas, no lloraría de nuevo… pero no aceptaría esto ahora, no podía, no cuando ya estaba marcada y moriría.

- Voy a esperar aquí hasta que estés lista para hablar… te lo contare todo, lo prometo... solo necesito que me escuches…

Sus pasos se perdieron escaleras abajo, me acurruque aun más bajo las sabanas y me mantuve en completo silencio...

Así que eso era, todo lo que sentía cuando Cullen estaba cerca, me estaba enamorando de él y estaba tan metida en todo esto de ver muertos y el asesino, que simplemente no me había parado a pensar en ello, era hasta chocante que no lo hubiera notado, yo había amado a Jake y sin embargo nada de lo que había sentido por mi mejor amigo se comparaba con lo que comenzaba a sentir ahora.

_Todo es aun más intenso…_

Respire profundo y me concentre en dejar mi mente en blanco, no quería lidiar con esto ahora, había llegado a un acuerdo conmigo misma luego de mi quiebre, me había derrumbado, y ahora estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que sucedería.

_Mi muerte..._

¿Cómo se supone que lidiaría con esto ahora?

_Amor..._

Sentí mi cuerpo ponerse pesado, estaba agotada y me sentía drenada… así que solo me deje ir en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo...

Nos veremos en el siguiente...

Saludos y Cuídense... =)


End file.
